


【博君一肖】寄情

by Sixtin



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixtin/pseuds/Sixtin
Summary: 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞俗套故事，泼洒狗血追妻火葬场ooc，慎入
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 王一博/肖战
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

肖战在下班前接到的最后一单是代买，订单显示佣金有300元，肖战吓了一跳，这一趟的钱够他跑好一天的，怎么会有这么好的事在肖战打开清单之后终于明白了。

天上没有白掉的馅饼儿。

肖战看得满脸通红，却还是硬着头皮去指定的店里把东西买齐了，给的地址肖战从来没有去过，可他知道凡是在那片区域的人非富即贵，上面写着某会所，等他赶到时已经比预计送达时间晚了10分钟。

实在是不能怪他，这片高级开发区大的可怕，在进来前又被保安盘查了许久，肖战磕磕绊绊地解释不清，急地满头大汗，最后保安仔细看了他的订单，才用一种奇怪的眼神放他进去。

面前金碧辉煌的会所让肖战有些望而却步，两排停满了豪车，而他拖着一辆掉了漆的电动车，左右为难不知道停在哪才合适。

肖战在进门时被门口穿西装的工作人员拦下，他面带微笑地示意这边不是VIP客户不能入内，虽然态度让人挑不出刺来，可肖战仍然看见他眼中一抹而过的轻蔑。

这样的眼神肖战从小到大见过太多，他小时候发过一次很严重的烧，醒来的时候双耳听力已经严重受损，不得不带起助听器，那时候没什么人愿意跟一个小聋子做朋友，明里背后不知道被嘲笑过多少次，可又能怎么样呢，他也只能一笑而过。

“您好，我…我是要去里面送东西，这里…有订单，您可以看、看看。”肖战微微躬着身体，把订单界面调出来，递给工作人员。

那人只是瞄了一眼，依旧果断拒绝，“不行，我们会所只向VIP客户开放。”

肖战急的满脸发红，他已经迟到15分钟了，再迟如果遇到客户投诉，这个月的奖金就没有了，他急颤颤地问，“那如、如果我给客人打…打个电话，您跟他说，可，可不可以？”

对方见肖战态度谨小慎微，也担心万一真是客人需要的东西，得罪了客人不好，皱着眉说，“那你打吧。”

调出订单中的电话，肖战连指尖都带着明显的颤抖，他害怕和人打电话，尤其是顾客，因为耳朵的问题，他鲜少与人讲话，更害怕给人添麻烦，久而久之连说话都有些结巴。

电话那头很快就通了，背景传来嘈杂的音乐声，使得那头的人声更加难以辨认，“哪位啊？”

“您…您好，我是给您派送订……订单的。”

“哦，怎么还不来啊！等好久了。”那边大声地抱怨着，肖战有些听不清，只听见好像在说他太慢了。

肖战忙着解释，却结巴地更厉害，“我…我在门…门口了，但是门口的人说、说VIP才能进去。”

那边“啧”了一声，“怎么这么费事儿呢，你就跟他说是祁少要的东西。”

“我……能不能麻烦……”肖战还没说完，那边挂了电话，留下他一脸尴尬地看着西服工作人员。

他为难地走过去，解释道，“我打了电…电话，那那边说…说是祁少要的东西，可以方…方便让我进、进去送…送一下吗？”

那人一听到名号，眉宇间的神色立即恭敬起来，侧头示意一旁的下属带肖战进去，肖战跟在服务员的身后，走过了富丽堂皇的大厅，他们乘坐电梯，又走过长长的大理石走廊，他不敢随处乱看，这里的一草一木，一砖一瓦都华丽地不像是人间，将人带到门口，服务员转身走了，包厢就连大门也秉承着华丽的风格，肖战在衣服上搓掉手心的汗，缓缓推门进去。

失去了隔音的阻拦，包厢内的音乐声在耳边炸开来，助听器里传来尖锐的干扰音，肖战一阵吃痛，他的助听器质量不算好，碰到这种响声，有时候会失灵，他站在门口，看着包厢内光怪陆离的场景，不知道怎么办才好。

男男女女交织在一起，跳舞的，拥着打台球的，搂搂抱抱喝着酒的，肖战的眼睛不知道该放在哪，也不知道刚刚电话中的祁少是哪一位，正急的团团转，忽然一阵馨香萦绕过来，肖战的手臂被人拉住。

回头，是一位浓妆艳抹的女性，她见肖战想躲，开口笑道，“哟，哪里来的外卖小弟弟？”

肖战第一次和异性这么近距离接触，鼻尖环绕的浓重香气让他感觉有些晕眩，可那人抓的紧，他挣脱不开，只好节节倒退，“不……我、我…我是来送东西的……请问……哪、哪一位是祁少？”

那女人笑了起来，口吐芬芳，指尖轻挑起肖战的下巴，“还是个小结巴呀，不过生的怪好看的，你陪姐姐玩玩，姐姐就告诉你谁是祁少呀。”

从没碰到过这样的，肖战登时面红如血，接连倒退几步想要拒绝，却不知道被什么东西绊倒，摔在地上撞倒了一旁的小桌，随即而来是一阵尖锐的破碎声。

“啪——”

这声响引来不少包厢中的视线，纷纷朝肖战倒地的位置看过来，肖战怔怔地看着地上破碎的青花瓷，即使碎了也能看出其价值不菲，这样的地方怎么可能会有什么便宜的东西呢，周围的目光和显而易见他卖了自己也赔不起的花瓶让肖战急地红了眼眶，他不是有意的，可这要他怎么赔呢？

“诶，这是外送吗？”一个高个子的人从人群中迈出来，肖战能认出他的声音，是刚刚电话中的人。

他顾不得自己摔痛的背脊，抓起刚刚摔落在一旁的袋子，跌跌撞撞地站起来，低着头递给那人，“对……对不起，这是你点的代…代买，东西都、都在袋子里了。”

祁少接过袋子，往里面看了眼，嘴角挂着邪邪的笑容，“嗯，是我要的。”

站在一旁穿超短迷你裙的女人见状也凑过去看了一眼，即刻笑了起来，银铃般的，“祁少，你好坏，怎么让人给你买这些啦。”

那人勾勾嘴角，搂过那名女子的腰，调戏道，“这叫情趣，你懂吗？”

那两人开始对话起来，留肖战在跟前站着进退不是，他送到了东西本可以直接走人，可因为打碎花瓶他不能视而不见，起码外婆教他弄坏了人家的东西就要赔偿的道理他必须遵守。

鼓起勇气，肖战开口，“花……花瓶是我……我打碎的，我、我赔。”

祁少将视线放回肖战身上，眼前的人穿着统一的外送制服，带着统一的帽子，低着头，还有些瑟缩，他轻笑，“赔？你怎么赔呀，这个花瓶很贵的哦。”

“我……我……”肖战心中一急，抬起头来，哀求地看着对方，眼中的涌起一层盈盈水光，在包厢霓虹灯下竟显得有些旖旎动人，“我……会赔的，我、我可以写…写欠条，或者……其他方法也可以。”

“其他方法？”祁少听闻眯起眼来，随后又仔细看了看肖战隐在帽子之下的脸，“这脸倒长的不错，既然其他方法也可以，不如你就在这陪我们一晚，我们让你做什么你就做什么。”

肖战一愣，没想到对方是这种要求，如果只是陪着玩，不用赔钱……那应该也是可以的，他点头，“好……好，请问要、要怎么做？”

“那不如你就……”对方扬起一抹坏笑，“先把衣服脱了吧，长的不赖，也让大家伙欣赏欣赏呀。”

周围的人见状，都哄笑起来，肖战又羞又辱，捏着衣角，涨红了脸。

“为……为什么脱……脱衣服，我、我可以做其他事情吗？”

“诶——你自己说的啊，做什么都可以，怎么？还想耍赖？那你赔钱呗。”祁少坐在沙发扶手上，翘起二郎腿，好整以暇地看向肖战，以欣赏他窘迫的姿态为乐。

肖战听说一些有钱人家的公子哥会有特殊的癖好，那时只是隐约听到同事在闲聊时提起，没想到这样的事最终会发生在自己身上。

那边像是等的不耐烦了，大声催促，“还不脱吗？”

肖战闭起眼，紧咬下唇，后背汗涔涔的，只觉得众目睽睽之下如同满清十大酷刑。

“祁翰，玩够了吗？”

后方传来一个不高不低的声音，低沉沉的，带着三分漫不经心，却十分有力，周围逐渐安静下来。

睁开眼，肖战这才发现原来里面的沙发上还坐着几个人，他一眼望去，看见一人坐在最里面，一手搭在皮质沙发的靠背上，一手拿着玻璃酒瓶，转动把玩着里面的红酒，他并没有向这边投以任何眼神，可肖战冥冥之中感觉到他就是刚刚出声的那个人。

“博少，这不就是随便找点乐子嘛，你不喜欢就不玩了呗。”祁少转瞬卸去玩世不恭的表情，一脸狗腿子地往那人坐的地方看去，等了许久那人也没有说话，只好讪讪转过头，朝肖战不耐地甩甩手，“哎呀，算了算了，你走吧。”

肖战如释重负，他轻轻鞠了一个躬，认真地道了句谢谢，也没有多看，匆匆离去。

可等到了门口，肖战却傻了眼，先前暂停在拐角处的电动车凭空不见，他急得回过头去问入口处的工作人员，却被他们以一句不清楚给草草打发。

那辆电动车是肖战折价从磊子手里买的，虽然磊子给了个友情价，可也是他小半个月的工资，肖战知道那些人不会管这事，只能急的像热锅上的蚂蚁，在原地团团转，没有电动车，第二天就不能正常上工了，这一来一回得耽搁好久的功夫，没准还要被扣工资……肖战越想越急，丝毫没注意到一辆车在身边停下。

“嘀——”

一声响亮的车鸣，肖战被吓了一跳，赶紧走到一边，可车却没走，后座的窗户摇了下来，肖战顺势看过去，是一张凌厉的侧脸。

“上车。”低沉的声音，口气里却带着不容拒绝的强势。

肖战认得这个声音，是坐在包间里的那个人。

见他呆滞在原地，车里的人转过脸，看向他，眼眸沉如墨色，肖战心想，刚刚灯光昏暗并没有看清，没想到这人长得像从画里走出来一样，就连电视里的明星也比不上的好看。

“上车。”

肖战回过神，赶忙拒绝，“我的车…车不见了，我、我不能…上车。”

那人皱起眉，又重复了一遍，“先上车。”

没有办法，肖战想既然现在找不到车，也只能等明天白天再来一趟，于是挪到另一边打开车门，这是一辆加长车，里面看上去很宽敞又干净，那人就坐在后座，肖战垂着眼坐进去，只是坐在边缘，不敢靠的太近。

车内的空气一片安静，肖战攥紧膝上的衣角，用很小的声音问，“请…请问……”

“你去哪儿？”

肖战没想到对方没头没尾地来了这么一句话，一时间没有反应过来，充满疑问地向对方看去，好像是感知到肖战的眼神，那人回头看着肖战，薄唇微启，又问了一遍。

“家在哪？”

“哦…哦……”肖战慌忙别过头，报了一串地址，听见旁边像是对着哪里吩咐了几句，车缓缓发动起来。

见着样子是去他家的方向，肖战明白过来这人好像是要送自己回家，可他们并不认识，甚至于两个人根本就是天上与地下的差别，这个人为什么要帮自己……肖战满头疑问，却不知道该不该问，回想起丢了的电动车，他犹豫了几秒，轻声问，“我…我的电动车还…还丢在那边，请问……”

“明天会有人送到你家。”

“谢…谢谢。”肖战不知道这个人为什么帮自己，或许是出于好心，又或许是，他在心里很快否定掉这个假设，生下来就拥有一切的人，怎么会有需要用得上自己的地方呢。肖战决定不去多想，如果对方有什么要求，到时也一定会提出来的吧。

车在十多分钟后就要拐进一个巷子，巷子很窄，路灯更是星星点点，肖战住的地方是一个年代久远的小区，他在这里租了间20平的肖房子，又是一楼，夏天蚊子多，冬天又冷，可胜在租金足够便宜，又五脏俱全。

肖战担心巷子里不好开车，有些不好意思，于是出声阻止，“就…就到这里就行，我、我可以自己走回去，这…这里不好开。”

“停下。”身边的人好像是接通了司机的对讲，吩咐道。

“今天…谢谢你。”肖战侧过身，面对那个人，对方手里把玩着打火机，也看过来，肖战不知怎的觉得有些紧张，只因被那人细长的凤眼牢牢盯着，像被他从里到外琢磨一遍似的。

“手机给我。”

那人忽然朝肖战伸出手，他的手掌很大，看上去骨节分明的。

“啊……？”肖战不解。

“手机。”

肖战从口袋里拿出手机，解开密码锁，放在那人掌心，他顺势接过，在里面输入了些什么，递还给肖战。

“这是我的电话号码，记得打给我。”

“哦…哦……”

肖战懵懵地就这么下了车，目送黑色的轿车驶入夜色之中，他低头，手机屏幕还亮着，通讯录的界面正打开着，上面显示一串电话号码和一个名字。

“王…一博，王，一，博。”

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

第二天一早，果然有人将电动车原封不动地送到肖战家楼下，肖战连着鞠躬道谢，松了一口气，总算不用担心会因此耽误了工作。

肖战从口袋里掏出手机，通讯录依旧停留在昨晚的界面上，那串数字和名字静静地躺在那里，向肖战昭示着昨晚的经历并非他的梦一场，对方帮了自己，无论如何也该道声谢谢，可如果让他打电话……

肖战又陷入了犹豫。

他不敢打电话，是既怕自己的支支吾吾会吓到人家，更明白两个人根本不是同一个世界的，肖战回想起那人在黑暗里依旧光鲜平整的衣饰，价值不菲的私人汽车，阑珊光影略过时精致异常的侧脸，没有什么表情，却有种让人无法忽视的气势。

断断续续纠结了一会儿，肖战还是决定发一条信息道谢，他编辑了许久，修修改改，最终一咬牙发送出去。

一整天，肖战都没有得到回复，他反反复复地查看了很多次，甚至怀疑自己是不是话费不够，一颗心悬在半空中，好两次外卖途中跑错小区，却又一次次的失望，肖战想，或许是他多心了，那些人和事就像远在天边的星星，他这样的凡人是无法触手可及的。

电话铃声响起的时候，肖战刚从浴室出来，快步跑过去带出一片水雾热气。

他的电话鲜少有人知道，平时会给他来电话的只有外婆，他跑过去一看，果然来电显示上是「王一博」三个字。

怕等地太久对方会不耐烦，肖战匆匆接起。

“你、你好。”

“怎么没给我打电话？”电话那头的声音，低沉沉的，让肖战的心揪了起来。

“对…对不起。”

对面低低一笑，“也不和我道谢吗？真伤心。”

“不、不是的！”肖战急着辩解，憋红了脸，“我…我给你发了短…短信。”

对方用抱歉的声音说，“……我从来不看短信，是我的错。”

“没、没关系！”肖战顿了顿，“谢…谢你，帮了我。”

“不客气，但是……”声线被拉长，像大提琴的余韵，“拿什么来谢我？”

肖战被难住了，支支吾吾地问，“你…你想要我、我怎么……”

“明天晚上，7点，我让司机过去接你。”

“可、可是……”

“没有可是，明天见。”

对方没有给肖战拒绝的机会，挂断了电话。

肖战没有办法，临时向主管请了半天假，早早回到家，肖战没有什么朋友，孤身一人来到这个陌生的城市，平时恨不得把所有时间都花在工作上，这还是第一次有人邀请他，肖战很开心，虽然衣橱里的衣服不多，却也挑挑拣拣选了好久。

司机将肖战送到地方之后，转接给了一位身穿白色衬衫黑色马甲的侍者，他们由正门走进了全京城最高级的酒店，这家酒店肖战知道，他曾经给这边的客人送过一次外卖，据说这里最普通不过的一间房一晚也要好几千的水准，令人咂舌。

侍者带着肖战穿越过宽敞明亮的大厅，走进直达电梯里，肖战看着电梯的数字在眨眼间飞速跳动，耳膜处传来被压迫的涨痛感，还有随数字的增大越来越震颤耳孔的心脏跳动。

电梯在60层的时候停了下来，侍者先一步走出电梯外，朝肖战比划了一个请的手势，恭敬道，“先生，这边请。”

跟随他的脚步，视野逐渐开阔起来，这是一层以欧式风情为主装修的餐厅，吊在顶上的盏盏水晶灯投下淡淡的光华，餐桌上覆盖着花纹桌布，放置着淡雅的花瓶，背景抒情的钢琴伴奏衬得整个环境优雅而静谧，再往里走便能看到餐厅原来是被巨型的透明玻璃而环绕，过道尽头有个身影安静地坐着。

肖战怯生生地停下，不安地低头看了眼自己的衣饰，显然，他的毛衣和棉袄与餐厅的环境格格不入，这样的突兀感让他有些不敢走上前去。

“先生，前面就是了。”侍者在旁边出声提醒，在幽静环境中响起的声音吸引了那个人的注意，他转过身来看见肖战，微笑的朝他招招手示意他过去。

肖战挪到王一博跟前，小声叫他，“王…王先生。”

对方笑了笑，给原本冷冰冰的脸增添了不少温度，“不要叫我王先生，叫我的名字或者一博都可以，别光站着，坐。”

“哦、哦…好，一…一博。”他在王一博对面坐下，对方开了瓶红酒，只是懒懒地坐着，修长的指节夹着高脚杯微微转动，却透出一股让人无法直视的气场来，肖战看了一眼遍匆匆低下头，这是他第一次切切实实看清对方的脸，在琉璃灯光下愈发精致的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，和凌厉的轮廓，只一眼就让肖战心跳如鼓，不知所措。

对方打了一个响指，招来服务员，将菜单递到肖战面前，“想吃什么，自己点。”

肖战瞪大了眼睛，上面每一道菜都贵的离谱，足以抵他小半月的工资，他推开菜单，看着对面的王一博，鼓起勇气开口，“我…我，我请不起这…这么贵的，我、我带你去吃别的，可以吗？”

对面一愣，随即噗嗤一声笑了出来，将肖战笑得满脸通红。

“这顿是我请你吃饭。”王一博从失笑中缓过来。

“啊、好。”

王一博见对面的人低下头来，羞愧得得连耳朵都沾上了粉色，他身边所有的人无一不觉得花他的钱是一件理所当然的事，而这样一个明明没有什么钱的人，却只想着请他吃饭，不由觉得新奇又好笑。

他唤来服务员点单，又侧着头问肖战要不要，肖战不做他想地点头，在一边偷偷看着王一博说话时的侧颜，薄唇微动，好听的声音便倾泻而出，无论家世还是长相都趋于完美，只是这样的人，为什么会想要和自己一起吃饭，肖战想不通。

“在想什么呢？”王一博已经点好单，回头看到肖战怔忪的眼神问。

“没、没什么……”肖战环顾四周，这间餐厅从他走进来开始，除了服务员再也不见其他的客人，空荡荡的，“为、为什么，这里没…没有别人？”

王一博勾起嘴角，似毫不在意，“我不喜欢和很多人一起吃饭，吵。”

肖战一怔，问，“那…为、为什么和我…我一起吃？”

王一博侧头看向玻璃外，从这里看过去，60层的高度将京城的夜景尽收眼底，万家灯火像天上的星星点点，灯火收进眼前人的眸子里，肖战隐约看到王一博眼里一闪而过的落寞。

他低头轻轻一笑，用右手托腮，说道，“我刚从国外回来，国内没什么朋友，你来陪我吃饭，就当谢礼，好么？”

王一博挑了挑眉，又歪起头来看着肖战，眼眸深沉，狭长的凤眼弯起一个好看的弧度，像是要看进人心里，肖战怔怔地看着，脸颊微微发热，吐出一个“好”字。

一顿饭间除了王一博间歇性地与肖战说说话，问一些关于肖战的问题之外，吃得很是安静，王一博不像是多话的人，而肖战则是习惯性的不想给人添麻烦，中途，王一博还伸过手教肖战如何使用餐具，温热的手指触碰到肖战的手，留下一片微热的痕迹。

肖战很开心，不仅仅是因为和王一博成为朋友这件事，单是和王一博说话，就能让他从心底觉得快乐。王一博和他之前遇到的许多人都不一样，他好像并不介意他只是一个送外卖的，也不会嫌弃他说话结巴，会安静耐心地听他把话说完，然后再开口。

吃完饭，王一博问肖战要不要去楼上他的房间坐坐，他说，他在常住在这家酒店，有自己专属的房间，这样的邀请就像一个全新的世界向他缓缓打开，充满了诱惑，肖战笑着答应，跟在王一博的身后。

王一博的房间是有电梯直达的，位于第八十层的豪华套房，王一博脱了外套丢在一边，示意肖战去沙发上坐着，而他转身去厨房的酒柜里取出一瓶红酒和两个高脚杯。

肖战在吃饭时就喝了小杯酒，如今王一博又给他倒了一杯，他抿了几口之后，脸上沾了层略带酒气的粉。

“这个是什么？”王一博就坐在肖战的身边，忽然探过身来，轻轻戳了戳肖战的助听器。

这瞬间动作来的太突然，肖战猛地往后一躲，却因为动作太大让王一博的手停滞在半空中，肖战怯怯地抬眼，急急地解释，“对、对不起，吓…吓到你了。”

“没事。”王一博摇摇头，挪到肖战身旁，骤然拉近了距离，“是我问了不该问的吗？”

“不、不是的。”肖战坐直了身体，王一博离得太近，没由来的让他开始紧张起来，“这个是…是助听器。”

“助听器？你耳朵怎么了？”

王一博闻言，竟开始认真地观察起肖战耳朵上的助听器，肖战虽然从不觉得自己的残缺有什么丢脸的地方，可在王一博面前，这样的缺陷仿佛被无限放大了，他涩涩地回答，“我、我的耳朵不…不好，所、所以要带这个东西，才…才能听见。”

对方沉默了一下，然后带着笑意地伸出手，轻轻抚摸肖战的头顶，暖意从头顶透进肖战的身体，刚才的彷徨和不安像是瞬间被王一博的手给抚平了，带着某种神奇的力量一般。

“我可以看看吗？”王一博歪过头，对上肖战的眼睛，眼眸里是满满的认真，他见肖战没有回应，又柔下声问了一遍，“可以么？”

肖战点点头，从耳朵上摘下助听器放在王一博的掌心。

对方好奇地戳了戳，竟真的像孩子拿到玩具一样细细研究起来，肖战的助听器是耳背式的，比起现在新型的助听器来说大了不少，但胜在价格便宜他能负担地起，只是老式的助听器终归有许多缺点，比如容易被干扰和时而容易失灵。

王一博研究了一小会儿，忽然说了一句话，肖战隐约听到他出声了，却听不清在说什么，王一博也意识到自己拿走了助听器，肖战应该是听不见的，悻悻地停下嘴，一脸抱歉地看着他。

肖战笑了笑，说，“没…没关系，我会一…一点唇语，没有助听器我能…能听到一点声音，但是如…如果不在耳边的话，就听…听不清。”

“是吗？”王一博勾起唇角，大手忽然一收将肖战的助听器合于掌中，没有要归还的意思，他俯身到肖战耳边，温热的气息吐在耳廓，肖战只听见声音仿佛从遥远的地方传来，带着点朦朦胧胧的回响，他仔细辨别，仿佛是在叫他的名字。

“肖战，你的名字叫肖战，对吗？”

除了外婆，仿佛许久都没有人这样温柔地叫过他的名字，像小时候妈妈在巷口唤他，又像沾过蜜糖水一般，肖战被浸泡在遥远而模糊的声音里，只觉得温暖。

“嗯。”肖战点点头。

身旁王一博的气息不断传来，飘忽不定的柑橘香气，如同阳光下晒出芬芳的森林，又像肖战向往的蔚蓝海岸，刮来甜腻又辛咸的风，吹乱他的思绪，肖战不知道是酒精的作用，还是闻多了王一博身上的味道，心口跳地飞快，像是要跃出胸腔一般。

王一博又凑近了些，有那么一刹那，微热的唇瓣好似碰到了肖战的耳垂，他颤颤地向后瑟缩，可王一博不放过他，手臂从肖战身后绕过，撑住他不让退后。

“小战，我叫你小战好不好？”

肖战退无可退，紧张地咬住下唇，他仿佛听到了王一博的声音，又好像没听清，呢喃像烟雾似的飘散在空气中，也不知道哪里来的勇气，肖战从王一博手里一把拿走了助听器，满面通红地推开咫尺之间的身体，骤然站起身来。

“我、我…我该走了。”肖战说的结巴，就连助听器也是戴了几次才戴上。

“嗯。”王一博双手搭在沙发扶手上，下巴顺势搁在手臂上，抬眼看肖战，“以后我还能找你吃饭吗？”

肖战点点头，飞也似的跑走。

tbc.


	3. 3&4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

肖战和王一博的相遇实属偶然，可之后的发展却又势不可挡似的顺理成章地进行了下去。

那天后，王一博果然如他所言，时常来找肖战吃饭。他有时候会直接一个电话和肖战约好时间，派司机来接他，有时候会直接开车等在肖战的工作点。可肖战发现，王一博通常都爱去些高档餐厅，肖战吃不习惯，也不想白吃别人的，一次他提议带王一博去他喜欢的餐馆，就在离他工作不远的街上，虽然只是家普通的餐厅，但干净又实惠，他提得忐忑，没想到王一博居然点头答应。

肖战在送外卖时遇到过几回嚣张跋扈的有钱人家小孩，不是态度高傲地鼻孔朝天，就是冷眼相看地把人贬低进尘埃。王一博和许多有钱人或者富二代不太一样，他没有什么架子，就连来到小饭馆里也会入乡随俗地坐下，听肖战和他介绍那里的菜色，然后将平凡无奇的菜色吃出大餐般优雅。

“战子哥！”身后传来一声中气十足的呼唤，肖战刚在路边的快餐店买好盒饭，打算趁短暂的休息时间赶紧吃个午饭。

“战子哥，一起吃啊！”后面的人骑着电动车上来，在身边停下，肖战回过头，来的人留着寸头，微胖的身材，笑起来的时候双颊的肉鼓鼓的，显得格外憨厚。

肖战笑了笑，“磊、磊子。”

磊子看了一眼肖战手里的饭盒，满脸担忧，“战子哥，你又吃最便宜的啊，多没营养啊。”

“没、没事，吃得饱…就行。”肖战毫不介意，大口吃起来。

磊子也去买了一个盒饭，他买的是15块的，夹了几筷子肉分给肖战，嘴上还在叨叨肖战吃的太节省，肖战只是笑笑不说话。磊子和他是老乡，比他小两岁，善良又热心，整天一口一个哥的叫肖战，算是肖战在这个陌生城市的唯一朋友，现在也不是唯一了，肖战想起那张脸，笑了起来。

“战子哥，你笑啥呢？”

“没、没什么。”肖战摇摇头，可嘴角的笑意还是藏不住。

“诶，战子哥，我问你啊。”磊子忽然神秘兮兮地探过脑袋，“这段时间，老找你的那个人，是谁啊？”

肖战笑，嘴角洋溢起一些小得意，“我、我朋友。”

“真的假的？！”磊子一脸不可置信，“你知不知道他开的车，多少钱？”

肖战摇摇头。

“那车怎么看都得两三百万呢。”磊子神神叨叨的说，肖战有些不解地看着他。

“哎呀，我的意思是。”磊子一拍大腿，“那样的人，怎么样也不该跟我们这样的人做朋友啊……”

“为、为什么不能？”肖战嘴里的饭还没咽下去，听见磊子这么说，有些气鼓鼓地。

“有钱人都跟有钱人做朋友啊，跟我们做朋友，有什么好处？”磊子反问。

肖战一时语塞，竟也想不出有什么好处，嘟嘟囔囔地说，“就、就是朋友。”

“战子哥，你别生气，我不是那个意思。”磊子马上道歉，“我的意思是，哥你心思单纯，小心被人骗了。”

肖战歪了歪头，不解。

“就……就那啥！”磊子压低声音，“总之还是小心点比较好。”

“……哦，好。”肖战草草地应付了一句，塞下最后一口饭，打开接单软件，跟磊子道了声别，开始工作。

今天轮的是夜班，按理说肖战会加班到凌晨，十点多时一通电话打到肖战手机，来电显示是王一博，肖战欣喜地接起，对面却是陌生的嗓音。

问后才知道，他只是酒吧的服务员，说手机的主人喝多了，趴在桌上睡着了，所以服务员就在手机的最近通话界面中找到了手机主人嘴里一直叫着的名字打了过来。

由于临时请假，肖战被上头的管理人骂了一通，他也管不了这么多，赶到酒吧时王一博还趴在吧台上，昏昏沉沉的样子，肖战走近看见王一博大半张脸埋进了手臂，只露出染上酒气的小半张脸颊，嘴巴还在无意识地嘀咕着什么，酒吧杂音不少，肖战听的很吃力，好半天才听出来是在叫自己的名字。

“一博…一、博…醒醒。”

肖战推推王一博的肩膀，试图叫醒他，趴着的人哼了一声，缓缓抬起头来，眼睛半眯，盯着肖战的脸看了一会儿，迷糊地开口，“肖……战？你来了？”

“嗯，你还…好吗？站…站得起来吗？”

王一博眼神迷离地摇摇头，伸过手就顺势将一半的重量靠在肖战身上，肖战接了个措手不及，被温热的呼吸扑了个满怀，王一博的唇就在颈边的皮肤上轻轻擦过，肖战红了耳朵，将王一博的身体调整好位置，走出酒吧。

肖战不知道王一博别的住所，只记得他之前提起过常住的那家酒店，他扶着王一博在街上打了个车，直奔酒店，所幸酒店的工作人员认得王一博的脸，用备用房卡替他们刷进房间，肖战扛着王一博走了许久，才将他带到床边想将他放下，可王一博的手忽然勾住了他的脖子，肖战失了力气，猝不及防地和他一起陷进柔软的床铺。

“唔……”肖战重重地摔在王一博身上，两个人皆发出一声闷哼。

“肖……战？”被压到的王一博迷糊睁开眼，看见俯在身上的脸，黏黏糊糊地问。

“不、不好意思，压、压到你了。”肖战有些惊慌地想起身，却被王一博一把箍住后背，再度倒在他的胸口。

两个人挨得很近，肖战抬起眼对上了王一博的视线，他的眼神带着微醺的迷醉，又像深海里的漩涡一般将人吸进去无法逃脱，肖战感觉心脏像是被轻轻揪起来，在王一博的视线中连呼吸也变得沉重困难。

“一、一博，你先让我起…起来。”肖战伸出手推脱，抵着王一博的胸膛，想要支起身子，王一博眼疾手快地抓住肖战的手腕。

“不许起来。”王一博吐出几个字，带着一点命令感，却又微微嘟起嘴，像是在撒娇。

王一博攥得很紧，肖战挣不开，只能就着姿势堪堪地趴在他身上，一时间没了声音，王一博的胸膛因为呼吸而浅浅起伏着，透过衣物传递到肖战的胸前，一上一下，就连心脏的跳动声也仿佛随着胸膛的连接而统一起来。

肖战不知道是此刻的温度上升是因为两人紧密地挨着，还是因为王一博吐出的呼吸带着淡淡的酒气，让他也跟着微醺起来，“一、一博，你喝多了，我……”

“我没喝多。”王一博的声音喑哑。

“我去给你拿…拿点醒酒药。”肖战只觉得王一博喝醉了，所以像哄小孩一样的哄他，酒后的他仿佛和平时少言又冷清的样子不一同了，多了一些他这个年纪该有的小脾气和烟火味，像极了小时候住在肖战外婆家隔壁的小弟弟，明明很想吃糖，却还满脸倔强嘴硬地说不要。

“不需要。”王一博再次拒绝，“我没醉，这样很好。”

“那、那你也让我先…先起来，压着你…你会不舒服。”

肖战话音刚落，一阵天旋地转，他与王一博便换了位置，王一博支起手臂在肖战耳边，膝盖抵在他的腰侧，像是将他困在怀中一般的姿势，肖战无措地抬眼看向王一博，他被笼罩在灯光的阴影下，带着一点强势的魄力，目光幽深地盯着肖战，有什么东西仿佛要冲出牢笼。

“一、一博……”

王一博没说话，左手抚上肖战的脸侧，拇指在脸颊上轻轻揣摩，肖战小小地瑟缩了一下，并不敢动，他不知道王一博怎么了，直到他听到王一博低低地问。

“肖战，我可以亲你吗？”

心脏猛地一跳，肖战瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地问，“一博，你在…在说什么？”

王一博弯起嘴角，淡淡地笑着，又重复了一遍，“我问，我可以亲你吗？”

肖战登时红了耳，结结巴巴地问，“为、为什么……”

王一博将头凑到肖战的颈间，撒娇似地蹭了蹭，温热的呼吸和酒气弥漫在肖战的感官周围，肖战从来没有和人这样亲密，怕痒似的缩起来，王一博又契而不舍地跟上，贴在他的耳边，问，“就问你，愿意还是不愿意。”

“我、我……”肖战手足无措，他心跳地飞快，就连额间也开始隐隐冒汗，他不知道该怎么回答，又或许是他不知道该不该把这酒后的戏言当真。

“你不回答，我就当你答应了。”

话音一落，嘴唇上贴上一个温热的东西，像京城第一片雪花落在手心的感觉，轻柔的，令人战栗的。

肖战呆呆地看着王一博，又看见他竖起身体，低低地笑了一声。

“闭上眼睛。”

手掌盖上眼睛，阻挡了一切视线，触觉变得尤为灵敏，柔软与柔软相贴合的瞬间，王一博撬开肖战的唇齿，侵入他的口腔掠夺，一个比嘴唇更热的东西裹住了肖战的舌，舔舐，缠绕，肖战感觉就连呼吸也不是自己的，他渴望空气，可这一切都掌握在王一博手里，他追逐着，王一博给予着，密不可分地将彼此的呼吸搅在一起。

也不知道吻了多久，王一博离开肖战的唇，胶合在一起的嘴唇分开，刚才的激烈在肖战的唇瓣上留下一片晶莹，王一博俯视着他，复又低下头，轻轻啄了一口，似不知足。

“等、等……”肖战双手抵住王一博的前胸，将他推拒开，“一博，我们是…是朋友，你、你在做什么？”

“在做什么？在亲你啊。”王一博的声音听起来很愉悦，尾音微微上扬。

“不、不…可是，我们是……”肖战言语无措，他既搞不清楚现在的状况，也不知道该怎么和醉酒的王一博解释，磕磕巴巴地说不出一句完整的话来。

王一博见肖战着急到就差咬到舌头的样子笑了起来，酒气还未消散的脸迷离又深邃，他笑着说，“你不喜欢我亲你么？你只需要回答，喜欢，还是不喜欢。”

“我……”肖战一时回答不上来，只能徒劳地张开嘴，复又合上。

似乎是不给他犹豫的机会，王一博凑到肖战耳边，勾起耳垂，暧昧又情色地舔吻，继而在耳边追问，清晰的声音通过助听器传入肖战耳中，让他避无可避。

“喜欢，还是不喜欢？”

心脏在胸口处剧烈跳动的声音回响在耳腔，肖战也不知道他这是怎么了，王一博的瞳孔就像坠入了星星，熠熠生辉地凝视着他，他甚至能在王一博的眼中看见惊慌失措的自己。肖战知道王一博是不同的，比起朋友，他更像是一个特别的存在，像一道炫目的光，照进他平淡无奇的生命里。王一博无疑是耀眼的，无论是家世还是相貌，是肖战在他那又窄又小的世界中，小心翼翼仰望又珍贵的存在，虽然知道中间有跨越不掉的沟壑，肖战却仍然控制不住地向王一博靠近，原来这样就是喜欢的心情吗……原来被吻上那刻的心悸，就是喜欢的心情吗……

肖战想，他是喜欢的。

像儿时外婆给他的那颗糖果一样，他小心翼翼地握着，藏在口袋，舍不得吃，又怕坏了，矛盾又忐忑。

“不许发呆。”王一博见肖战有些放空，惩罚似的捏了捏他的脸颊，“回答我。”

肖战咬着嘴唇，微不可见地点点头。

“乖。”王一博眼中迸出欣喜，奖赏似的亲亲肖战的唇，“我很开心。”

肖战笑了起来，眼角微微下垂，仿佛一轮皎洁新月，他模仿王一博的动作，在王一博看愣住的时候凑上前，在唇间留下一吻，像个恶作剧得逞的孩子。

王一博眸色一沉，还没等肖战高兴多久，便一口堵住他的嘴唇，来势汹汹地冲撞进去，搅动着里面最柔软而湿润的部分，肖战没有亲吻的经验，只能遵照本能去回应却屡屡不得窍门，王一博似乎感受到了什么，缓下动作，勾起肖战的舌头舔咬和交缠，带动他的回应，肖战几乎要溺毙在这个冗长的吻里，晶莹的涎水不受控制地从嘴角流出，最后滴落在洁白的床单上。

依稀尚存的理智被颠覆在一个吻里，不过短短几个小时的时间，他与王一博成了最亲密的关系，肖战吞下了幼年口袋中的糖果，一如印象中的甜美。

王一博的手缓缓下移，在激烈的吻中抚过肖战的锁骨，再往下，掀起下摆，来到他瘦削的腰侧，肖战被冰凉的手一激，颤抖地想要躲闪，却被王一博的手掌攫住，放在腰侧的膝盖见缝插针地挤进双腿之间，饶是肖战再没有经验，也觉出了不对。

“一、一博。”肖战在亲吻地间隙，艰难地叫停，“等、等一下。”

“嗯？”王一博应和，手却没有停下。

“我……你……”肖战只觉得脑袋都要着了，王一博的手每经过一个地方，都留下一片战栗，“我、我不懂……我们现在……”

“战战，我想要你。”王一博贴上肖战的下巴，落下细细密密的吻，又伸出舌尖，临摹了一下颌的线条，他低沉的嗓音被温热的酒气带上暧昧的色彩，而后他抬起眼，深邃的眼睛一眨不眨地注视肖战渐渐染红的脸，在微烫的脸颊上亲了一口，轻声问，“好吗？”

王一博的膝盖抵进肖战的股间，坏心眼地在微微隆起的地方磨蹭着，皮肉碰撞下迸发出的热度逐渐攀升，王一博用状似撒娇的语气缠人地询问，让肖战根本无从思考和拒绝，身下被勾起的火，磨人的很，他微微扭动身体妄图逃离，又被王一博抓住腰，被迫承受着撩拨。

“我、我……”肖战闭起眼，好像看不见就能躲过一劫似的，睫毛轻颤，“你别……”

“你答应我，我就让你舒服。”王一博继续说，“想要舒服吗？”

肖战对王一博的恶劣想法一无所知，他只觉得浑身烫的要命，尤其是被狠狠磨着的地方，他紧闭双眼，却不由自主地发出难受的呜咽，断断续续地从嗓子眼里冒出来。

身下的人无意识的喘息和挣扎看在王一博眼里无异是点燃了一把火，他勾起唇角，不费什么力气地拉下肖战的裤子，内里是纯白色的底裤，底下的东西正精神地翘起，勾勒出暧昧的形状，感受到身下的动静，肖战蓦然睁大了眼，羞红的眼角仿佛还沾着一点水渍。

“一博！”肖战想要伸出手捂住下面，却被王一博反手挡开，“不、不可以……”

“乖。”王一博亲了亲肖战的额头，“会很舒服的，相信我吗？”

“我、我不是不信……我……”肖战似乎被绕晕了，“我们……”

话音未落，就被王一博恶意地用手不轻不重地捏了一下，肖战一个没忍住，直接在他耳边呻吟出声。

这一声呻吟和卷席而来的快感彻底烧断了肖战的神经，王一博见状，轻车熟路地扒下他的底裤，一把握住已经挺立的东西，王一博的手很大，圈住肖战的硬挺时还能看见骨节分明的指节，顺着柱身上下滑动起来，白皙的手指被顶端滴落的液体浸润，发出上好瓷器般的光泽，这样的画面实在太过情色，肖战在这样冲击性的画面下硬生生别开眼去不敢再看，只好紧紧咬住下唇，克制着呻吟。

王一博见状，伸出手掰开肖战的嘴巴，不让他自虐似的咬破下唇，沉沉地说，“不许咬嘴巴，舒服就叫出来。”

肖战呜咽一声，王一博的手指顺势滑入肖战的口腔，两指夹住肖战柔软的舌头，来回搅弄，大量的晶莹液体因为盛放不下而从嘴角缓缓淌落，底下揉搓的手掌也未停下，肖战不曾有过性经验，哪里经得起这样的撩拨，只觉得舒服地快要昏死过去，就连呻吟声也带上了一点隐忍的哭腔。

“嗯——唔……啊……”

手掌越来越湿，没过一会儿，肖战颤抖着身体释放在王一博手里。

王一博看着掌心里浓稠的白色液体，轻笑道，“多久没自己弄过了？还挺多的。”

肖战腾地红了脸，像个蒸笼似的，“你、你快把…把它擦掉，脏…脏。”

“我不。”王一博挑着眉拒绝，“不仅不能擦掉，它还有用。”

他俯下身子，吻上肖战的侧颈，咬磨他不安滚动着的喉结，最后来到他唇下的那颗小小的痣，王一博很早就想这么做了，从看见肖战的第一眼起，这颗小痣像是有令人着魔的吸引力，他讲话时跟着一动一动，他笑时也跟着弯起，被注入生命一样，王一博伸出舌尖舔吻，细细品尝。

身下的手将粘液抹在了方才探进过嘴里的手指上，朝肖战光裸的下身探去，才刚触碰上穴口，对方敏感地剧烈一震，不安地出声，“一博，那里……你碰那…那里做什么？”

肖战从不知道原来男人和男人是要靠那个地方来获得快乐，刚才激烈的程度就早已超出了他这二十七年的认知范畴，更何况要用那个难以启齿的位置，肖战哀求地看着王一博，他身上的衣物已经被脱的差不多了，而王一博还依旧衣冠整齐地俯身在上，肖战没由来的感到一阵羞耻。

“别怕。”王一博腾出一只手抚摩着肖战后背，像是安抚，“不会痛的，别怕，放松交给我。”

“唔……”

“我在这里。”王一博吻着他的耳朵，动作变得温柔，他尝试着探入一只手指，后穴被侵入的感觉很奇怪，肖战皱着眉，条件反射的收紧了穴口。

“放轻松。”

王一博的吻移到脸上，他掀开肖战身上最后的遮挡，顺势而下，从锁骨一路吻到胸前，肖战的身体白皙，如今又被情欲折腾出淡淡的粉红，像是刚刚成熟的水蜜桃，散发出甜腻的色泽，轻轻一碰就会流出汁水，胸前的小粒暴露在微凉的空气里颤颤地挺立起来，王一博低头含住淡色的乳尖。

“唔……”胸前的刺激让肖战发出呻吟，被引开了注意，后穴放松下来，王一博借着润滑伸进了第二根手指，粗粝的指尖向前探索着，划过内壁的每一个角落，像是在找寻什么东西。

“啊——”肖战溢出一声惊呼，身体随之震颤了两下，就连他自己也不知道发生了什么，被触及到的地方传来巨大的快感，像电流般一样迅速传递到全身。

王一博低低一笑，眼中划过一抹狡黠。

他在已经有些松软的后穴里再加入一根，折起肖战细长的腿，缓缓地抽插起来，身下的人因为这样羞耻的动作，被激出了生理性泪水，弥漫在眼角周围，红红的眼尾看得王一博全身的血液都不受控制地往身下流去。

王一博抽出手指，上面还残留着亮晶晶的水渍，他动手解开皮带，那根忍了许久的硕大一下子弹了出来，挺立在肖战眼前，激得肖战不由自主得叫出声，“啊……”

“吓到了？”王一博笑。

“不、不是……”肖战露出害怕的神色，连连摇头，“太…太大了，不、不行的……”

“不会。”王一博吻了吻肖战的眼角，又拉起肖战的手抚上身下的坚挺，“会很舒服的。”

耳畔传来低沉的声音，像空谷回响，又带着无尽魅惑，每个词从王一博的薄唇中吐出，都在一寸寸剥离肖战的戒心，王一博扶着性器，抵在方才扩张过还来不及闭合的穴口，缓缓顶入。

“唔……啊！”肖战猛地抓住王一博的手臂，喘着气，眉头皱成了一团，“好疼……疼……”

王一博也知道，对于第一次的人来说，起初是最困难的，更何况他的尺寸不小，可卡在那里不上不下对于两个人来说都是折磨，他轻轻揉着肖战的屁股，低下头去缠绕他的唇舌，又伸手安慰他的挺立，趁他沉溺于情欲的那一刻，一口气挺入了他过分紧致的后穴。

“呜……好疼……”肖战眼角沁出一滴泪来，王一博看在眼里，轻轻吻去滑落到脸颊的晶莹，身下却不敢再动，等肖战渐渐有些适应，才抬起他的腿，将修长而白皙的腿环绕在腰上，缓慢地在柔软的甬道里顶弄起来。

王一博顶的慢，后穴习惯了尺寸之后竟生出细细密密的痒来，那微妙的感觉从后穴一直蔓延开来，肖战不知道怎么了，难耐地扭动身体，忍不住憋出一阵哭腔。

“一、一博…好难受……难受……”他小口喘着气，像一只缺氧的鱼，四周的温度不断升高，浑身烫的要命，就连鬓角也被渗出的汗水给浸透了，活像只刚从水里捞上来的蜜桃。

“还疼吗？”王一博咬着牙，眼前的场景冲击太大，他怕忍不住将身下的人伤害，只能强忍住翻天覆地的欲望，耐心地问。

“不、不疼了……但、但是……好难受……一、一博，你动一动……”肖战含糊不清地叫着，黏糊糊的声音软糯不已。

这样的话语无疑是种鼓励，王一博压上他的身体，开始大力抽插起来，腰部的力量一再失控，一下一下狠狠地耸动，隐忍许久的欲望终于找到了出口，穴壁灼人的烫又紧紧吸附着王一博的性器，他几乎要融化在里面。肖战下意识地咬住下唇，激烈地顶撞让他的呻吟都支离破碎，电流般的快感爽地他头皮阵阵发麻，只能咬住下唇才能不发出丢脸的声音。

王一博看见了，皱起眉，借助一个亲吻打开了肖战的嘴。

“别咬嘴唇，如果真的要咬，就咬我的。”

肖战这才松开牙齿，他舍不得咬王一博的嘴，可一旦松开了嘴，呻吟声便止不住地倾泻而出，肖战委屈极了，他害怕这样陌生的情绪，还有身体不受控制被情欲卷席的感觉，小声地抽泣起来。

可越是这样隐忍，就越是勾出王一博心中的邪火，越是发狠地操他，王一博的手掌紧紧箍住肖战细瘦的腰节，借着力凶狠地撞进去。

“战战，叫出来。”王一博深深地一顶，狠狠擦过方才找到的敏感点。

“啊……不要了……啊……”肖战的腰被激得向上挺起，又重重落下，双眼失神地喘着气，王一博还是不放过他，一下一下地朝着敏感点戳刺去，无止尽的抽插让肖战仿佛置身于火炉当中，张了张口却发现连叫唤的声音都失去了，王一博一边舔咬着他胸前的乳尖，一面抚慰他下身的挺立。

“啊……一博……一博……不行了……！要射了……啊……”

“不行。”王一博一手掐住肖战的挺立，微微喘着粗气，发狠地说，“和我一起。”

王一博加快了速度，掐着肖战的腰，手指勾着他的臀大力冲刺起来，穴壁被摩擦地仿佛要燃烧起来，肖战浑身发抖，灭顶的快感将他包围，漏出破碎而又极致欢愉的低吟，最后仰着头叫着射在了王一博的小腹上。

强烈收缩的后穴也让王一博在肖战的身体里释放出来，他喘着气将肖战搂入怀里，肖战闭着眼，像用光了力气，低头吻了吻紧闭的双眼，又吻去他耳边的汗珠，吻不够似的，肖战终于缓缓睁开眼，哭过的双眼还带着红晕，像一只淋了雨的小兔子，王一博埋在肖战身体里还未撤出来的欲望又渐渐复苏。

肖战不记得那晚做了多少次，他只记得他越是哭着求饶，王一博便越是不放过他，每一次醒来，他们又会继续，最后肖战终于抵不住疲倦，沉沉睡了过去。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

5.

肖战睡了很久。

身体一直在下坠，好像掉进一片深海，四周的压力向他袭来，他却动弹不得，只能任由窒息感和海水逐渐侵蚀他的身体。

等到睁开眼，肖战有那么一瞬间想不起来自己身在哪里，阳光透过巨大的透明落地窗照射进来，将房内染上一层明晃晃的金色，让他以为自己来到了异国度，但身体的酸痛感和无力的四肢一下子将他拉回现实。

旁边已经空无一人，偌大的房间异常安静，肖战不知道王一博去了哪里。

记忆慢慢回笼，前一晚的无度缠绵又重新回到脑中，冲击着肖战二十七年来的平凡认知，他和王一博做了，和同性做了，和他的朋友做了，不仅如此，他们还做了不止一次，王一博濡湿的吻和炙热掌心的触感依旧历历在目，肖战的脸烧了起来，他手足无措地想要摆脱这样的尴尬感，于是撑起手臂想要从床上起来。

腰部残留的钝痛和四肢的酸软让这个过程显得异常艰难，好不容意竖起上半身，丝滑的棉被从裸露的胸膛上滑落，肖战低头，前胸一片惨迹，青的紫的吻痕布满了目光所及之处，又在肖战刚刚烧起来的脸上加了一把火。

他挣扎着寻找助听器，听不见声音会让他感到害怕，最后在床头柜上找到了摆放好的助听器，一戴上耳，便隐约听到有什么动静，他循声回头，看见王一博从更衣室中走出来，低头拧着袖扣。

王一博穿了一套笔挺的黑色西装，线条感流畅的腰身，剪裁得体的裤管凸显出一双长而直的双腿，领带夹华贵而精美，他低头别了一会儿袖口，似乎感受到了目光，抬起头时对上了肖战呆呆凝视的眼神。

“你醒了？”王一博立即走到肖战床边，在他身边坐下。

肖战不知所措地别开眼，微微点点头。

“想喝水吗？”

肖战抬起头，看见王一博柔和的表情，又点点头。

他很快端来一杯水，恰恰好缓解了肖战喉咙口的干涩，他像个饥饿的孩子似的一口气饮尽满满一杯子的水。

“慢点喝，没人和你抢。”王一博的话语中带着点笑意，脸上却看不太出来。

“我、我们……”肖战咽下最后一口水，犹豫地开口。

“我们怎么了？”

“我、我们昨天晚…晚上，那、那个了，可是……”

王一博换了个朝向肖战的姿势，扶助他的肩膀，声音有些郑重，“战战，你喜欢我吗？”

肖战闻言，瞪大了眼睛，随后脸上渐渐浮起一层红晕，他慌忙摆着手，结结巴巴地，“我、我…我没有，你、你……”

“别害羞。”王一博打断他，“说实话。”

“我……”肖战咬住下唇，垂下眼脸，过了一会儿，又抬起眼，像是鼓足了勇气，闷闷吐出两个字，“喜欢。”

“和喜欢的人做这件事情，是正常的，不要怀疑，嗯？”

肖战似乎想说什么，他听见王一博继续说道，“你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，没有什么错，别多想。”

“嗯。”肖战点头，面对王一博安慰的话语他说不上来什么，只觉得内心的某个角落缓缓平静下来，是王一博带领他进入这个位置的世界，那么王一博走在前面，他便可以安心地跟着。

见肖战的不安消退，王一博凑上前，轻轻吻了吻肖战的额头，低声说，“我下午有事要出去，你在这里等我，好好休息一下。”

“好。”

肖战并没有像王一博所说的那样在酒店休息，只因手机上堆满了未接来电，无故旷工半天，他必须赶回去给一个合理的解释。肖战到管理站的时候已经是下午2点多了，不出所料地挨了一顿训，扣了半个月的奖金，不过看在他平时肯干地份上又顶这一张苍白的脸过来，顶上的人也没有再多计较，挥挥手让他回去休息了。

昏昏沉沉地到家后，肖战抵不住满身的疲倦和困意，一头倒进了床里。

也不知道睡了多久，他是被一阵敲门声吵醒的。

“咚咚咚——”的声音持续了一会儿，又归于平静，肖战迷迷糊糊睁开眼，以为只是敲错门，结果敲门声又再度响起，这次仿佛带着点急切，肖战分不清现在是几点了，只是外面都黑了，屋子里也黑漆漆的一片，他伸手开了灯，走去开门。

王一博站在幽黑的走廊里，墙角老旧的电灯散发着昏黄的微光，他神色凝重见门打开了又像是松了口气，问，“怎么不在酒店等我？差点找不到你。”

“对不起，下、下午去了一趟工…工作的地方。”肖战邀请王一博进屋，又随手关上门，“我给你打…打了个电话，但是你没有接。”

王一博一愣，掏出手机翻看，划了一会儿的确看到了肖战的来电记录，于是松下脸来，“我没有看到，下午有个会议。”

“没、没关系。”肖战睡了许久，又忘记吃午饭，这时候才发现肚子空空的，他问，“你吃过晚饭了吗？”

“还没有。”王一博摇摇头，“这不结束了就赶着找你吗？”

王一博在很多时候沉默寡言，有着与年龄不相符的成熟感，让人既摸不透他在想什么，却又在有的时候，流露出这个年纪该有的一些轻微的幼齿感。就比如说现在，王一博用上目线看着肖战，像一只嗷嗷待哺的小狮子，看得肖战几乎母爱泛滥。

“肚、肚子饿了吗？”肖战边问边挽起袖子，“我、我去做点吃的，可能不…不像你平时吃的那、那样好吃。”

“好啊，我等着尝尝。”

肖战钻进了厨房，客厅到厨房不过是几步的距离，王一博隔着厨房木门上的玻璃看正在忙碌的肖战，弯腰从冰箱里拿出食材，洗洗弄弄的，乒乒乓乓的声音持续从那个小小的空间中传出来，菜刀敲击在砧板上，发出嗒嗒的节奏感，这些声音严格意义上来说并不算悦耳，和歌剧院里的交响乐更是差之千里，这样平凡而朴实的烟火，落在诺大京城的每一处灯火之中，是为归家的人而奏响，王一博忽然对这顿饭菜有了一丝丝的期待。

就在肚子唱响空城计的第三声，肖战从厨房里端出了饭菜，一边放在小桌上，一边布菜，“久、久等了，我去乘点米饭。”

王一博低头看了看菜色，水煮鱼片，香菇青菜和蛋花汤，简单的两菜一汤，可水煮鱼片上飘着的一层辣椒还是让王一博暗自心惊。

一碗香喷喷的米饭连同筷子放在了王一博面前，肖战捧着自己的碗在他对面坐下，王一博指着水煮鱼片，干笑地问，“这个很辣吗？”

肖战看出王一博的意思，连忙解释，“我、我没有做的很辣，看着吓人，但…但是这个辣椒不辣，你可以试…试试。”

将信将疑地举起筷子，王一博小心翼翼地挑了一片最上面的鱼片，仔细地抖掉辣椒，再放进嘴里，的确如肖战所说辣椒都只是装饰，微辣的香味刺激着味蕾，滑嫩的鱼片在咀嚼三两下后便被吞进喉咙，唯有齿间仍留有余香。

肖战有些紧张地看着王一博的表情，生怕他流露出一丝难受或者不喜欢，看他咽下去之后像是没什么反应，肖战更是紧张了，问，“是不是不…不好吃？”

王一博见肖战眼巴巴的样子，很是可爱，笑了起来，“好吃。不辣。”

回给王一博的是肖战满足的笑容，像受到夸奖的孩子。

这一顿饭吃很香，王一博甚至破天荒吃了两碗米饭，也许是肚子真的饿了，肖战做的饭菜和那些个有名的大厨们相比确实不算有多出彩，可又多了些什么，王一博不知道，只是按照心中的渴望扫掉了盘中最后的剩菜。

肖战收拾碗筷时，王一博挪去了客厅的沙发，说是沙发，其实只是狭窄的软椅而已，客厅连接着卧室，旁边就是肖战的单人床，对面墙上挂着一个小电视。

这间出租屋很小，一眼看过去所有的东西都能望到尽头，三层的小橱柜上摆了几盆绿色植物，窗台上挂着几盆吊兰，虽然拥挤却有序。

肖战走过来时，王一博正拿着床头摆放的《小店里的招牌猫》翻看，听见脚步声，他合上书，“很喜欢猫？”

“嗯。”肖战在王一博旁边的矮凳坐下，提到猫这个话题，他想起什么似的，脸上扬起温暖的笑意，“从小、小就很喜欢。”

“怎么没有养一只？”

“太、太贵了，而且，我经常不…不在家，没人照顾。”

王一博点点头，没再说话。

“一博，有点晚、晚了，你打算什…什么时候回去？”

闻言，王一博挑眉，“这么想我走啊？”

“不、不是的……”肖战当然不是那个意思，急着否认。

“作为男朋友的我，有没有留宿的权利？”王一博向前探出身子问。

“有、有……”肖战一阵结巴，又看了一眼窄小的单人床犹豫道，“可是床，有点小。”

“那就抱着你睡。”王一博凑到耳边轻声说。

肖战“腾”一下站起身，结结巴巴丢下一句，我去给你找毛巾，落荒而逃。

王一博捧着肖战给他的浴巾和干净的睡衣裤在卫生间里犯了难，狭小的洗浴间连着厕所，几乎快没有转身的余地，他把东西放在唯一的衣架上，试着按照肖战教的方法打开热水，结果却被迎面而来的冷水浇了个满头，王一博皱着眉打了一个寒战。

总算艰难的洗漱好，王一博踏出浴室看见肖战正在厨房忙碌着什么，于是走到他身后探探头，问道，“在做什么？”

“在做馄饨。”肖战的手快速地用勺子从盆里捞出一块肉泥，手上不停地包进面皮里，揉出一个好看的褶皱来。

“馄饨？”

“嗯。”肖战用袖口蹭了蹭脸上的微汗，却落下细碎的淀粉在鼻尖而不自知，转过头展示给王一博看，“我包、包了一些，当作明…明天的早饭。”

从王一博的角度看过去，肖战的侧脸笼罩在一层昏黄柔光里，额前的碎发随着动作也一动一动的，他忽然想亲一亲肖战柔软的脸颊，他也的确这么做了。

他一手搂过肖战细瘦的腰，搭在他温暖的颈间，在发尾处轻轻蹭了蹭，肖战停下动作，笑着问，“怎么了？”

“休息。”王一博的声音闷闷地从皮肤底下传来，“你继续。”

肖战只当他是在撒娇，从塑料袋里拿出一叠面皮继续。

可渐渐地，王一博箍在腹间的手就开始不安分起来，他掀起肖战上衣的下摆，在清瘦又柔软的腹部抚摸许久，又划到前胸，轻轻捏起战栗的乳尖，细细揉搓。

“一、一博……”肖战难受地扭扭身体，似乎对一王一博的打扰很有意见，“快住手。”

“你继续呀。”王一博咬着肖战的耳朵，那里已经渐渐染上一层漂亮的桃色，毛茸茸的让人想咬一口芳泽。

肖战咬咬牙，继续手上的动作，可呼吸声却重了起来，王一博的手没有停下，反而变本加厉地钻入肖战的裤子，一把握住了微微抬头的东西，肖战惊得发出一阵短促的低叫，还未包好的馄饨掉在了砧板上。

“一博，你……这样我…我会没办法继续。”

肖战想动，却已经被王一博桎梏在怀中，他的手指挑逗着肖战已经完全挺立起来的灼热，上下滑动着，时而又去照顾底下那两颗，肖战被那手指撩拨地浑身发热，双腿不自觉地打颤以至于只能用双手撑着案板才能勉强保持站立。

“唔……啊……”肖战难耐地仰起头，细长的脖子拉出好看的弧线，王一博右手搂过，在上面留下一串濡湿的吻。

通过昨晚的经验，王一博早已熟知肖战的敏感点，耳后，灼热的顶端，他有技巧地抚弄起来，肖战只觉得气血翻涌，一阵阵快感跟过电一般酥酥麻麻地传便全身，欲望在王一博的手下节节攀神，肖战咬住下唇努力不让自己叫地太大声，被王一博玩转在手心的新鲜感和羞耻感全部融合到了一起，他又害怕、又羞躁、又兴奋、又渴望。

当这些感觉到达高峰，推动肉体的快感不断升温，肖战颤抖着射在了王一博手里。

“呜——”肖战呜咽一声，若不是王一博在身后支撑着他，可能早已软在地上。

“看。”王一博把手心递到肖战眼前，低声笑，“昨天射了这么多，今天还有这么多呢。”

“一、一博！”

肖战羞极而怒，王一博见状亲了亲他的眼角，安抚着，“抱歉，我只是想让你舒服，不要生我气好不好。”

原本还想再说些什么也因为王一博服软地态度而咽回口中，肖战忽然一窒，身后的部位，正被一个坚硬的东西抵着，不用问他也知道那是什么。

“一、一博……”肖战微微侧头看他，眼角下垂，无辜感蔓延开来，昨晚的一夜荒唐，后穴到现在为止依旧钝钝的疼着，如果再来一次，他简直无法想象。

王一博亲亲肖战的脸侧，声音略带沙哑，“不会用那里，你还没恢复，我们换个地方。”

“换、换个地方？”肖战骤然回头，像只受惊的小兔子。

他的裤子已经随着刚刚的动作滑落在地上，沿着视线下垂的方向，肖战雪白而翘挺的臀部像柔软的甜点般可口，王一博的手掌挪到臀瓣上缓缓揉搓，软肉从指缝中溢出来，他只要微微用力就能在白皙的皮肤上掐出一道红痕，纯洁而色欲，看得王一博生生胀痛不已。

“腿并拢。”王一博在肖战耳边轻轻说。

“唔……一、一博，你要做什么？”

“一个不会让你受伤，但又能帮我的方法。”

王一博的双手抓住大腿的两侧让细长的双腿并拢，雪白的蜜臀高高翘起，这样的姿势让他血脉膨胀，他将早已勃起的性器抵在肖战的腿根，顺着缝隙缓缓顶进去。

“啊——”，意识到王一博在做什么的时候，肖战的唇间漏出一阵惊叫。

“夹紧了，战战。”

王一博开始挺动起来，坚挺而又滚烫的性器在腿缝中来回摩擦，明明没有进入，可肖战却觉得这个姿势比进入更加地令人羞耻，被划过的地方烫得好似要燃烧起来，让他有一种要被王一博捅穿的错觉，快感疯狂地蔓延至他们全身的每一个细胞，炸碎了所有理智。

肖战又射了一次，和王一博一起，王一博射在了他的腿间，大腿内侧因为冲撞而留下一片红肿的痕迹，乳白色的液体让那处看上去更加楚楚可怜，王一博替肖战清理干净腿间，又等他洗漱完，才一起相拥着入眠。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

6.

如果不是整夜抱着肖战，王一博可能早已经掉到床下不知道多少次了。

这实在不算一顿安稳的睡眠，好几次险险地停留在床沿让王一博多次从迷糊梦境中醒来，只好更紧地搂住肖战，再闭眼睡去。

因此当闹铃响起的时候，王一博还不愿意从床上起来，他搂过正要起身的肖战，嘟囔着，“再睡5分钟。”

“一博，我、我要准备上…上班了，快松手。”肖战一点点掰着王一博的手指，企图坐起来，谁知道王一博臂力更大，让他根本动弹不了。

“不要，就一会儿。”

温热的呼吸凑在脖颈间，和着清晨的暖阳，让人晕乎乎的，肖战慢慢闭上眼，贪恋这一室的宁静和温暖，正当他也要迷迷糊糊睡去时，他听见王一博轻轻开口。

“战战，搬来和我住吧。”

肖战大脑一阵当机，充满疑惑地睁开眼，没想到王一博也睁着眼，幽黑的眸子正灼灼地看着肖战。

“为、为什么？我觉得这…这样挺好的。”

“你不想和我一起住吗？”

“不……也、也不是。”肖战咬着下唇不知道从何说起，总觉得哪里有些不合时宜，却又说不上来，“也、也不一定要一…一起住，现在这…这样，挺好的。”

王一博往下挪了挪，和肖战视线平齐的程度，搂住他的肩膀说，“可是我想和你一起住。”

“住、住哪里？酒、酒店？”

王一博摇摇头，“我有一处房产，平时不怎么回去住，我不喜欢一个人，如果你搬过来的话，我们就可以一起住在那里。”

肖战微微咬着下唇，有些理不清关系，只好疑惑地问，“你想见…见我的时候，就来、来找我，我想见你…你的时候，就去…去找你，有什么不…不一样吗？”

“不一样，很不一样。”王一博的手来到肖战脸侧，拇指缓缓揣摩，肖战的皮肤很好，摸在手里如同上好的丝绸让人爱不释手。

“哪里不…不一样？”

“我们可以天天见面，当然不一样。”

肖战还想开口说些什么，王一博微微噘起嘴，弯起一个可怜的弧度，抢先说，“以前没有人照顾我，也没有人给我做饭，你舍得让我总是去外面吃饭吗？”

答案当然是不舍得，肖战觉得王一博总是知道怎么打败他，让他无法再说出拒绝的话，于是轻叹一口气，“好、好吧，那你答应我，房…房租也有我、我的一份。”

肖战说的认真，王一博噗嗤一声笑出来，刮刮他的鼻子，“房子是我的，不需要付房租，如果你真的想付，就做饭给我吃吧。”

“好。”肖战红着脸答应。

肖战出了门，他要赶今日的早班，在餐桌上留下昨天晚上包的热乎馄饨，王一博吃完，也离开了出租屋。

黑色的轿车停在巷口等待，王一博坐上车，掏出手机给助理打了个电话。

那边很快接起电话，“少爷。”

“你把御苑的那套房子收拾出来，家具和布置你看着办，还有刘妈，你让她暂时不要过来了，工资照付，让她回老家休息一段时间。”

“好的，少爷。”

“不要让我姐知道这件事。”

“是。”

“还有，房子弄好以后，去一个地方接人，地址我一会儿发给你，该说什么该做什么不需要我吩咐了吧？”

“知道了，少爷，请放心。”

“嗯，去吧。”

肖战快下班的时候接到王一博的电话，他在电话里说，晚上他的助理会去接他，让肖战整理好东西准备搬家。肖战下班回到家，果然已经有人等在门口，那人看到肖战，像是早就知道一样，波澜不惊地鞠躬。

“肖先生。”那人站得笔挺，就连他身上的西服也是，崭新光鲜，他带着金丝框的眼镜，头发梳的一丝不苟，恭敬得让人挑不出错的姿态，却少了一丝人情味。

“你就是…是一博的助理？”肖战有些拘谨，声音也不大。

“是的。初次见面，敝姓杨，单名程，肖先生直呼我全名就行。”

杨程伸出手与肖战交握，肖战点点头，上前打开门，在门边的椅子上放下手中的包，又端来一把椅子，对杨程说，“杨、杨先生，你在这里稍…稍微坐一会儿，我去收拾东西，马上就…就好。”

“肖先生，少爷委托我来帮您，有什么需要我帮助的吗？”

肖战见杨程并没有坐下，而是依旧公式化地提问，他不知道该如何应对，只好再次强调收拾东西一个人就够了，让他在椅子上休息等待即可，杨程确认再三，都没有得到肖战的首肯，只好坐下。

的确如肖战所说，这个出租房里真正属于肖战的东西并不多，他来到京城已经快三年，一直住在这间狭小的出租房里，房东是一位上了年纪的老奶奶，见肖战孤身一人，三年间没有涨过租金，得以让肖战在这诺大的城市有一处容身之所，而屋内的家具，大部分都是老奶奶先前居住时使用的，当时也一并留在了房间内给了肖战。肖战和老奶奶退租时，老奶奶还遗憾了老半天怕是再也见不到肖战这样好的租客了。

一箱子的衣服，一些杂物，还有他悉心照料的几盆植物，随身行李寥寥无几，杨程接过东西，先行去车上安置。

肖战站在房间的中心，默默环绕了一圈，那个小阳台，他还记得第一次放上盆栽时候的样子，那是他第一次养植物，因为不得方法，总是浇水，最后活生生因为水量太多而烂根枯萎。

那个小床头柜，是肖战自己买的，虽然是在二手市场淘到的，却非常实用，他经常把看过的书放在里面，这次他决定留下送给房东奶奶。

还有餐厅的小桌，厨房的餐具，他的小电视，这一切的一切随着3年的时光印在肖战的记忆里，它们让肖战在这座城市中有一个家的感觉，而如今他就要离开这里，去到一个陌生的地方，但来到一个熟悉的人身边。

他会有一个新家，一个有王一博的家。

在轿车驶入小区时，肖战就隐隐觉得新家与他想象中的或许相距甚远，等乘上电梯，杨程助理在他面前打开门，肖战更是暗自惊异，光是一个客厅，就已经是他出租屋的4、5倍大小，崭新而开阔的厨房，环绕客厅一圈的落地玻璃，远远望出去还能看见繁华的城市夜景，一间宽敞的主卧和一间略小一些的次卧，肖战想也许他站在房子的另一头叫一声，没准还能听见回音。

在肖战参观的过程中，杨程已经安置好他的行李，站在一旁问，“肖先生，请问还有什么需要的吗？”

“没、没有了。”肖战摇摇头，又忐忑地问，“之前一、一博是一个人住在这、这里吗？” 

“是的，肖先生，少爷他一个人住。”

“怪不得他说…说不想自己住，这里也太…太大了。”肖战嘟囔道。

“肖先生，大也有大的好处。”杨程话不多，他安排好一切之后，与肖战告别，“肖先生如果没有别的事，我先告辞了。”

“等、等一下。”肖战叫住他，“一博，他什么时…时候来？”

“少爷今天晚上有饭局，具体时间还请肖先生自己向少爷询问吧。”

杨程说完就告辞了，留肖战一人在诺大的客厅傻站了一会儿，他掏出手机，给王一博发了一条微信。

「一博，在忙吗？」

那头回复倒是很快，「不忙，你说，杨程给你送到了吧，还满意吗？」

「送到了，这里两个人住会不会太大了？」

「大不好吗？」

肖战不知道想到什么，脸烧起来，他觉得王一博就是故意说这种模棱两可的话来逗他，幸好王一博不在面前，他可以堂而皇之地当作什么都没看见地转移话题。

「那你今天晚上回来吃饭吗？」

「今天晚上有个饭局，你自己先吃，冰箱里一直都会有新鲜的菜，如果缺什么就打电话给杨程。」

「哦，好。」

「乖，等我回来。」

肖战发了一个兔子的表情包，抱着一个大大的“嗯”字。

手机的另一端。

包厢中坐着5、6个年轻人，个个西装革履看上去光鲜亮丽，服务员鱼贯而入，往巨大的餐桌上摆放精致餐盘，荣府是京城最出名的餐饮会所之一，菜品是出了名的讲究，无论是从食材方面还是从做工方面，从饮食到娱乐方面亦是一条龙服务，是达官贵人们最爱光顾的场所。

“来，我们干一杯？”说话的是一位剃着短短寸头的人，露出凌厉的五官，嘴角挂着一抹玩世不恭的笑意，正如他的着装一般，正经的西服偏偏搭配花哨的领带，他眼睛朝桌上所有人转溜一圈，最后停在上座的人身上，“敬博少，今天算是解决一桩心事。”

在座的纷纷附和，举起桌上的红酒杯，“来来来，走一杯。”

“可不呢吗，这段时间祁翰前前后后可跑了好些地方。”

“哈哈哈哈，不敢当，为博少鞠躬尽瘁死而后已。”

为首位置上的年轻人喝下杯中的酒，沉默地听着席间众人的调侃，他眉眼凌厉，透露出一股距离感，看着年纪不大却意外给人一种压迫力来。

“话说，博少，你真不回你家公司？”坐在另一边的一位戴眼镜的青年问。

王一博转动高脚杯，微微沉吟，“暂时不想回去。”

“沈司景，你这就不懂了吧，咱博少可是要自己干大事业的人。”祁翰朝戴眼镜的青年摇摇手指，一脸欠揍的模样。

沈司景朝祁翰飞了个白眼，继续问王一博，“可是你姐一个人会不会太辛苦？”

王一博手指点桌，低低一笑，“我没见过比她还爱工作的人，怎么会需要我帮助。”

“诶，博少，现在地盘也找好了，接下来什么打算？”祁翰问。

“先看看有没有什么合适的车队。”

“成，咱兄弟们没啥别的本事，人脉还是有的。”

祁翰拍拍手，服务员端着几瓶酒走进包厢，身穿西装的经理走进来，巴巴地朝祁翰打招呼，“祁少，好久没有大驾光临了。”

“朱经理，好久不见，气色不错啊。”祁翰翘起二郎腿，一派悠闲。

“嘿嘿，祁少，这次来了些新人，您看看，要不要……？”朱经理笑眯了眼，搓搓手。

祁翰挑眉，“行，你的眼光我还是相信的，留下吧。”

朱经理给了个手势，一群小少爷从门外走进来，一个挨着一个坐下，荣府常年驻扎一批小姐和少爷，金钱堆积的圈子无外乎这几种爱好，来的这几个长相白净，打扮也够乖巧，可见是花了一番心思培养的，祁翰挥挥手让朱经理下去。

“来，继续喝。”祁翰大手一挥，每个人身旁坐着的少爷听见，立即训练得宜地给杯中满上红酒。

男人喝了酒，话题是往海了敞，谈笑间几个项目就交代了下去，黄段子也是信手拈来，王一博话本就少，大多时候都是沉默不言听得一群人侃侃而谈，偶尔插一两句话，此时也是，王一博默默抿酒，似乎对目前的话题兴趣缺缺。

坐在王一博身边的少爷已经默默关注他许久，像这种靠吃青春饭的工作，钱来的快散的也快，如果能榜上合适的大款，谁不想走个捷径换来下半辈子衣食无忧呢，更何况坐在面前的人不同于那些肥头大耳的暴发户，他长了一张过分好看的脸，比起电视里的明星更有过之无不及，早让他在第一眼看到时就乱了心跳。

“博少。”他悄悄挨近端坐的人，几乎快要碰到对方的手臂，轻声在耳边，用勾人的声线叫着王一博的名字，“之前没见过你，不常来这边吗？”

王一博用余光撇了一眼与他说话的人，羞红着脸，水汪汪的眼睛紧紧盯着自己，说不清的欲拒还迎，他只是简单地应了一声，“嗯。”

“博少，下次来的话，来找小洛好不好？”小洛凑的更近了，近乎粘在王一博的身侧，身上甜腻的香气扑面而来，王一博下意识地蹙起眉。

他轻轻推开粘在身上的人，淡淡地吩咐，“倒酒。”

小洛愣神，呆呆地给王一博满上酒，对方身上散发出生人勿进的寒气让他有些不敢再靠近，他在这里工作小半年，从未碰到过有谁会在这种情况下拒绝他，超出预料的举动一时之间让他不知如何搭话。

旁边的祁翰见状，笑道，“博少这是怎么了，还真的收心了？”

王一博抿着嘴，没打算搭理祁翰，别的人听了可没忍住八卦，纷纷问此话怎讲。

祁翰好像还嫌事情不够大，笑着把事情说出来，“听说博少最近养了一只小兔儿？这次口味可有点特殊啊。”

“谁啊谁啊？祁少可不道义，怎么有消息也不跟哥儿几个说道说道。”

“博少，你倒是说句话啊，由得祁翰在这里瞎说吗？”

大家往王一博看去，都在等一个回答，王一博慢悠悠地点点头承认，“是真的。”

“哟，那这就是博少的不是了，来来来，罚酒。”

“罚酒罚酒。”

身旁的小洛咬着下唇，眼中闪过一丝不甘，却还是听话地给王一博倒上酒。

大伙儿一起起哄，一杯杯地给王一博灌酒，又喝了一波这才散去。

王一博下了酒局回到住处时，头已经有些昏沉，他打开门，屋内亮着莹莹灯光，肖战缩在沙发上，怀里揪着一个抱枕，似乎睡着了。

他走过去，在肖战面前蹲下，屋内常年恒温，因此肖战只穿了一件单薄的淡蓝色居家服，眼睛紧闭睡的香甜，王一博凑过去，在他耳边落下一个吻，感受到动静，肖战迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看见王一博，立即坐起身来。

“一博，你、你回来啦。”他搓搓眼睛，声音还带着刚醒的软糯。

“嗯，怎么睡在这里？会着凉的。”

“嗯……在等、等你，不小心睡…睡着了。”

王一博牵起肖战的手，“乖，去房间睡吧？”

肖战随着王一博的牵引站起身，没走两步想起来一件事，“一、一博，我给你留了夜宵，如果你饿…饿了的话，可以去吃一点。”

“好，那我去吃一点，你先去床上睡。”王一博柔声答应。

“嗯。”

王一博走到餐桌边，上面放着一碗还温热的藕片排骨汤，绿油油的葱花飘在鲜汤上，浓香传来，让人食指大动，刚才喝了不少的酒，胃里的确有些空了，于是王一博也没犹豫，坐下将汤喝了个干净。

喝完汤，王一博去浴室洗了个澡，等一切弄好，肖战已经窝在床里再度睡过去了，王一博轻手轻脚地上床，柔软的床铺陷进去一个坑，他把肖战翻了个面面对自己，然后将熟睡的人锁入怀中，也沉沉睡去。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

7.

王一博比想象中更加忙碌一些，肖战并不是每一天都能见到他，有时候是因为饭局，有时候因为工作关系，王一博会直接在酒店里休息，就像今天，王一博提早给肖战留了消息不回来了，肖战看到消息，失落之外却又偷偷庆幸，王一博不在正好给了他制作礼物的时间。

肖战回到家，一头钻进了厨房，打开购物袋，露出里面一打的巧克力，他不确定能不能一次性成功，因此多买了好些。将巧克力拆出来几块，放进盆里捣碎，然后倒入锅子中，隔水加热，袅袅的醇香气息蔓延开来。

透过厨房的窗户望出去，鹅毛般的大雪洋洋洒洒地飘下来，进入2月的京城，迎来了这个月的第一场大雪，就在情人节的前一晚，真是映了巧克力包装上的那句“白色恋人”。

其实肖战并不知道王一博喜不喜欢巧克力，就像他至今不知道王一博是做什么的，只是隐隐约约知道他有一家自己的公司，家里是什么情况一概不知，也并不想刻意去了解，他与王一博的关系就仅限于他们两人，不牵扯别的什么。王一博不缺钱，亦不会缺什么贵重的礼物，肖战拿不出多贵重的东西，他只有这一颗满满的心意。

将巧克力倒入模具，放进冰箱冷藏，等到明天它们就会成为第一份情人节的礼物，肖战看着冰箱里静静躺着的一排巧克力，充满期待地想。

王一博在第二天发给了肖战一串地址，让他晚饭的时候过去，肖战早早地调好了休，情人节是外卖行业最忙碌的节日之一，肖战一反常态的调休让磊子痛心不已。

“战子哥，你怎么下午还请假啊，今天提成很多的呀！”

“我、我今天有约了……”

“哇——”磊子一下高呼起来，八卦兮兮地凑过去，“战子哥，有新情况啊？”

“也、也没有……”，肖战紧张地搓搓手，却扛不住磊子直白的目光，渐渐红了脸。

磊子也没追问，说，“哎……真让人羡慕啊，也不知道是谁这么运气！你好好玩，哪像我孤家寡人一个，只能好好工作咯。”

“嗯……嗯！”肖战点点头，一想到晚上就能见到王一博，不由地抿嘴笑了起来，这一笑让身旁的磊子看愣了神，他一直知道肖战长得好看，可他平时为人低调，打扮得也简单，存在感低得让人很难注意到，眼前这抹笑让磊子忽然想起从前读书时语文课本里的一句话来，“巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮”，眼波婉转，颊边微醺，比书中仕女图更多几分惊心动魄的美。

“那、那我先走啦，明天、见！”肖战脱了工作服，换上自己的外套，是一件米色的呢子大衣，里面搭配了白色的针织毛衣，一看就与平日里不同的打扮，更增添了几分节日的氛围。

肖战赶到餐厅时比预想的时间早了许多，王一博在一家高级的日式料亭定好了位置，和风感十足的装潢别致又不失传统情调，身穿和服的服务员将肖战领到一间安静又隐蔽的包间里，肖战在中间的蒲团上盘腿坐下，茶碗里的绿茶正袅袅地冒着热气，包间内有盎然的绿竹做装饰，玻璃门外还能看见日式的庭院，小桥流水，松竹环绕，惊鹿在蓄满水后倒进池子里的瞬间发出“啪”的脆响，莫名抚平人心中的忧愁烦闷，使一切归于宁静。

蒲团旁放着一个精致的小袋，里面有细心包装好的手作巧克力，肖战又看了一眼，确保它并没有任何折损，静下心来慢慢等待王一博。

王一博在工作结束前，接到了一通电话。

看着手机屏幕上的备注，王一博皱起了眉头，他接起电话，表情淡淡，“姐。”

“咚咚咚。”办公室的门被推开，杨程一身笔挺的西装站在王一博的办公桌前。

“少爷。”

王一博单手插在口袋，站在巨大的落地窗前背对着杨程，“我要去一趟老宅。”

杨程微微点头，立即说道，“好的，我现在就去备车。”

“你不用跟我去。”王一博转过身，他神色淡然，让人看不出在想什么，可杨程跟了他三年，还是从他脸色上看出些许不悦，“你去接肖战，跟他说我有事去不了，还有，去替我买一样东西。”

“好的，少爷。”

与王一博约定好的时间已经超过了十几分钟，王一博一向来不是一个爱迟到的人，肖战托着腮，正想是不是晚高峰时期路上有些堵车，包厢的门被打开，肖战笑着回过头，却看见门外站着的是王一博的助理杨程。

“杨、杨助理，你怎么来了？”肖战往杨程身后探探脑袋，却没看见王一博的身影。

“肖先生，少爷今晚有急事来不了，我是来送你回家的。”杨程恭敬地半鞠一个躬，平静没有波澜的语调像是一个人工智能机器人一般。

肖战的脸上闪过一抹显而易见的落寞，微微低下头，拽紧了手边的纸袋，说道，“好。”

杨程给肖战打包了一些精致的日料，驱车将肖战送到楼下，下车后，肖战接过杨程手中的日料道了声谢，说道，“不、不用送我上去了，我自、自己可以上去。”

“肖先生，请稍等。”杨程绕过肖战，打开后备箱，从里面拿出一个黑色的小箱子，看不清装了什么，“这里还有一样东西，我送您上去。”

肖战迷惑地点点头，杨程跟着进了屋，蹲在地上，打开小黑盒的拉链，从里面拿出一只手掌大小的猫崽。

“这是少爷特意吩咐要我送到肖先生手上的，少爷很抱歉今晚不能和肖先生一起用餐。”

杨程一边解释一边把小猫递到肖战手中，肖战怔怔地将它捧在手心，这是一只灰白相间的曼基康猫，体型小到肖战一双手就能裹住，看上去刚出生几个月的样子，奶猫在肖战手里乖乖睡着，间隙轻声地打着小呼噜，柔软的腹部贴住他的掌心，温热的触感，仿佛能感知到心脏的跳动，这是一个鲜活的小生命，如此惹人怜爱。

肖战把它搂进怀里，笑意就快溢出眼眸。

王一博的车开到老宅时，暮色已经降临，这里是军队大院，门口的守卫严谨，仔细核对好车牌，便放了行。

餐桌上已经坐了两个人，佣人正忙前忙后地布置菜色，正中端坐着一名中年人，一袭笔挺的暗绿色军装，肩膀上附着的三颗星熠熠发亮，他的神色平静，却有着不怒自威的气势。中年人身旁坐着一位年轻女性，长发挽在脑后，一身淡蓝色丝质衬衫，衬得整个人看起来干练又大方。

“哟，少爷回来了。”还是佣人先看到的王一博，她立即从后厨端来一盅汤，放在中年人另一边的座位上，“这是少爷爱喝的，特意温着的，就等你了。”

王一博径直走到餐桌边，朝上面的人低声问好，“爸，姐，陈妈。”

“嗯。”坐在主位的中年人微微颔首，嗓音中带着威严，“开饭吧。”

“快坐吧。”王一博对面的年轻女性开口道，“陈妈特意做了你爱吃的菜。”

三人安静地开始用餐，席间只听见餐具碰撞的轻微响声，王一博草草地吃了些便没了胃口，此时，主位上的人也放下了筷子。

“最近在外面都在做些什么？”王一博的父亲王毅开口问道，常年身居高位的他，语气中的压迫力让人感到紧张。

王一博像是丝毫没有受到影响，随意答道，“没做什么，弄点小生意。”

“做点小生意，哼！”王毅清哼一声，似有怒意，“你回国多久了？还在整天浑浑噩噩，不知道鬼混什么东西，你想过未来没有？”

“没想过。”王一博抬起头，对上王毅的眼神，“过一天是一天。”

“啪——”王毅重重地一拍桌，“你打算什么时候回家，你难道指望你姐姐就一直这么给你扛着公司？”

“谁稀罕谁拿去。”

“你……！”王毅指着王一博的脸，胸口起伏不已，“你看看你现在成什么样了？整天不务正业，你母亲要是还在的话会想看到你这幅模样？！”

“你没有资格提她”，王一博皱起眉，眼神冷漠地像冰霜，“还有，我在做自己喜欢的事情，就是不务正业？就是浑浑噩噩？”

王毅气红了脸，正要开口，却被门口一声响亮地“报告首长”所打断。

来人同样也是一身军装，只是胸前挂着的军衔低了不少，他一路小跑到王毅身边，毕恭毕敬地行了一个军礼，凑到耳边低语了几句。

王毅听完点点头，吩咐道，“备车”，他拿起陈妈递过来的军帽，路过王一博身边时说道，“下个月是你母亲的忌日，必须回来”，随后大步离开。

王一博板着脸，这顿饭吃得没有滋味，他想即刻就离开这座充斥母亲回忆的大宅，他站起身对着对面正优雅喝茶的人说道，“姐，我先走了。”

“坐下。”王一博的长姐王一慧放下手中的红茶，只是淡淡的一句话，却充满了上位者的气势。

王一博撇着嘴坐回去，他的姐姐向来是个说一不二的主，即使在这个家里也有很高的话语权。姐姐大他将近13岁，母亲去世之后，年仅19岁的王一慧一边在国外读书，一边接管起了母亲家族的生意。许是年龄差距太大，又或者是长姐一直忙于工作，王一博与王一慧的交流并不多，因此王一慧也只是在大事上插手王一博的决定。

“姐，你有什么事吗？”

王一慧没有拐弯抹角，直接开口，“我知道你在外面做什么，你要是想做就放手去做，家里的公司你要是不感兴趣就别管了，姐还没老到硬要你回来。”

王一博一听，亮了眼睛，立即好言好语道，“姐，我就知道你最好了，那爸那边……？”

“爸那边我会顶着的，不碍事。”

“谢谢姐！”

“但是有一件事……”王一慧缓缓喝了一口红茶，举手投足透着精致，“爸的老战友金家的孙女，这几天英国留学回来，你去见见。”

“姐，我不相亲。”王一博想也没想地拒绝。

“你要干什么事业，我可以不管，但相对的，婚姻大事上你必须和合适的人结婚，我又没按着你的头要你和她马上结婚，去见一见，处一处，别老想着拒绝。”

王一博眉头紧锁，有些抗拒这样的安排，“可是姐，我还小，我不想那么早就结婚。”

“还小？你都快25了，再说了，这也是奶奶的意思。”

王一慧知道抓蛇拿取七寸的道理，王一博最听奶奶的话，如今奶奶身体不好，更是希望王一博能够早日结婚好生个小娃儿给她瞧瞧，适时搬出奶奶，王一博没有办法再继续拒绝。

“我知道了。”王一博起身，“没什么事了吧，我走了。”

“还有，你现在在外面玩玩，我不管，但是别太认真，知道了吗？”

王一慧的警告在身后幽幽地响起，王一博身影顿了顿，头也不回地走了。

司机在前方平稳地驾驶，这座城市已经坠入夜幕，王一博懒懒地靠在后座看向窗外华灯初上，沿路的车辆汇集成一条河流，疾行而过在脸上留下一道虚晃的光斑，所有人都向着名为“家”的地方奔去，而王一博却是唯一一个迫切想逃离那里的人。

大宅里依旧冷的不像话，脑海中母亲在空荡荡的大宅里苦苦等待的落寞神情，苍白地微笑着抚摸他的头，安慰他父亲马上就会回来的记忆一层又一层地向他袭卷来，就像跳进一个深不见底的冰窟，童年无数次一个人赤脚走在冰凉地板上的孤独，夜里高烧到不省人事的无助，王一博用力拽开领带，企图摆脱这样的窒息感。明明是三个彼此疏离的人却要像笑话似的扮作家人在同一个饭桌上相亲相爱地吃饭，让王一博坐在大宅的每一刻，都觉得冷。

打开公寓的门，一团小小的身影缩在沙发前的地毯上，似乎对来人并无察觉，肖战背对王一博，弯着腰嘴里时不时地发出咿咿呀呀的吴侬软语，房中的暖气开得正好，除去了王一博身上的风霜之气，客厅里没有开大灯，落地灯散发着昏黄的暖光，将这一幕场景描绘成一副温暖的画卷。

“你在做什么？”王一博走到肖战身后，出声问道。

听见声音，肖战的身子颤了一下，立即转过身，大大的眼睛正闪闪发着亮光，他兴冲冲地说，“一、一博，你回来啦！你快、快看，它抱着我的手指！”

王一博低低笑了声，顺着肖战的视线凑到他身前看去，一只小小的奶猫正蜷缩在软垫上，它闭着眼，小肚子一起一伏的，两只前爪捞住肖战的食指不放，睡得正香。

肖战满脸笑意地凝视熟睡的小猫，一边说，“我刚才想、想了好多名字，你说，我们叫、叫她坚果好不好？”

“嗯。”王一博其实并不在意熟睡的小猫，他侧着头看肖战温顺的侧脸，两颊似有浅浅的粉红，显得暖绒可爱，眼角微微向上挑起，明明看着纯真却又像是在勾人。

“喜欢吗？这个礼物。”

“嗯！”肖战转过头，弯起一个小小的笑，“谢谢你，一博，你、你怎么知道我喜、喜欢猫？”

“上次在你家看到的书，我猜的。”

“啊。”肖战像是想到什么，小心翼翼地从奶猫的爪子里抽出手指，站起身跑向厨房，从冰箱里拿出一个小盒子，又“噔噔噔”地跑回来，在王一博身边盘腿坐下，将手中的东西递到他面前。

“这…这个。”肖战脸上的红晕更甚，微低着头露出一截细白的脖颈，“这是我、我亲手做的…巧克力，也、也是礼物，你尝尝？”

王一博打开纸盖，里面的两排巧克力分别做成了卡通兔子和狮子的形状，有纯巧克力也有白巧克力，他拿起一个放入口中，浓郁的可可味在瞬间蔓延开来，苦味和甜味被调剂地刚刚好，还有一股浓香的奶味紧随其后。

“怎、怎么样？”王一博表情没有太大的变动，肖战有些紧张，小声问。

“好吃。”王一博伸出手，揉揉肖战蓬松的头发。

“你喜欢就、就好。”

肖战歪着头，贴住王一博的手心，微笑的弧度带动眼尾小小的褶子，肖战就这么目光灼灼地看向王一博，如同满天繁星的坠落。

王一博忽然觉得，心脏最柔软的地方像被人戳了一下。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

8.

“其实有一个让它更好吃的方法。”

“什、什么方法？”肖战眼神亮晶晶的，端坐着像在课堂里的好好学生，就差没拿出笔记了。

王一博眼眸沉沉，他凑到肖战耳边，温软的嘴唇触碰到耳垂，肖战立刻敏感地一颤，王一博说话的气息打在耳廓，酥酥痒痒的。

“把你和它放在一起吃。”

肖战一惊，红着脸手足无措地推开王一博，向后蜷去，王一博拿起盒中的巧克力放入嘴中，不由分说地攫过肖战的下巴，倾身吻了上去，两人顺势倒在毛绒的地毯上，巧克力的浓香在彼此的口腔之间蔓延开来，王一博的舌将融化的巧克力浆渡到肖战嘴中，交缠的唇舌仿佛在一起追逐还未融化的巧克力块，模糊不清的呻吟从缝隙中漏出来，来不及兜住的溶液顺着肖战的嘴角划落。

“好吃吗？”

王一博俯在上空挑起嘴角，伸出舌头舔掉唇上多余的甜味，半分慵懒，十分餍足，还有隐隐山雨欲来的气势。

肖战万万没想过巧克力还能有这样色气的玩法，一张巴掌小脸憋的通红，他攥紧身下的地毯，磕磕巴巴地说，“一、一博，别在这里，坚、坚果还在旁边睡…睡着呢。”

“睡得熟着呢，再说，小猫又不懂。”王一博舔了舔肖战通红的耳廓，直把人舔地在身下一颤一颤地，忍不住闭起眼，睫毛像振翅的蝴蝶扑闪扑闪的，比起一旁熟睡的小猫，王一博觉得身下的肖战才更像一只奶猫，柔软又脆弱。

就像那天，他在灯红酒绿里见到肖战的第一眼开始，他远看着肖战从帽檐底下抬起来的脸，哀求的双目里眼波流动，王一博心口涌起一种强烈的肆虐感，他忽然很想知道这个人被狠狠欺负时哭红的眼眸是怎么样的艳色。

肖战的毛衣被轻而易举地掀开，卷过头顶，留在手腕处露出洁白的胸膛，昏黄的灯光里，衣服下细腻的肌肤温润如白玉，淡粉色的乳头因为暴露在微凉的空气中而颤颤地挺立起来，肖战纤瘦的腰身此刻正在轻微扭动着，仿佛想挣脱开王一博那令他羞耻的目光，他轻声唤着，“一、一博……”

王一博伸手拿过两个巧克力，放在肖战挺立起来的乳尖上，接触到带着凉意的巧克力，肖战一震，随即意识到王一博在做什么，原本泛红的耳垂更是鲜艳欲滴。

“一博……”

“难得为我做的巧克力，可不能辜负了你的心意。”王一博弯起嘴角，低下头舔舐肖战的乳尖，他轻轻用舌头勾起被体温融化掉一些的巧克力，舌尖掠过敏感的乳尖，激起胸前一片颤栗。

“唔……”

王一博抿起嘴细细品尝，舔去唇边多余的巧克力，满足地夸道，“真甜。”

复又将挺立的乳尖就着口中的巧克力一并含入，舌头环绕打着圈刺激着敏感的乳头，仿佛不想浪费任何一滴巧克力浓浆，肖战难耐地挺起胸膛，另一侧无人问津的巧克力已经融了大半，摇摇欲坠地快要滑落。

“嗯……一博……”肖战止不住闷哼，“右、右边……”

“右边也想要？”王一博轻笑，“小战好着急。”

“不、不是的……”肖战喘着小气，忙着解释，憋红了一双眼尾，“要、要掉下去了！”

王一博眼眸一沉，开始亲吻另一边被冷落已久的乳尖，将巧克力尽数舔尽，灼热的呼吸沿着起伏不停的前胸一路往下，轻柔的吻如蜻蜓点水般落在小腹和腰侧，王一博轻轻啃咬着肖战的腰侧，敏感点不断地被攻击着，肖战只能大口大口地喘着气，身体控制不住地轻颤，任由王一博脱掉他下身的遮掩。

肖战的下身早已高高翘起，顶端不停地涌出点点清液，王一博一手握住肖战的挺立来回滑动，另一只手探到身后，后穴突然被异物塞入，肖战诧异地抬起头，瞪大了眼睛看王一博的胡作非为。

“啊……一博……！”

王一博勾起唇角，眼里闪过一抹狡黠，他低下头，安抚似的亲亲肖战的嘴唇，手指将巧克力一股脑儿地塞入了后穴中。

“乖，后面也要吃。”

“哈……啊……”，肖战从喉间滚出一声难耐的呻吟，双手拽紧了王一博的肩膀，不知道是要把他推远还是拉地更近一些。

身后的手指也没闲着，温热的后穴将巧克力融化成粘稠的酱，王一博修长的手指就着液体的润滑往深处探去，白色的巧克力酱混杂着分泌出的液体，随着手指的抽插被挤出穴外。

王一博又增加了两只，伴随着手指的搅动，室内响起了咕叽咕叽的水声，这声音不大，却分外黏腻。

肖战难耐地挪动身体，试图逃离体内层层叠叠涌上来的快感和耳边环绕不止令人羞耻的抽插声，他就快要被这水深火热的冲突感给折磨疯。

眼里浮起生理性的泪水，盈盈地散在眼眶，王一博望过去就是这样一副旖旎场景，肖战泪眼朦胧地望着他，眼珠像剔透琉璃蒙了层雾气，明明是出淤泥而不染的纯却又被拉落了人间染上欲，眼尾微微泛红，似娇羞又似欲拒还休。

只这一眼，王一博便再也受不了了。

抽出手指，指节上沾染了白色的液体，他不自觉放到唇边舔了一口。

肖战第一次见如此色气十足的王一博，瞬间脸红地如同煮熟了的螃蟹。

此时的肖战早已未着寸缕，而王一博仍然整整齐齐地穿戴者，他迅速地脱掉上衣，露出精瘦矫健的好身材，包裹在西装衬衫下的腹肌线条被大大方方地展露出来，平时看不出来，只觉得王一博高挑瘦长，但如果真要比起力气来，王一博单手就能抓住肖战让他无法动弹。

“咔——”金属皮带扣解开时，发出响亮的声音。

即使见过许多次，肖战还是不由自主地被王一博的尺寸吓到，黑色的内裤勾勒出那处高高挺立的形状，肖战颤颤地向后缩去，却不小心带出身下一片晶莹水渍，王一博掐着肖战的细腰，一把将他轻松地攫回来，将他细长的腿环绕在腰上。

释放出来的欲望正抵在扩张好的穴口，王一博扶着粗大，故意似地在穴口打着圈，“它也很想尝尝小战做的巧克力哦。”

“一博……你、你别……”肖战羞地眯起眼睛，眼尾湿漉漉的，像清晨的小鹿。

王一博没给肖战拒绝的机会，缓缓而坚定地挺入已经涨到疼痛的性器。

“唔……啊……”肖战口中泄露出一丝破碎的呻吟，后穴被打开到了极致，那滚烫的东西一下挺进到了最深处，令人毛骨悚然的饱胀感和隐约的快感像电流般传遍了肖战的身体。

完全埋入肖战的体内，王一博发出一声满足的喟叹，紧致的内壁包裹着他的巨大，粘膜热得快要融化一样，他不给肖战喘息的机会，抓着他柔软的臀肉用力地抽插起来，室内回响着“啪啪啪”的撞击声，王一博的大手一边掐揉着肖战白皙的臀瓣，留下一条条红色的指印，另一边的性器寻找到后穴内的敏感点，一下又一下狠狠地戳刺上去。

“呜……一、一博……太、太……深了……啊……”

肖战在身下微微仰着脸，眼神迷离，面色一片潮红，他敏感地察觉到王一博不同于往日的粗暴，像是在发泄着什么，猛烈地撞击将呜咽和呻吟都撞地支离破碎，他努力凑到王一博耳边，轻轻地在那里落下一个吻，与他耳鬓厮磨。

温柔的亲吻就像是安抚，王一博的情绪渐渐地平缓下来，他转过头，吻住肖战的唇，随后狂烈如同风暴般的撞击再次袭来，王一博抱起肖战的身体，大掌压住臀部再不离开，浅出深入地用力抽插后穴，穴内的液体也顺着性器缓缓流下，分不清哪些是融化了的巧克力酱，哪些是分泌出的体液。

肖战的双手死死地攀住王一博的肩膀，后穴的快感顺着脊椎而上，在脑内汹涌地炸开，他觉得自己也仿佛变成了那摊融化了的巧克力，被王一博拆吃入腹，最后与他合二为一，流淌进他的温热血脉。

肖战在身后的大床上睡得很熟，方才结束一场激烈的性事后由着王一博抱他在浴室清洗，一粘到床就很快睡着了，他侧着蜷缩起身体睡觉，胸口小小地起伏着像是累极，柔软的头丝松松散散地搭在额间，看着像是才20出头的少年。

王一博转过身，裹紧身上的棉袍，冬日的寒风无孔不入，带来丝丝凉意却也让他的头脑从刚才的情事里清醒过来。

手机界面上是王一慧推送给他的名片，王一博点了一支烟，他知道像他这样的出身，可以肆无忌惮地挥金如土，可以用权势扫平所有障碍，顶着家族的光环却也要履行该有的义务，就连王一慧的婚姻亦由不得她自己做主，而他早就清楚这样的事实，心里却没由来地一阵烦闷。

狠狠吸掉最后一口烟，王一博顺手给对方发去了信息。

肖战第二天上工前，被主管叫过去给他发了上个月的奖金，肖战平时为人低调又勤奋苦干，主管对这个北漂的小伙子也颇为满意，因此每个月的奖金比别人高出一些，肖战喜滋滋地看着工资卡里的存款又上升了一点，他掐指算算，就快攒够目标金额了，不由地开始期待起来。

干劲一来，肖战立马接了几个新的订单。

这天京城的天空阴沉沉的，还伴随着灰蒙蒙的薄雾，路上视野不好也因此好多路段都塞着车，肖战骑着电动车在车群中穿梭，寒风刮在脸上，又从围巾的缝隙里钻进脖子，冷得他有些瑟缩。

到达订单上的地址，肖战给对方传去已经到达的信息，这里是有一整片高级写字楼的繁华区，鳞次栉比的街道上还散布着许多国际型酒店和高级餐厅，路边停了一排车，肖战想找个空隙停下，却不曾想到旁边停着的那辆车忽然发动开了出来，等他意识到要躲开已经来不及了，电动车被狠狠地撞倒在地，就连上面的外卖也顺带一起砸在肖战的身上。

事情发生的突然，肖战顾不及摔到地上的痛，急忙去查看倒下的外卖袋，里面放着保温的三个外卖已经全洒了，还有一些汤水从拉链的缝隙中漏出来滴在肖战的衣服上。

完了，这是肖战的第一个念头。

车门打开，车上走下来一位中年男性，一身西装挺着略显的啤酒肚，还没等肖战道声抱歉，劈头盖脸地就是一通责怪。

“你骑电动车怎么回事啊？不看路的吗？”说完又去查看车头相撞的位置，那里被电动车的脚踏板划出了几道不算严重的刮痕，“你看看这里被你划的，我这车很贵的，你赔得起吗你？！”

这对于肖战来说简直是雪上又加霜，来取外卖的顾客正好这时也赶到了，看见一地的狼藉赶忙问肖战她的外卖在哪儿。

肖战被两个责问的人团团围住，滔滔不绝地指责像海浪一样向他涌来，他说话本就慢，这时更是惨白着一张小脸，急地磕磕绊绊的说不清楚。

此时，隔壁酒店的旋转门里走出一群人，为首的是一个剃着寸头的高个子，怀里搂着一个长相娇艳的男生，五官凌厉很是有气势，走在后面的几个年轻人，一个个衣着光鲜，长相俊朗，站在一起吸引了不少过路人的目光，看着就不似普通人。

为首的人忽然转过头去，对身后一个神情淡漠的人说道，“诶，博少，那是不是你养的小兔子啊？”

开口的人是之前见过肖战一面的祁翰，而身后抬起头望过去的正是刚带着朋友和代理商谈完工作的王一博，他将视线锁定在了那个被两个人团团围住的人的身影上，微微蹙起了眉。

“祁少，什么小兔子呀？”祁翰身边娇小的男生拉拉他的衣摆，柔着声问。

“就是那个，送外卖的。”祁翰努努嘴，指了个方向，把玩着怀中人脸侧的鬓角发，笑嘻嘻地说，“小洛啊，你说咱们博少这个口味是不是有点特别啊？”

“啊，是吗……”小洛正是上回坐在王一博身边的公子哥儿，那次没能接近王一博，让一向心高气傲的他受了挫，这就在心里默默惦记上了，偷偷地斜眼去瞄王一博此时的反应。

王一博依旧和平时一样没什么表情，可周围几个熟悉他的朋友却觉出些什么不对，他微微抿着嘴侧脸透着冷芒，应该是在生气，几个人面面相觑不知道该不该说什么，最后还是站在王一博身边的沈司景上前拍拍他的肩膀。

“一博，你要不要过去看看？”他笑着说，“反正这里事情也谈妥了，我们这就散了吧。”

“嗯。”

王一博点点头，大步向前走去。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

9.

肖战费了一番口舌才跟顾客说明原因，并承诺赔给她双倍的费用，这才解决了一位，随后，那车主见人走了一个于是又发起难来。

“你说说，我这车你怎么赔，你先挡着我的路，应该是你全责！”中年男子说话指指点点地，很不客气。

“对、对不起，先生，但的确是、是您先撞上来的。”虽然对方气势汹汹，可当肖战理清思路后，却不想再任由对方无理取闹地强加责任于他。

“你！你在说什么！”对方见肖战忽然揭穿了他，一张老脸气的通红，抬起手就要发作却被人大力地拦住。

“哎哟——”中年男子痛呼，“你谁啊！你做什么！”

肖战回过头，王一博正冷着脸站在他身后。

“一、一博！”肖战惊呼出声，他没料想到会在这里看见王一博，更何况他此时沉着脸的表情看上去隐隐有些可怕，“一博，你、你怎么在这？”

肖战的余光不经意间瞥见王一博身后不远处的几张熟悉面孔，那些人他曾经在会所见过，是王一博的朋友们，此时他们正站在酒店门前往这边望过来，看起来像是刚结束了饭局，却意外撞见了自己这副模样。肖战低下头，此刻的他一身狼狈，衣裤被泼了饭菜的汤水，散发出混杂难闻的气息，耳边还传来中年人断断续续的叫骂声，肖战的心紧紧地被揪了起来，恨不得找一个地洞立即钻进去，他从来没有一刻觉得如此难堪，并且忍不住地想，他是不是让一博在朋友们面前丢脸了。

“他对你做了什么？”王一博冷冷地问，眼神却盯着中年男子，深深的眸子里像是淬了层寒冰，那中年男子原本正破口大骂着，看到王一博凌厉的气势，欺软怕硬地降低了音量。

“他把我的车撞了，我可没做什么啊！”

“是这样吗？”王一博转头问肖战。

“不、不是的！”肖战急忙摇头解释，“我停在这边，是…是这位先生先、先撞上来的。”

王一博听完，从口袋中掏出手机，拨通电话，不到一两分钟，杨程就赶到现场，王一博留下让他处理的吩咐后，拉着肖战的手腕让他坐进前方的黑色轿车里，自己则撑着车门站在车外低下头，对肖战说，“先让司机送你回去，剩下来的事情杨程会处理的。”

肖战低着头，衣服下摆和裤子上被泼上的汤水经过一段时间的浸染和混杂发出一股奇怪的味道，他的手指不自觉地拽紧衣侧，不安地害怕王一博会闻到，眼前的王一博一如往常一般衣着得体，笔挺的西服衬托得他整个人干净又贵气，肖战几乎要无地自容，他轻轻问，“你、你呢？”

“我暂时不回去。”肖战抬起头，见王一博顿了顿，眼里飞快地闪过一抹情绪，又开口说道，“晚上有饭局，你先回去，嗯？”

“好。”肖战点点头。

司机将肖战送到公寓底下便驱车离去，肖战打电话和领头说完情况得到允假后，进浴室洗了个澡，换下来的衣物被丢进洗衣机，上面晕开一层茶色的汤渍。肖战回屋打开衣橱，他来时只带了些许衣物，可此时橱里满满当当地挂满了许多，琳琅满目，都是杨程带人来挂上的。肖战不懂，听杨程说这是王一博给他买的，他不认识这些牌子，但它们一件件都看上去那么细致精美又价值不菲，肖战一次也没有穿过，他从不认为自己与王一博在金钱上的差异需要靠装饰自己才能弥补，那样只会显得他与王一博的世界看上去更加格格不入。

可今天的事……

肖战走到客厅，抱起蜷在窝里的坚果姑娘，它吃饱饭后看样子是打算睡个午觉，小小的身子毛茸茸地缩成一团，肖战把它放进怀里，奶猫小小地叫了两声往里蹭了蹭，又迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼。

“坚果，你、你说，我今天是…是不是给他丢脸了？”

回答他的是一片寂静无声，奶猫在怀里舒服地打着呼噜，暖暖的身体能清晰地感知到它的心跳，就是这样一个幼小的生命全心全意地依托着他而存活，肖战收紧了手臂，仿佛借着它的身体取暖，他没由来地觉得害怕，今日那些投射到身上的目光像是活生生地将一寸寸他扒开，血淋淋地面对他与王一博之间的差距。

“坚果，我该、该怎么办？”

坚果无意识地伸出爪子舔了舔，嗷呜一声像是做了一个美梦，真是不知道忧愁的小家伙，肖战笑了笑，揉了揉坚果柔软的毛发，把它放回小窝。

王一博回到家时，肖战正拿着玩具在逗吃饱喝足的坚果，它竖起身子两只小爪在空中挥舞，努力地去捞逗猫棒上的羽毛，肖战眯着眼睛笑得开心，回过头时还没来得及收住笑容，王一博一愣，随后走到客厅，脱了外套，对肖战说他去洗个澡。

肖战本想去给王一博去准备点吃食，余光看见被随意丢在沙发上的外套，无奈地摇摇头，王一博在生活上一向来不拘小节，也只有从这点小细节上才能窥探到他与年龄相符合的部分，肖战走过去拿起外套，却顿在原地，良久，他收紧手指，将外套挂入衣橱。

浴室门被打开，王一博套了浴袍从里面走出来，肖战已经将煲好的汤加热过，盛在碗里，王一博晚饭没什么胃口，闻到香味忽然觉得食指大动，他尝了一口，馥郁的香气在唇齿间划开，里头的骨头炖地久了，浓香四溢，肖战坐在王一博对面，轻声问，“好喝吗？”

“嗯。”王一博点点头，“正好饿了。”

肖战有些欲言又止地样子，犹豫了几秒，问，“晚饭，没、没吃好吗？”

王一博喝汤的手顿了顿，随后扯了扯嘴角，“嗯，话多听着烦，吃不下。”

“哦……哦。”

“对了，战战。”王一博似乎想起什么，看着肖战说，“你现在的工作怎么样？”

肖战疑惑着脸回答，“挺、挺好的。”

王一博酝酿了一下，问，“不然，你把工作辞了吧？”

肖战的心像从空中极速坠落，“咚”地一声砸在地上，他苍白着脸，字里行间带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，“为、为什么……？”

“其实你不用这么辛苦的，起早贪黑的。”王一博凑上前，“我完全可以养你啊。”

肖战咬着下唇，从那里传来的刺痛仿佛可以转移走眼眶里传出来的温热，他低头掩饰想一副快要哭出来的样子，闷闷地说，“一、一博，我不需要你来…来养我，我有自己的工作，我可、可以养活我自己。”

肖战心里说不上来的难受，他想起外婆曾经和他说，人生最难得的是碰上一个真心喜爱的人，如果碰上了就千万不要松手，可是外婆从来没有教他，如果这个喜欢的人是他无论怎么伸手都够不到的天上人呢？

王一博见肖战眼眶红红的样子，有些慌了，“你别哭，我只是……我只是问问你，不然，如果你想要工作的话，我给你在我家公司安排个清闲的职位，又不辛苦，工资还比现在的高？你说好不好？”

肖战沉默地摇摇头，过了许久才说，“我喜欢现…现在的工作，一博，你能不能不、不要逼我？”

从认识到现在，肖战很少拒绝过自己，王一博一直觉得他像是只温顺的兔子，温婉居家，却没想到他柔软的皮毛下也有尖锐的小刺。

“好。”王一博也没了办法，“不逼你，就当我刚才没说过这些。”

肖战绷紧的神经松了下去，点点头。

“对了。”王一博又说，“今天我的朋友见着你了，他们说要组个局，闹着让我带你去，就在周日。”

肖战瞪大了眼，初次见面的场景还历历在目，那个名叫祁少的人是怎么样在大庭广众之下戏弄他的，当时的恐惧和无措又漫上心头，他小心翼翼地问，“可、可以不去吗？”

王一博似乎也想起了第一次见面造成的不愉快，沉吟了一下，说道，“也好，不去就不去吧，他们开起玩笑来嘴巴上没个门栏。”

双方没再多说什么结束了话题，肖战的神情恹恹，给坚果铺好窝就进了房。

这次换做王一博不懂了，他身边来来去去的那些人，没有一个不抱有目的，或是为了他的钱，或是为了他的权，王一博善于游戏规则，他看上肖战的人，作为回报，他乐意付出等价的金钱，或者是任何肖战想要的东西，可肖战又似乎什么也不想要。

王一博喜欢公平的交易关系，简单又明了，曾经也有人向他索求感情，可最后也只不过是为了增加要价的筹码。至于肖战……他似乎让王一博有些无措，就像一拳头打在软绵绵的枕头上，让他难以在这段关系中找到如同以前一般的平衡点，胸口莫名升起一股烦躁的情绪。

就像现在，他将肖战蜷缩着睡去的身体整个揉进怀里，王一博曾经因为并不习惯与人同床共枕这件事，起初来肖战这里的时间并不多，可渐渐地一次、两次，他发现搂着肖战睡觉似乎并不是一件多么难以接受的事情，甚至抱着他睡觉冬天就好像再也不需要暖气，源源不断地热量从肖战的身上渡来，王一博把冰凉的脚塞进肖战的双腿间，舒服地发出一声喟叹。

如果可以，王一博觉得这一整个冬天都抱着肖战睡觉也不错。

“少爷，前面似乎发生了交通事故。”

京城是一座永远不会停止繁忙的城市，即使是正午时分的现在，道路上也依旧车水马龙、川流不息，司机手边的导航显示前方路段发生了追尾事故，王一博看了眼手表，吩咐道，“不能迟到，走小路绕开这段吧。”

“是的，少爷。”司机调转方向，从一旁的小路拐了进去。

这是一条并不算宽敞的小路，两旁是普通的砖瓦居民小楼，堆满落叶并不算整洁的道路环境，还有小摊零零星星地摆在街口，冬日的枯枝从车窗掠过，留下一段段明暗的剪影。

“停一下。”

司机闻声靠路边停下。

“怎么了，少爷？”坐在副驾驶的杨程扭过头，正想问情况，却看见王一博扭着头望向窗外的某个点，他顺着视线看过去，“那……不是肖先生吗？”

王一博没有回应，街角那头的人穿了一身红色的制服，坐在街边的石墩上捧着塑料盒饭埋头往嘴里扒拉了几口，随后又将盒饭放到一边，略略端正好姿势，面对电动车上架着的手机，似乎在说些什么。

随后，肖战的声音似乎变得大声了起来，顺着风儿隐约刮进王一博耳中，他听见肖战对着电话那头的人叫“外婆”，不是普通话的音调，像是某种方言却也能听得懂，肖战似乎很开心地样子，和平时王一博见到的笑容不同，他向手机那端不停地招手，笑眼眯成一团，就连眼上都荡出小小的笑纹，露出一排整齐又洁白的牙齿。

“看不到我啊，等、等一下。”肖战说着摘掉了头盔，似乎是为了让老人看得更清楚，他又凑近了一些，“看到我、我没？想不想我，想…我不？”

似乎得到了想要的答案，肖战眼里漾出了满足。

“不冷，不、不要担心，好的很，我现…现在好的很。”

“我、我给你攒钱，给你买助…助听器，到时候你戴、带着就能听到别人说话了。”肖战侧过头，指了指自己耳朵上的东西，他说话的速度很慢又很有耐心，就像对待一个小朋友，“耳朵，就、就是这个，知道不？”

电话结束地很快，肖战似乎要开始工作了，他捧起盒饭猛地扒拉几口，眼睛却一直盯着屏幕，像是要把对方此时的模样深深记在心里，肖战看的专心，丝毫没有注意到对面有一辆车已经停了许久，而里面的人，也看了许久。

王一博一直觉得肖战就像某种温顺的小动物，在冬天的时候会筑巢，饥饿时囤食，附带一身完美的厨艺，他总是笑得温和，眼里是化不开的暖洋，某些程度上如同心灵熨贴，王一博在他身边总是感觉无比舒适。

直到今天他才发现，肖战可以笑地像一个肆无忌惮的小孩，又落寞得像个大人。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

10.

“走吧。”

王一博摇上车窗。

车子应声启动，缓缓驶向前方，杨程透过后视镜瞥了一眼王一博的侧脸，微笑着说，“这位肖先生，很与众不同。”

王一博被声音拉回思绪，转过头，示意杨程有什么话就说。

“他看上去和少爷以往的对象都不太一样。”

“杨程。”王一博想起什么，淡淡地吩咐，“去买一个最好的助听器，给肖战外婆送去。”

杨程闻言一怔，像是压不住惊讶地转过头，“少爷……”

“怎么了？”王一博平静地回视。

“没什么。”杨程摇摇头，“只是觉得少爷对肖先生有点不一样。”

“没什么不一样，该送的送而已。”王一博蹙眉，杨程虽说跟了他三年，但有时候王一博觉得自己这个助理似乎有些难以琢磨的地方，就比如说刚刚掠过的眼神，探究，好像要看穿他那一瞬间的故作掩饰，让王一博觉得心烦意乱。

王一博不愿意承认杨程无凭无据的猜想，他只将刚才内心那一点波澜归咎于与肖战这段时间相处下来的怜惜。

他只相信金钱构建的关系，这比起感情这种虚无又缥缈的东西来得真实许多，对于王一博来说，没有什么比落到母亲那个下场还要悲惨的事了。

——“一博，不要怪爸爸，答应妈妈好不好？”

后来王一博时常会想，到底不去怪父亲什么，是不去怪他365天在家的天数只有零头，还是不去怪他连结发妻子临死前也不能赶来，又或事母亲葬礼上一滴眼泪也没有掉的冷漠侧脸。王一博那时只有6岁，他所能感知到的，唯有母亲暗自神伤的眼泪。

肖战是在三天后接到李叔的电话的。

李叔是肖战外婆家那边的邻居，中年时失了老婆，儿子一家又在外地打工，因此独居的李叔时常抽空去照顾肖战的外婆，肖战为此也十分感激他。

电话里李叔很开心地向肖战汇报外婆的近况，并表示肖战寄来的助听器外婆已经收到了，他们两按照说明书研究了许久，现在外婆已经带上了，说着，将视屏递到外婆面前。

视频里的老人一如往日的慈祥，只是这次笑容里又多了许多欣喜，外婆在视频里连连夸肖战是个好孩子，耳朵听得清楚了就连说话也利索了许多，还问肖战什么时候回家看她。

肖战则是一头雾水。

他卡里的存款还在，也确认自己并没有失忆，剩下的只有一个解释，那就是这是别人送的，肖战的脑海里瞬间浮现了一个名字，为了印证自己的猜测，他给王一博发去了信息后很快得到肯定的答复。

此时，肖战已经无心去想王一博究竟是从哪里得知自己想要给外婆买助听器的这个计划，在他心底深处好像有什么正在慢慢苏醒过来，带来春回大地般的蓬勃生机，沿着流动的血脉一寸一寸地温暖肖战身体的每一处，将前些天的彷徨和不安悄然抹去。

肖战第一次真心喜欢上一个人，他像所有初来乍到的新手一样是走在路上跌跌撞撞的孩子，磕到石头摔了跤，努力学着独自舔舐伤口，如果此时有人向他伸出手，他一定会有再度站起来的勇气。

王一博就是那个人。

面对银行卡里骤然多出来的一笔无处可去的积蓄，肖战想起他仿佛还没有实实在在地给王一博送过什么像样的礼物，于是他在下班时拉上磊子同他一起去了商场。

两个大男人一起去逛街这件事情发生在自己和肖战身上让磊子差点以为肖战被什么东西附身了，两人来到附近的综合型大商场，此时正是下班的时间，来来往往的人直奔商场内的餐厅，因此一楼的奢侈品牌区被凸显地更加冷冷清清。

肖战抬脚往店内走去，门口身穿西服的店员露出得礼的微笑将他们引入店内，磊子跟在肖战身边扯了扯他的袖子，小声说，“战子哥，这个牌子很贵的，咱真的要进去啊？”

“嗯，我、我知道。”在首饰的橱窗前站定，里面玲琅满目的，银器、珠宝隔着透明玻璃，像一个个等人打开的小小宝藏，散发着神秘且耀眼的光芒让人产生一探究竟的欲望。一款银制项链跃入肖战眼帘，编织的纯银链条，底下挂着一个小巧牛头，是低调中带着张扬的感觉。

“你好，请、请帮我把这个包起来，谢谢。”

肖战指着项链对店员说，店员留下一句请稍等后离去，旁边的磊子却还没收起自己的下巴，结结巴巴地说，“战子哥，你疯了吗？送礼物也不带这么贵的。”

小小的一条项链要花费肖战大半个月的薪水，这在磊子看来几乎是件不可思议的事情，他探过头问，“是……上次情人节的那位……？”

“嗯。”肖战微不可见地点点头。

磊子转念一想，不对啊，这条项链看起来又不像是女孩会用的款式，以为肖战第一次没经验买不来，赶紧问，“这是送给女孩的吗，会不会太男生气了？女孩还是送点那种钻啊，爱心啊，什么的比较好。”

只见肖战抿嘴沉默了良久，等到店员包装好项链付完钱，磊子才听见肖战说了句，“不、不是送给女孩的。”

磊子刚合上的下巴又掉了下来。

“叮咚——”

门铃响起的时候肖战正在厨房里，今天是周日，王一博与那群朋友在聚会，晚饭只他一人，肖战没多想打算随便弄点儿东西填填肚子，听到门铃他急忙擦擦手，快步走去玄关。

门口站着一位极其精致且漂亮的女人，披着触感极好的貂绒大衣，一丝不苟的盘发造型，巴掌大的脸上长着一双细长的丹凤眼，隐隐透出股迫人的气势来。

“请问？”面对眼前陌生又带着点熟悉感的脸庞，肖战率先开口。

“我是王一博的姐姐，王一慧。”王一慧笑了笑。

肖战的大脑一时运转不过来，局促地让出一条道来，“请、请进。”

王一慧踩着高跟鞋踏进公寓，她在沙发上坐下，优雅地脱下外套，肖战走到沙发边，身前交握的手透露出些许不安，“请问喝、喝茶吗？”

“红茶，谢谢。”干爽利落的回答，王一慧转头，耳朵上的钻石耳环划出一道优美的弧线，就像她本人一样，珠光宝气的。

肖战很快端来泡好的红茶放在王一慧身前的茶几上，他自己也泡了一杯捧在手上，有根漏网的茶叶漂浮在表面，随着涟漪一点点荡开去，就像肖战现在忐忑的心，在对方没有开口表明来意之前，他只好选择装聋作哑。

王一慧端起红茶品了一口，随后挑了挑眉在茶几上放下茶杯，开口，“你就是肖战？”

肖战迷茫地点点头。

“嗯……”王一慧歪着头，上下打量了一番，“倒是跟我想象的有点不一样。”

不得不说，王一慧和王一博长得很像，精致小巧的瓜子脸配上高挺的鼻梁足以凸显出血液里的优良基因，只是比起王一博来更多了十分阅历沉淀后的大气和杀伐果断的气势。肖战没有接话，他不甚清楚对方的来意，他与王一博之间的事对于一个普通家庭来说能用惊世骇俗来形容也不为过，更何况现在坐在对面的是王一博的亲姐姐。

“你不用害怕。”王一慧双手交握搭在膝盖上，“你和王一博的事我早就知道了。”

肖战腾地红了脸，脑中一片凌乱，顿时坐立不安起来，结结巴巴地想要解释，“不……不、不是的，我和…我和一、一博……”

“不用解释，我知道王一博养的每一任，你也不例外。”

明明是以一副云淡风轻的口吻在叙述，可说出的内容却生生有些残忍，肖战苍白了嘴，低声说，“我、我没有要一博养。”

对方轻笑一声，并不在意。

“我今天来，是要告诉你，一博就快订婚了。”

肖战恍恍然抬起头，怔怔地问，“你…你说什么？”

王一慧又重复了一遍，好奇怪，明明一个字一个字分开他能懂，合在一起却不懂了，什么订婚？谁要订婚？和谁订婚？

见肖战双目失神似是不信的样子，王一慧从手包里掏出一打照片放在茶几上，散落的照片洒在台面，却是在肖战面前铺开了一幅血淋淋的画卷，零零星星的照片上都是王一博在和同一位女性吃饭的照片，两人面对面坐着，有说话的，也有微笑的。

肖战抿着嘴摇摇头，他强行让自己镇定下来，然后缓缓开口，“不、不会的，我相信一博。”

王一慧反问，“你该不会毫无察觉吧？”

这句话如同一记重拳狠狠捶进肖战心里，是啊，他怎么会毫无察觉呢，那天放在沙发的西装外套上飘散的淡淡女士香水味，就像是一颗种子，即使他在事后强迫自己不要胡思乱想，却也已经在心底长成了一棵参天大树。

肖战忍住眼眶的酸涩，颤着声说，“一、一博亲自说了，我…我才会信。”

对方捂着嘴笑了起来，像是听到了什么天大的笑话，过了一会儿才停下来，说道，“我这个弟弟啊，你也许不知道，我却清楚，等他倦了厌了，就会毫不犹豫地跟你说再见。这栋公寓住的怎么样？等到结束之后，它，就是王一博给你的分手费。”

“没有人是例外。”

肖战没有什么反应，微微低着头，可紧握的双手和颤抖的身体还是出卖了他此时的心情。

王一慧自顾自地继续说下去，“以前玩玩我不管他，现在王一博快订婚了，我们家不会允许他沾上任何丑闻的，现在有两条路可以选，一是，你可以留在他身边，但你要做他一辈子的秘密情人，永远不见天日，还有一个……离开这里，我会给你安排个好去处和一笔钱，足够后半辈子衣食无忧。”

一张名片被推到眼前，肖战认得上面的名字，在京城家喻户晓的大企业，王一慧的名字旁简简单单跟着董事长三个字，却是他这样普通出身的人跨也跨不过的鸿沟。

“你好好想想吧，如果你非要听王一博亲口说，你可以自己去问他。”

肖战茫然地抬头看她，眼前的人已经起身披上外套，是谈判桌上杀伐果断的上位者，弹指之间操纵亿万合同，可那又怎样呢，爱情并不是一笔交易，花费的感情究竟要怎样用金钱来衡量呢。

肖战不懂，他只能失魂落魄地说，“你走吧……走吧……”

高跟鞋的声音在耳边远去，伴随着大门被合上的声响，直到确定他是一人的时候，眼眶撑不住的重量终于缓缓落下，肖战默默地坐在原地，脑海里却不断浮现与王一博相识以来的点点滴滴。

那个会记得他喜欢猫咪的王一博，吃到他亲手做的饭菜会把嘴巴塞得鼓鼓的王一博，那个话不多却能给他安心感的王一博，那个偶尔会坏心眼欺负他的王一博，他的温柔，他的爱意，他的隐瞒，他的欺骗，到底哪一个才是真的王一博。

不知不觉间，王一博的一切就像一把刻刀，在肖战心上留下不可磨灭的痕迹，他爱吃的东西，讨厌的东西，不擅长的事，害怕的东西，都清晰地涌现在心头，反反复复，将他的心揉成一地碎片。

只有肖战自己清楚，面对王一慧的说辞，他是多么强装镇定地说出自己也没有底的“相信”，他再也不能任由猜疑侵占他的身心了，肖战摇摇晃晃地从沙发上站起来，掏出手机。

电话很快被接通了，那头的声音一如往常一般毕恭毕敬。

“肖先生，您好，请问有什么需要？”

肖战深吸一口气，调整好心情，问，“杨、杨助理，我想知道一博现在…在哪里吃饭？”

杨程说会将地址发给肖战，又问需不需要车来接送，肖战回绝后，拿起外套，踏入夜幕中。

这一次，肖战对自己说，只要是王一博亲口说的，就算是伤痕累累，他也愿意为他越过这道鸿沟。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

11.

按照杨程给的地址，肖战来到了荣府。

这家食府在京城十分有名，肖战也略有耳闻，拒绝了服务员的领路请求，肖战顺着长长的走道按照杨程给的房间号寻找，晕染的大理石地板宛如一幅泼墨山水画向前延伸开去，空气里散发着淡淡的古典馨香，快到走廊尽头时，肖战看见了他要寻找的号码。

肖战站在门口一时局促了起来，这时候大脑才渐渐恢复正常的思考，方才跑过来只是头脑一热，可现在又能问出些什么来呢，这间包厢里坐着的都是王一博的朋友，如果自己就这么贸然进去，到时候尴尬的不只是两人而已。

——我这是在做什么呢？  
肖战自嘲一笑，正打算转身离去，却听见身旁响起一声，“咦——？”。

回过头去，一个面容长得十分精致的男生站在肖战的身边，该称呼为男生比较好吗，对方看上去年纪并不大的样子，水灵灵的皮肤，微微上挑的狐狸眼里流转着说不清道不明的媚色，肖战从没见过这个人，以为是挡了道，往旁边退了一步。

没想到那人凑上前上下对着肖战上下打量了一番，说，“你是……博少的……”

肖战诧异地问，“你、你认识我吗？”

“当然了——”，对方笑了起来，意味不明地拖长音，“你来这里做什么呢？”

“额……”肖战倒退半步，有些被对方充满探究意味的问题炸弹吓到，只好说，“没、没什么事，我先走…走了。”

“哎——”那人喊住肖战，“你是来找博少的吧，他就在里面呢，怎么不进去呢？”

“我，我不进去了……”

对方眼珠一转，不由分说地拉起肖战的手腕，露出一抹娇俏的笑，“想知道他们在做什么吗？嘘，我带你去个好地方。”

“我——我不、不用……”对方看起来个头不大，力气却着实让肖战挣脱不了，他自顾自地往前走，打开包厢隔壁的房门，里面略略有些暗，摆放着许多娱乐设施，小型酒吧，ktv，还有台球桌，肖战走进包间隐约听见谈话声从另一边传来。

那人拉着他在一扇门前站定，眼前的滑动门似乎是由纸板构成，鎏金线条印着腾云驾雾的野鹤，将大大的包间分成了饮食和娱乐两个区域，在这里可以清晰地听见来自隔壁的声音。

那头听起来酒过三巡很是热闹的样子，觥筹交错间还有偶尔传来的肆意谈笑声，肖战站了一会儿便觉得不好，于是跟拽住他手的人说，“我不知道你是谁，但是这…这样不好，我要走、走了。”

“再等等。”那人没松手，转头问，“你就不想知道他们是怎么说你的吗？”

肖战皱起眉，眼前人的行为有种说不出的怪异，让他感到浑身不舒服，正想开口，却听见包厢里不知到是谁开口问道，“博少，听说你最近在跟金家的小姐见面？”

即使知道偷听的行为是不对的，可听到这个话题肖战依旧控制不住地竖起了耳朵，对面包厢渐渐安静了下来，何止是他，好像大家都在等待王一博给出一个答案，肖战感觉心口仿佛被人揪了起来，随着时间的流逝越来越紧，连呼吸都不由自主地渐渐放缓，就怕错过最重要的答案。

过了一会儿，肖战听见对面传来了一声淡淡的“嗯”，如果不仔细听，也许只当是一片风声。

肖战低着头，背影僵硬地如同雕塑，脸部藏在一片阴影当中看不清表情，小洛看着肖战失魂落魄的模样，勾起一抹微笑。

包厢内立即热闹了起来，有瞎起哄的，也有问东问西的。

有人问，“听说你们要订婚了，是真的吗？”

“哇塞，不够哥们儿啊，这都不说？”

“人博少自由安排，你们瞎凑什么热闹，哎，博少啊，啥时候发请帖啊？”

“哈哈哈哈，你小子！”

“说真的，博少，真要订婚了吗？”

王一博低沉的声音响起，略带一点不耐，“应该吧，我姐中意她，催得紧。”

那头又开始谈笑风生，可肖战大脑却一片空白，只有那句“应该吧”在脑中环绕不停，是真的，王一博姐姐告诉他的一切都是真的，而接受这个事实却比肖战想象中的还要痛苦百倍，如同一记闷雷，敲在他脑中，几乎要震碎他的脑骨。

“博少。”有人开口，肖战认得这漫不经心的声音，是祁翰，“养的小兔儿打算怎么办，如果订婚后还养着，老金家那边可难交代啊。”

王一博似乎沉吟了一会儿，简短地回答，似乎不想提起这个话题，“这些他不需要知道。”

那边响起调侃声阵阵，说王一博一如既往地潇洒，说王一博艳福不浅，家里外头两手抓，可这些都已经与肖战无关了，他已经得到了答案，而这个答案让他的心脏疼地好像被当场挖出来一般，疼地让他几乎快要无法站直身体。

身旁传来一阵轻笑，肖战僵着身体转过头，方才带他来的人脱下温顺的外表，换上满脸讥笑和嘲讽，双手环胸靠在墙上看着肖战，那眼神像一抹剑刃，在肖战最狼狈的时候将他劈地体无完肤。

“听到了？听清了吗？”对方弯起嘴角，明明是一张好看的脸，却让人害怕。

“你到底是谁……为什么要对、对我说这些？”

“博少对我可好了，你说我是谁？”，那人低头顺手玩起胸前的挂坠，毫不在意的说，“我们都是一样的，不过是一时新鲜的玩物而已，等到博少腻了，就会甩了你，你以为他那样出身的人会真心爱你吗？”

——“你以为他会真心爱你吗？”

肖战在这样的质问下落荒而逃。

他回答不上来。

摆在眼前的现实全在告诉他，王一博不爱他。

一点也不。

小洛一身轻松地从包厢里走出来，看着走廊上那个仓皇失措的背影露出一抹胜利的微笑，赶走了王一博身边的人，他就有机会上位了，这可是得来不易的机会。

另一边祁翰借着抽烟走出包厢，就看见站在门口的小洛，于是问道，“傻站着干嘛呢，还不进来？”

小洛调整好情绪，笑容满面地回过头，“祁少，我刚才喝酒喝得头晕，出来透透气。”

祁翰刚想回答，余光却瞥见一抹略显熟悉的身影消失在拐角，皱着眉问，“那个不是……博少的小兔子吗？”

小洛眼中闪过一丝心惊，回过头去，走廊里除了服务员再没别人，他暗自松了一口气说道，“哪有人呀，祁少你看错了吧。”

“哦……可能是吧。”祁翰没多想，搂着小洛走回包厢。

肖战失魂落魄地走在大街上，街边人来人往，就连撞到了人也毫无知觉，他苍茫地抬眼看向这座城市，霓虹闪烁，繁华依旧，无论发生多少故事，这座城市依旧生机勃勃地运转着，可天大地大，他的家又在哪里？

肖战曾以为那方小小的出租屋是他在诺大城市中的容身之所，直到遇见王一博，那是他第一次产生想要和人一起生活的念头，他以为那就是幸福而又圆满的结局了。

初春夜晚的京城依旧阴冷，黑压压的夜空像是随时都会从头顶坠落下来，带来窒息般的压抑氛围，寒风在脸上刮刺着，火辣辣地疼，肖战感到身体里的血液都在这温度下冻结成冰了，细小的血管一根根在身体里崩裂，让他每走一步都双腿发软，生怕在下一秒跌倒。

耳边传来鸣笛声，人群的笑闹声，脚步声，吆喝声，它们像一张巨大的网笼罩着肖战让他头痛欲裂，脸上有什么冰凉的液体在滑落，肖战狠狠地扒下耳朵上的助听器，世界在霎那间安静下来。

鱼儿在水里哭，谁也不知道，肖战扒掉了听觉，那是不是也没有人能听到他在哭？

不知道花了多久，肖战打开公寓的门，里面一片漆黑预示着王一博还没有回来，肖战松了一口气，快步走进卧室，拿出当时带来的行李箱，一点一点地往里面放东西。

他不能再待在这个时时刻刻都仿佛在羞辱他的公寓里了，一秒都不能。

肖战带来的东西少，他没有拿走任何一件王一博买的东西，直到他拖着行李箱走到客厅。裤脚被什么东西拽住，肖战低头看去，坚果正在他脚边扒着裤腿“喵喵”地叫着。

眼眶一热，肖战的视线再度开始变得模糊。

他蹲下身体，抱起坚果，这只小猫已经比来的时候大了不少，不再是那个脆弱的小生命，它早已经学会认人，对照顾它的肖战有着恋母般的亲昵，它舔了舔肖战的手指仿佛感受到主人不安的心情。

就连才养了2个多月的小猫都已经对他产生了感情，可王一博呢，他究竟是如何做到将自己牢牢刻进别人生命里却能如此潇洒轻易地抽身离开？如果不爱他，如果要结婚，王一博为什么不直接和他说，让他可以体面地退出，起码不是以现在这样一败涂地的模样。

短短一个晚上，肖战好像失去了所有，一个温暖的家，一个曾经温柔的恋人。

他再也控制不住眼泪。

“坚果，对不起，对不起，对不起……我，我不能带你走，我带不走你……”

肖战紧紧地抱住坚果，仿佛用尽全身力气，一遍又一遍地道歉。

磊子打算上床睡觉前收到了肖战的电话。

打开门，肖战拎着行李箱站在磊子家门口，一脸魂不守舍，红红的眼眶任谁都看得出来哭过的痕迹。

“战、战子哥！你怎么了？！”磊子惊呼，又立即接过肖战手里的行李箱，“快，先进来再说。”

肖战跟在磊子身后进了屋，这里他之前也来过几次，在一个早年建成的小区里，好在他也是独居不然肖战几乎无处可去。在餐桌边坐下，磊子从厨房端来一杯热茶放在肖战面前，在他身旁坐下。

见肖战脸色很差，来了之后又一言不发地喝着茶，磊子有些坐不住了，忍不住忧心地问，“战子哥，发生什么了吗？”

肖战闻言疲惫地闭上双眼，惨白的脸上毫无血色，他慢慢地说着，颤抖的嘴唇却暴露了他的无力，“磊子，我……我没有家了……”

“没、没有家？！”磊子被吓到了，磕磕巴巴地问，“怎么回事啊，战子哥，你别吓我啊！”

肖战摇摇头，说，“磊子，我能不能借…借住一晚，明天我就打算回…回老家了。”

“当然可以啊，可是战子哥，你怎么突然想回老家啊？”

“我离、离开很久了，想回去陪…陪外婆。”肖战故作无事地笑了笑，可磊子却觉得眼前的人显然是在强颜欢笑，明明今天还很开心地拉着自己去买项链，买项链……对了！磊子忽然明白了一点什么。

“战子哥……”，磊子小心翼翼地问，“是不是因为……那个人？”

起初得知肖战的对象竟然是男性时磊子有些无法理解，像肖战这样的人，相貌端正，为人处事温和有度，在磊子的心里他配得上很好很好的女性，万万没料到肖战骨子里的离经叛道，谁能说这是一条好走的路呢，可如果是肖战自己的选择，磊子愿意在心里祝福他。

肖战面对磊子的提问，没有承认也没有否认，只是默默地说，“磊子，我想、想睡觉了。”

“好好好。”磊子连忙点头，他起身从衣橱里搬出全新的被套，给单人床上换上，而后又在地板铺好地铺，出租屋并不大，他将床让给了肖战，自己就睡在床下。

肖战在入睡前，看了一眼手机。

上面显示时间为12:15，新的一天已然悄然到来。

他没有收到任何一条新的信息。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

12.

王一博浑浑噩噩地打开门。

家中一片漆黑，现在已经过了零点，想必肖战早就睡了。

王一博晕乎乎地将沾满酒气的外套甩在沙发上，今晚被那群闹腾的狐朋狗友借着八卦问了好些他不想回答的问题，顺带灌了不少酒，饶是他也有些受不住了，太阳穴隐隐作痛，王一博感觉大脑里的每根神经都在作祟，胀胀地像要裂开似的。

身上的酒气太大，王一博又晕得没有力气再去洗澡，不想吵醒肖战，于是他钻进隔壁房间，一头砸进床里。

入睡前，他咬牙切齿地想，下次再不跟这帮孙子喝酒了，他宁愿和肖战待在家里，哪怕只是抱着肖战一起看看电影都来得有意思多了。

第二天王一博睁开眼已经是中午时分，宿醉的第二天并不好受，脑袋依旧钝钝地痛，晃一晃仿佛还能听到回声。他从床上起来，家里依旧空荡荡的，今天是星期一肖战应该上班去了，王一博这么想着走进了厨房，一上午没有进食他早已饥肠辘辘，通常冰箱里都会有肖战做的好吃的，王一博翻找了几下……没有。

这有些出乎王一博的意料，他翻箱倒柜找出一包泡面，等不及叫外卖就只好用他唯一会做的泡面将就一下，王一博撇撇嘴，有些委屈地想，今晚等肖战回来的时候想吃他做的水煮肉片和笋干老鸭煲。

满脑子想着好吃的，王一博一整天都有些无心工作，发给肖战的微信一直没有收到回复也不知道是不是因为工作太忙没看到，于是一到了饭点王一博就丢了工作从工作室直接打道回府。

王一博在家一直等到了晚上10点，才觉出不对来。

肖战微信不回，打电话显示关机，他忽然冲进卧室，打开衣橱，没有了……肖战的衣服没有了，还有他的一些私人物品都没有了……连同他的人一起全都消失不见。

王一博喘着气，到底是哪里出了错，事情似乎超出了他的掌控，宛如手心逐渐逝去的流沙，他烦躁地扒了扒头发，一边往外走一边给杨程打电话。

在磊子家凑合了一晚的第二天，肖战照常结束工作，由磊子陪着他来到主管办公室递交辞呈，主管起初大力挽留肖战，毕竟像他这样敬业尽职的员工现在也很难找，可听到肖战以家中有事作为理由后，只好惋惜地放人。

走出办公室，磊子犹豫地问，“战子哥，这样真的好吗，咱都拼了这么久，你真的要回去吗？”

“嗯。”肖战抬头望着天空，京城的天依旧灰蒙蒙的，像揉进了许多的尘埃，“我离开家太…太久了，是时候该回去了。”

旁边的磊子一副泫然欲泣的样子 ，“可是战子哥，我舍不得你。”

肖战笑了笑，揉揉磊子刺刺的头，说道，“下次你回、回老家的时候，来找我玩，好吗？”

“好。”磊子重重地点点头，又问，“哥，你买了几点的票？”

“十点半，还、还早，走，请你吃晚、晚饭。”肖战一把勾住磊子，走向他们常去的街边小摊，这也算是和朋友在京城的最后一顿饭。两人喝了些小酒，讲起来京城刚认识的那会儿的事，有丢脸的、有趣的也有艰难的，肖战隐隐泛出泪花，像他们这群为了讨生存而选择北漂的人，谁不想通过自己的努力在这座偌大的城市里寻找归属感，如果不是怕了、痛了，肖战又何曾想过以这样狼狈的方式落荒而逃。

吃完饭，磊子将肖战送到火车站，肖战买的是绿皮车软卧，晚上发车，睡一觉第二天一早就会到达老家。

磊子临走前，肖战从随身行李中掏出一个小袋子，放在磊子手上。

“战子哥，这是……？”磊子一眼认出了这是当时他陪肖战一起去买的项链的袋子。

“送、送给你了，告别礼物。”肖战笑了笑。

磊子连连将头摇得像只拨浪鼓，拒绝道，“不行啊，太贵重了，而且这东西你不是要拿来送……”说着说着，磊子意识到不对，戛然而止。

肖战看着小袋子，眼神悠远，像在回忆，“已经不、不需要了”，他临走时，只带走了属于自己的东西，而这一份原本将要送出的东西，也不应该再跟随他离开京城。

跟磊子告别后，肖战从口袋里掏出私人手机，这个手机已经关机了一整天，与其说是肖战害怕王一博找上门来，不如说是他更害怕王一博根本没有发现自己的离去。

犹豫了许久，肖战还是按下了开机键盘。

刚恢复通信，手机开始震动不止，肖战还没仔细看，一通电话拨了进来，看见来电显示上的名字，肖战心口一窒。

“喂……”肖战接起电话，放到耳边。

电话那头的王一博一愣，没想到打了好几回显示已关机的电话又忽然被接通，随后立即问，语气中带着一丝不可察觉的着急，“你去哪儿了？你的东西呢？”

“我……”肖战张了张口，却不知该从何说起。

“战战，你在哪里？地址告诉我，我去接你，嗯？有什么事情回来再说。”

“一博，我、我不回去了。”

那头沉默了。

于是肖战深吸一口气，接着说，“我要走了。”

“走？走去哪？”王一博的声音冷了下来。

“一博，你要订…订婚了是吗？”

肖战鼓起勇气，终于问出口，他不知道他的心脏原来还是会跳动，却又随着王一博的沉默缓缓地停滞下来。

“谁告诉你的？”那头的声音似乎是从牙缝里崩出来的，低沉地可怕。

“谁、谁告诉我的不重要，这一切是…是真的，对不对？”肖战用尽全身的力气才哭腔不泄露分毫。

沉吟半分，王一博似乎在想措辞，“原定是这样没错，但都是糊弄我姐的，我并没有——”

肖战打断王一博的话，“为、为什么不告诉我？”

“那些你不需要知道。”王一博顿了顿，“跟我们的事情没有关系。”

“没有关系吗……”肖战低头苦笑，心已经沉落谷底，站台上夜间的凉风从空荡荡的胸口穿过，肖战不知道身体里究竟还剩下什么，他能带走的也许只有这副躯壳。

听出电话里肖战的低嘲，王一博没由来地一阵焦灼，在他心里订婚只是一个糊弄家族里长辈的形式，并不会影响他和肖战之间的关系，于是他想也没有想，脱口而出，“你先回来，我不订婚了，好吗？”

肖战抬头看向远方的钟表，马上就要到出发时间了，他茫茫然地问，“王一博，你……爱我吗？”

“我……”，仿佛有什么东西扼住王一博的喉咙，他张张口，说不出话来，曾经也有人问过这个问题，王一博也只是一笑置之，情啊爱啊什么的他不懂，也没有人教过，在他看来享受当下的喜欢远比明知履行不了的爱要实在地多，可为什么现在心口就像是燃了一把火，灼灼地疼着。

“我、我知道了。”肖战一字一句说地郑重，“谢谢你，一博，我不、不会缠着你的，我要走了。”

肖战垂下手，挂掉电话前听到王一博骤然拔高的音量。

“肖战，你不许走——”

电话那头留下一片忙音。

“嘟嘟嘟——”有节奏地响着，仿佛在嘲笑王一博的无能为力。

“啪——”，手机被砸在墙上，碎裂的零件四散一地，王一博狠狠扯开领带，可窒息感却还是环绕不去，他想不通事情为什么会变成这样，更搞不懂他此刻惴惴不安仿佛失去支点的彷徨心情。

事情不该是这样的，最开始王一博的确设想过倦了厌了时的后路和安排，房子或支票随便什么都可以，就像以前他一贯的处理方式，可不知不觉他和肖战在一起的时间远远超过了预料，王一博也想不起来从什么时候开始他甚至再也没有想起过分开这件事。

他缓缓转过身，环视公寓，从落地玻璃望出去，夜幕中华灯如星星点点，只亮着一盏落地灯的这个空间，如同汇入浩瀚宇宙中一颗暗淡的星辰。从前这个时候，家里早已灯火通明，王一博打开门，便能看见肖战端上他爱吃的菜，可现在却安静地就连呼吸声也一清二楚。

“喵——”

有什么东西扒住了王一博的裤子，低头看去，小小的坚果正用前爪不停地挠着裤腿，口中叫唤不停。

王一博蹲下身，抱起坚果，也许是一个人孤独地在家中呆了一整天，也没有见到肖战，坚果显得十分不安，钻进王一博的怀里就不动了。

肖战明明平时那么地喜欢坚果，就连打一个喷嚏都要大惊小怪的程度。

缓缓地摸着坚果柔软的毛发，王一博闷闷地说，“他也不要你了吗……”

肖战在火车上并没有睡得很好，人来人往的过道，夜间还有人上车，连带着上铺一摇一摇地。

迷迷糊糊间，他仿佛做了许多梦，梦里回到儿时的弄堂，妈妈牵着他的手在巷口杂货铺给他买了一根棒棒糖，那时一根糖得来不易，肖战舍不得吃将它一直藏在口袋里，夏天的风儿真是热呀，等到再拿出来的时候，糖早已化成一滩软软的果酱。

肖战又梦到学校门前的那只黄色毛发的小野猫，起初给它喂食的时候还容不得陌生人靠近，喂得久了猫儿认得肖战，竟也可以让他摸上一摸，肖战喜欢猫大概就是从那个时候开始的，付出了爱心后得到回应的满足感是甘甜的，可最后那只猫咪失踪了，大家都说它是在路上被车撞死了，直到肖战毕业，它再也没有回来。

然后肖战又梦见了王一博，梦里王一博牵着一位女性的手，对他说“我要结婚了”，随后头也不回地离去。

好像总是这样，只要是他越珍惜的东西，往往失去的越快。

肖战在梦魇里醒来，晨光透过窗帘的缝隙照射在脸上，闹铃恰巧在这时候响起，肖战掐掉计时，从上铺爬下去，整理好行李，不久之后火车到站，肖战拖着行李箱站在熟悉的站台上，深吸一口气，家乡的味道盈满肺腑，这是一种无法描述的味道，却是归家游子最魂牵梦萦的香气。

肖战站在小院口，拍拍脸，调整好心情，中气十足地朝院子里高喊一声，“外婆——”

屋里的人听到动静，远远地应了声“诶——”，一个身影出现在门口，她一路小跑打开院门，肖战看见笑容满溢而慈祥的脸，一把拥起老人，怀中是熟悉的菜香还有午后阳光特有的馨香，外婆好像比上次见面又多了些白发，又小了一些，他一臂就能搂住的程度，小时候眼中感觉无所不能的外婆，现在也只是在他怀里的一个孩子。

肖外婆有小半年没有见着肖战了，握着他的手看了又看，说肖战变瘦了一点，又变白了一点，头发长了，还问起肖战的工作，忙不忙，累不累。

肖战没有和外婆提起已经辞职的事情，一是不想外婆担心，二是也不知道该怎么解释，他还没有想好接下来的去处，也许在老家先休息几天再说，于是嘴上答着一切都好，外婆听后安心地笑了起来。

肖战就这么在外婆的小院里优哉游哉地闲了三天，晨起陪外婆锻炼身体，然后去市场买菜，给外婆打打下手做一顿几乎全是他爱吃的午饭，午后外婆去睡午觉，肖战就坐在院子里的藤椅上晒太阳，弄堂里的小土狗会跑过来趴在肖战脚边，大概是连续喂了两天的饭让它对肖战充满了好感，等到晚饭后，肖战会牵着外婆的手去湖边堤坝上散步，然后一夜好眠。

这样的生活很好，他甚至许久没有想起过王一博，直到肖战接到来自磊子的电话。

肖战换了新的手机号码，他本就朋友不多，京城里知道他新号码的也就磊子一个。

磊子在电话那头问肖战是不是回到老家就开始乐不思蜀了，连着好几天都不见有什么消息。

肖战笑着答，都快找不着北了。

寒暄了一阵，那头忽然沉默了半分，随后有些小心翼翼地说道，“战子哥，有件事我不知道要不要告诉你……”

肖战心下一沉，预感有些不太好，“你、你说。”

“昨天，有个人来找我了。”磊子犹豫再三，“是那位之前经常开车来等你的……”

肖战愣在原地。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

13.

磊子捏着电话，内心也是忐忑不已，他回想起那天的场景，不由地打了个颤。

那日，他如往常一般下班，骑着电动车回家，在楼下锁好电动车却看见有人站在楼底，那人转过身后磊子觉得对方的长相很是眼熟，不过一秒，他就想起来了，是肖战的朋友。

黑暗里，那人一袭黑色西装挺立如松，像是要融入进夜色，眉眼间的棱角挺立，一道剑眉与辰星呼应，狭长的凤眼深如寒潭，在磊子的印象中，这样的长相合该出现在电视中，起码不是在这昏暗脏乱的巷子里。

那人回头看见磊子，径直朝他走来。

“你好，我是王一博，请问你是肖战的朋友吗？”王一博声音低沉如优雅的大提琴，音节敲落在琴弦上，动听又蛊惑。

“我……我是。”对方有些迫人的气势让磊子难得结巴了起来。

“请问你能告诉我肖战现在在哪里吗，我在找他。”

王一博不容拒绝的语气让磊子联想起前后发生的事情，很快就明白了，眼前这个人大概就是战子哥喜欢的人，也是让他伤心离去的人，他忽然愤怒起来，在磊子心里肖战是世上最温柔的大哥哥，如果有人惹他伤心，那人肯定不是一个好东西，于是嘴上没好气地说，“我不知道。”

说罢，正准备离去，又被王一博拦下。

“我查过你。”王一博冷着眉眼，“你是他最好的朋友，怎么可能不知道他去了哪。”

不说倒还好，一说到好朋友，磊子心里那股豪情侠义倒都被勾了出来，觉得此刻不替战子哥出出头真算不上好兄弟，于是他扬起头说，“我就算知道，也不会告诉你这个负心汉。”

王一博听到“负心汉”的形容，似乎有些动容，胸口略略起伏，道，“这是我们两之间的事，你只需要告诉我他在哪里，剩下的事情我会和他说。”

磊子咬牙，“战子哥不想见你！”

王一博在看不见的地方握紧了拳，磊子的话让他心烦意乱，更让王一博不爽的是，肖战对于这个人无条件的信任，仿佛他才是那个一个局外人一般，胸腔里酸酸涨涨的感觉让王一博冲破了理智。

“你不说我也能查到，但你应该明白，我可以很轻松地让你在这里找不到工作。”

磊子倒退半步，一张脸青白交错，他知道这个人做的到，磊子咬咬牙，撂下一句，“你等一下”，随后上了楼。

没过多久，磊子一路小跑下来，不由分说地往王一博怀里塞了一个东西，然后仿佛用尽勇气朝王一博怒道，“这东西本来是战子哥挑了很久想要送你的，没送成，我配不起这么好的东西，拿着烫手，但我告诉你，你也配、配不上！虽然我是个小县城出来的人，丢工作就丢工作，还不至于吃不上饭！你走吧，我不会告诉你战子哥的任何消息。”

王一博沉默地看着磊子头也不回地走上楼，随后低头打开手中精致的小袋子，一串银质项链从指尖挂落，底端牛头的造型在昏暗的路灯下也依然凛凛地反射光芒。

王一博用力地将项链捏紧在掌心，仿佛只有这样才能减少心底莫名地抽痛。

磊子从回忆里缓过神来，想了想还是说道，“战子哥，他是来问我你去了哪里。”

“是吗……”肖战默默低下头。

“不过你放心！我什么都没说！”磊子急忙解释，“战子哥……他就是那个人吧……”

过了很久，磊子听到肖战轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

“战子哥……他不是简单的人，我觉得他迟早会知道你在哪，你打算怎么办？”

肖战咬着下唇，微微地刺痛让他开始思考。

“我、我不想见他，这里……不能待了。”

“不然，战子哥，你悄悄回京城？”

“不、不。”肖战摇摇头，“磊子，我会解决的，你放、放心。”

说服忧心忡忡的磊子，肖战挂掉电话走回房，行李摊在房间的地板上还未来得及完全整理好，他默默来到衣橱边，将挂在里面的衣服又重新叠好，放进行李箱。

此时，肖战的外婆正好来叫他吃饭，看见肖战低头整理行李，于是问，“赞赞啊，怎么又在整理行李了？”

肖战回过头，微微一笑，好似什么都没有放生过，“外婆，工、工作上有事，我可能要回…回京城去了。”

外婆一脸不舍得，却还是说，“工作啊，那要好好工作的，外婆还有好多菜没烧给你吃，下回再回来吃。”

“外婆——”，肖战撅起嘴，撒娇似的钻进外婆的怀里，藏起脸，努力忍住分别的伤感，“我下次回来一、一定多待几天。”

外婆被肖战逗得呵呵直笑，摸着他的头顶，“都这么大的人了，怎么还跟小娃子一样？”

“我永远是外婆的小、小孩。”肖战紧紧环住外婆的身体，似乎要记住此刻的味道，随后他又状似无意地提起，“外、外婆，前两天你的小姐妹们，陈婆婆还有黄婆婆不是说想要和你一、一起去看大佛吗？我马上要走了，你反正也、也没事，就跟她们一起去吧。”

外婆之前拒绝了好姐妹的邀请是为了多在家陪陪肖战，这会儿肖战要赶回京城，她思量着也好于是喜滋滋地跑去打电话了。

肖战轻轻舒口气，从背包深处找出一张名片。

拨通了上面的号码。

包厢里播放着强烈鼓点的音乐，三三两两的人凑在台球桌前，灯火交相辉印在觥筹交错的酒杯上，夜晚暧昧迷离的氛围让人沉迷。王一博坐在宽敞的卡座沙发上，默默嘬着杯中的葡萄酒，双眼放空似乎无心融入这一切。

杨程白天时候的报告声还环绕在耳边。

——“少爷，查到肖先生购买了回老家的火车票。”

“是吗，那你安排一下，现在出发。”王一博拿起手边的外套作势就要起身往外走，却被杨程及时制止。

“少爷，先不要着急，我已经先派人去肖先生老家的地址看过了，肖先生并不在老家。”

王一博蹙起眉，“那他在哪？”

“肖先生离开时并没有留下任何踪迹，甚至周边的邻居也不知道他去了哪里。”

“你是说——失去线索了？！”

“很遗憾，是的，少爷。”

王一博咬着牙，怒道，“怎么可能！都已经一个多月了，好好的人不可能一点痕迹都没有留下，再去查。”

前所未有的烦乱化身成一头狂躁狮子在王一博的胸腔里到处横冲直撞，王一博弄不清这股交织着不安的情绪从哪里而来，也从没仔细想过究竟为什么执着于找到肖战，他只是……他只是不想一个人回到那个空荡荡的家，没有人气的地方仿佛开了再多的暖气也依旧是冷冰冰的一片，让王一博犹如置身于儿时记忆中的大宅。

“我说，博少，你不是吧，就这么坐着？”祁翰在王一博对面坐下，调侃的口气打破了王一博的沉思。

王一博毫不客气地给了祁翰一个白眼。

祁翰习惯了王一博的脾气，于是自顾自地说下去，“听说最近在找人？小兔子跑了？”

虽然王一博很不想承认，但肖战的确是一声不吭地走了，他一头闷完杯中的红酒，啧声道，“有屁快放。”

“咳咳。”祁翰清清嗓，“博少，你该不会真的对那小兔子上心了吧？”

王一博一愣，随即没好气地说，“你可以不说话，没人逼你说。”

祁翰倒吸一口气，立即在嘴上做了一个拉上拉链的手势，耸耸肩挪到沙发另一头，吊儿郎当地搂住两位少爷，低头耳语几句，那两位立即拿上酒和酒杯朝王一博走来。

两人都是人精，受了祁少的嘱托自然是要让王一博开心，于是一左一右地坐在他身边，倒酒的倒酒，找话聊天的找话，只是王一博身上拒人千里的气场像一座冰山一样，饶是两个经验丰富的少爷，也不由地有些面面相觑。两人身上的香水味不断地传过来，过于浓重的工业香精熏得王一博头晕，他一把推开几乎要粘在他身上的两个人，手插着口袋，走出门去。

走廊尽头的路天阳台上，王一博倚着围栏，夜里的风已经捎上初夏微热的气息，潮湿的青草香隐约可闻，这一块安静的区域仿佛将王一博和身后的灯火通明的热闹隔绝开来，让他可以享受这难得的一隅安宁。

“博少，你怎么在这里呀？”身后传来甜腻的叫唤声，王一博回头，有人正站在身后，微微上挑的狐狸眼里盛着笑意，王一博隐约有些印象，好像是之前跟在祁翰身边叫小洛的一个人。

他淡淡地回道，“有事吗？”

“看博少一个人站在这里，就想来看看是不是景色很美呢。”小洛缓缓走到王一博身侧，脸上挂着似有非无的红晕，和欲拒还迎的娇羞。

王一博似乎察觉到什么，不动神色地往旁边挪了一步拉开距离。

对方察觉到王一博的举动后并未放弃，继续说道，“博少，不如就让我陪你吧。”

“陪我什么？”王一博的眉头微不可见地皱了皱。

“其实我喜欢博少很久了。”小洛说完，捋了捋鬓边的头发，害羞地低下头，露出一截细白的脖颈，“博少，你看我怎么样？”

纵使已经猜到对方昭然若揭的心思，王一博还是一阵无语，他最不擅长处理这种突如其来的“告白”，又考虑到对方跟了祁翰一段时间，虽说觉得对方未免太过明目张胆，也不得不给祁翰一个面子，于是退后半步道，“不用了，我不需要人陪。”

小洛抬起头，眼眶在霎那间蓄满了莹莹泪光，柔声问道，“是小洛不够好吗？为什么那个送外卖的可以，小洛不可以？”

王一博敏感地捕捉到了其中的关键词，沉声问，“你在说谁？”

“可是明明是他自己离开的，博少为什么还要记挂着中负心人，小洛一定不会这样对博少的，一定会好好地待在博少身边。”

王一博不管眼前人如何装模作样，一把拎起对方的领口，质问，“你怎么知道他自己离开的？！你听谁说的？还是你知道些什么？！”

“咳咳咳。”脖子被高高勒起，快要窒息的感觉让小洛感到害怕，尤其是眼前的人打破了以往冷淡的面容，怒目而视的表情骇人地可怕，“我……我……咳咳，是他自己、自己听到你们的谈话，跑掉的，我什么都不知道啊……博少，我，我快不能呼吸了……”

王一博松开手，小洛弯下身来大口地喘气，根据刚刚话，王一博很快想通了来龙去脉，怕是肖战什么时候听到了些什么，想到这里，他侧过头，对着旁边的人狠狠地说道，“滚。”

小洛第一次见到王一博生气的模样，像是掉入寒冰之中，他打了一个冷战，颤颤巍巍地离开了。

“他说的没错——”，又一道声音响起，王一博回头，祁翰正环着手臂靠在门框上。

“你……”

“上回周日聚会那天，我好像看到一个很像小兔子的身影，那个时候没注意，现在听了他的话，我想起来了”，祁翰解释道。

“你是说他来过？！”王一博追问。

“嗯。”祁翰点点头，回想起那天的对话，“现在知道人为什么跑了吧。” 

王一博脸色难看地握紧身侧的手，他万万没想到肖战居然听到了那天的对话，而那些对于他来说只是随口应付朋友的话，听在肖战的耳里又是怎样一副滋味，后悔的心情像浪潮一样卷席而来。

看着王一博满脸懊恼的反应，祁翰叹了口气问，“兄弟啊，你该不会是认真的吧？”

王一博没有回答。

祁翰告诫道，“你可要想清楚，我们这样的，玩玩可以，认真的话，麻烦可就大了。”

过了许久，王一博闷闷地说，“认真的又怎样，人还不是跑了，找都找不到。”

“没道理找不到人啊……”，祁翰掐着下巴思索问，“你身边的人，都信得过吗？会不会有人……”

祁翰的质疑像是一条关键的线索，王一博脑中忽然灵光闪现，浮现出一个人名来。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

14.

杨程一如既往准点敲响了王一博酒店房间的门，钟表停在晚上10点整，不多一分不少一分，正如他在王一博身边工作的这三年多，向来做事把握分寸，从不曾出现过差错，是王一博最为信任的助手。

“少爷。”杨程在王一博坐的沙发边站定，将手里的文件递到王一博手中，“这是起草好的计划方案，请过目。”

“嗯。”王一博伸手接过，并没有多说什么。

“还有，明天的行程是，早上10点与新签的车手签订合同，下午1点……”

“杨程。”王一博冷声打断。

“是，少爷。”杨程放下手中的文件，认真等待王一博的指示。

王一博垂着眼眸，看不清神情，“还没有查到肖战去了哪里吗？”

杨程一愣，迅速回过神来，回答道，“是的，少爷，不知道为什么肖先生忽然就失去了踪迹，既没有使用任何实名制的交通工具，也没有任何人知道他的去向，这期间手机也处于关机无法追踪的状态。”

“是吗……”王一博轻声说，“真的一点也查不到？”

“少爷，再给我一点时间，或许能发现一些蛛丝马迹。”

“杨程。”王一博忽然站起身，微微眯起眼，冷静的眸子直视杨程，沉声问，“是真的没查到，还是故意没查到？”

杨程沉默了。

“我给你最后一次机会，你到底是谁的人？”

杨程默默垂下头，如机器人般完美的笑容里终于出现一丝裂痕，最后化作一声叹息，“少爷，对不起。”

“其实你不说我也想到了，你是姐姐的人，对吗？”王一博抬眼看着杨程，一旦想通了关键点，这一切的一切其实很好推测，究竟是谁在结婚这件事情上如此用心，除了父亲和老金家那边，也唯有在商场上铁血手腕的姐姐才会把手伸得这样长。

“什么时候开始的事？”

“一开始。”

没想到早在最初聘任杨程时，他就是姐姐派来的人，王一博冷笑一声。

“请不要怪小姐。”杨程顿了顿，“她也是受人之托。”

“什么叫受人之托？”王一博骤然从沙发上站起身。

“抱歉，少爷。”杨程少见地避开眼去，“我会立即辞职，之后的工作会交接给下一任助理，请少爷放心。”

见杨程铁了心地不透露任何，王一博咬着牙，从喉间挤出一句话，“滚。”

杨程离开后，王一博颓然倒在沙发上，是从什么时候开始他的世界乱成了一团，好像所有人生的既定轨道都已经脱节，向着他无法控制的地方驶去，如果是姐姐的话……如果是姐姐……他又该怎么办。

手机铃声响起，打断了王一博的思绪。

来电显示正是王一博的姐姐，他没有犹豫，接起电话。

“一博，后天是什么日子没有忘吧？”王一慧开口就单刀直入。

“知道。”

王一慧叮嘱道，“记得回来，你小子可别给我跑了。”

“嗯。”王一博低低应了声，“正好我也有事要找你。”

“哦？”王一慧的笑声从电话那头传来，“稀罕了啊，有什么事非要当面说？”

“到时候就知道了。”

挂掉电话，王一博捏紧手中的手机。

如果姐姐是唯一一个知道肖战去向的人，那么他也势在必得。

王一博出门时，天阴沉沉的，似乎连老天也觉得这是一个不适合快乐的日子，黑压压的一片乌云积在天边，空气中过量的湿气让蜻蜓也难以振翅，暴雨前的闷热似乎总让人呼吸不畅，王一博迅速坐入车内，凉爽的空调压低了内心的烦躁，车辆沿着高速一路向城外郊区驶去。

这是一座相当高规模的墓地，常年有人管理，进入前必须出示身份证明，墓地并不大，背山面水的地理位置，风水极好，当然这里的地价亦是寸土寸金，丝毫不比京城内的房价便宜多少。王一博沿着石阶拾级而上，旁边的树木郁郁葱葱地，还能听见清脆的鸟鸣声，远处的墓碑前有两个身影，仿佛已经等了好一会儿。

王一博走上前，默默将手中的白色小雏菊花束放在墓碑前的石台上，柔弱的花束在微风吹拂下扬起几片嫩白的花瓣，那是母亲最喜欢的颜色。眼前墓碑上照片中的女人笑得一脸温和，时光并没有在她脸上留下任何痕迹，她的笑容定格在照片中依旧明媚如同春日的暖阳。

其实母亲的事情对于王一博来说就像渗了水的纸张，上面的笔迹已然变得模糊不清，王一博甚至已经回忆不起来母亲说话的声音，时光于他来说似乎在原本的伤口上盖上了一层厚厚的痂，只要那层伤口不被剥开，王一博就能继续安然地生活下去。

王家的人大都不善言辞，三人在墓碑前安静地站着，甚至连风刮过的声音都能听见，王一博的父亲王毅站在最前面，他依旧一身崭新笔挺的军服，只是摘了军帽拿在手中，多年的军队生涯让他的背影挺拔如松，从王一博的视角看过去，父亲的侧脸一如往常一般冷静而严肃，只是鬓边相比之前生出了许多花白，王一博挪开了眼。

——妈妈，这么多年，你原谅他了吗，还是你至始至终从没有责怪过他？你究竟抱着怎样的心情离开这个世界的，临死之前，你还依旧相信爱情吗？

回答王一博的，只有墓园里沉默的风声。

三人默默地站了许久后，一同离开墓园，王一博钻进车前听见了王毅让他回大宅吃饭的要求。

王家人向来秉承着吃饭少言的家训，本就话不多的三人更是让偌大的餐厅徒留碗碟碰撞的声音，陈妈端来了饭后的炖汤，王一博没什么胃口，喝了一口便放到了一边，他讨厌这种压抑的用餐气氛，这也是他不愿来大宅的理由之一。

王毅将汤盅放下，用纸巾抹去嘴边的汤渍，说道，“听你姐姐说你在外面开了一个公司？”

“嗯。”王一博点点头。

“知道上进是件好事。”

“爸——”旁边的王一慧以为父亲又要开始教训弟弟，急忙出声。

王毅斜眼看了一眼女儿，眼神中带着厉色，纵使王一慧在商场上有多叱咤风云，在家里也依旧不敢跟老爷子顶嘴。

“既然开始做了，就好好做，不要三分钟热度。”王毅又沉声叮嘱道。

“知道了。”王一博也不多说，有一句回一句。

“还有老金家女儿的事情，你也上点心，不要让我对不住老战友。”

王一博闻言皱起眉，心里一股子烦躁又涌现出来，他硬邦邦地回道，“我自己会看着办的。”

王毅说完，便赶回了部队。父子两人这次难得没有吵架，让王一慧松了一口气，可与其说是不想吵，不如说是王一博现在全无吵架的心情，他迫不及待地想找王一慧问个清楚，此时，终于让他逮到了单独交谈的时机。

陈妈给姐弟两人端来了茶水和果盘。

“陈妈，你先去休息吧。”

王一博摒退了周围的人，王一慧见状挑挑眉，往嘴里剥了颗晶莹圆润的荔枝问，“怎么了，想跟姐姐汇报和老金家小姐的进展吗？”

“姐。”王一博无奈地叹道，“我有事要问你。”

王一慧大手一挥，颇有女王风范，“说吧。”

“姐，你知道肖战在哪儿吧？”王一博为了让王一慧听清，一字一句问地缓慢而又笃定，他双手握拳放在膝盖，眼神直直地盯着王一慧的脸，企图从那张脸上找出一丝痕迹。

可王一慧毕竟久经沙场，又比王一博多活了许多个年头，表情毫无破绽般地露出微微不解的表情问道，“你在说什么？”

“姐！”王一博低吼，“我都知道了！是你赶走肖战，是你把他藏起来的，是吗？！”

王一慧听闻后，似乎无动于衷地样子，优雅地端起桌上的茶杯，缓慢地放到嘴边品尝了几口，才不急不缓地说，“所以呢，你觉得是我做的？你就是这么跟姐姐说话的？”

“我不是……”王一博撇撇嘴，仍然没有放弃，“姐，你不是向来不管这些的吗？我自己的事情自己可以处理。”

“处理？”王一慧反问，“王一博，你知道你现在在做什么吗？”

“我……”王一博一时语塞，他知道现在的情况很混乱，不只是情况，连他自己的心也是，就好像这一个多月以来，他脑袋里只有肖战，也只有一个执念，就是找到他，其他的一切都可以置之度外。

“你知道像我们这样的出生，能做什么，不能做什么吗？”王一慧的神色变得格外严肃，“我说过，你如果只是玩一玩，我可以不管你，但是不能认真，你明白吗？”

“是啊……姐，你向来只顾着家族，你有想过我到底喜欢什么吗？”王一博自嘲地笑了笑。

王一慧一噎，劝道，“说到底，你还小，你现在喜欢的东西，你能保证以后也会一直喜欢吗？”

王一博握紧了拳头，肖战的一颦一笑浮现在脑海里，他笑着对自己说晚饭已经准备好了，还做了自己最喜欢吃的菜，他抱着坚果窝在自己怀里看电影时的认真模样，他张开怀抱在床上温柔接纳自己的样子，每次打开门都能看见坐在家中等待自己的背影。是肖战带他脱离了寒冬，温暖了他的往后余生，人一旦接触过这样的光明，又怎么舍得再回到过去。

“我能。”王一博斩钉截铁地说，“我24岁就认定的人，就算到了84岁也会坚持。”

心头一直以来的焦躁仿佛找到的落脚点，一口气冲破了枷锁。

“姐，你知道吗，这么多年以来，他是第一个给我家的感觉的人，不是你，也不是爸。”王一博低低一笑，“过去我或许从不把感情当真，但现在不是了，以后也不会了。我是真的喜欢他……很喜欢很喜欢，意识到这件事花了我很久的时间，从前没有人告诉我究竟什么才是对的，所以我迟到了，伤害了他，那也是我要付出的代价，我认了，可我不会放弃他。”

王一博在王一慧震惊的眼神中抬起头来，目光平静地直视她。

“姐，哪怕就一次，你有真的想过我要什么吗？”

王一慧的嘴唇微颤，开口道，“我当初给过他选择的……是留在你身边还是离开，是他自己做的选择，我没有逼他！就算这样你也还是要去找他吗？”

“我知道，可是怎么办啊，我好想他，我好像没有他不行了。”王一博丧气地垂下头，双手支着脑袋，低声哀求道，“姐，求求你了，帮帮我吧。”

王一博懊恼又痛苦的脸就印在王一慧的眼中，她蓦然流下了泪来。

母亲去世之后，一直以来维系着这个家庭的纽带就仿佛生生断裂了，那时王一博才6岁，而她也不过才是未满二十岁的少女，本该享受美好的青春，却一心扑在了事业上面，等到回过神来才发现，小时候屁颠屁颠跟在自己身后的弟弟早已长大成人，同时也拒绝了自己参与进他的人生里。王一慧在王一博成长的道路上错过了许多，她何尝不想补偿自己的弟弟，希望他拥有一份门当户对的美满婚姻，生儿育女，度过平凡而幸福的一生，可现在一切都偏离了她的设想，说到底是她一厢情愿为王一博规划好的人生，王一慧一时不知道这些年的时光究竟是值得还是不值得。

“我知道了。”王一慧抹去眼角的泪珠，“我会告诉你他在哪里，但是有一点你要知道，是他不想见你，不是我拦着不让他见你。”

王一博苦笑道，“我知道了……不管怎么样，我不能再失去他了。”

王一慧怔怔地看着她这个唯一的弟弟，一时说不出话来，她敏锐地感觉到王一博身上有什么东西在悄然改变着，这个从前如骄阳般活得自我又冷漠的弟弟不再自由自在了，有什么东西环绕着他将他的盔甲化作万千情肠绕指柔。

想到这里，王一慧笑了起来，盈盈泪光荡漾在眼眶中，她的弟弟终于学会了爱人，光是这一点，也足以让她心怀感激。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

15.

初夏好时节，艳阳高照，晴空万里，这座南方小城迎来了夏日里的第一波热潮。

火辣辣的阳光打在青石板的小路上掀起层层热浪，空气里的微风几乎小到无声，知了在树桠发出了夏日的第一声蝉鸣，蜻蜓飞过，点在流淌进镇子的河水上，荡开一圈一圈的涟漪，多亏了树两旁的绿荫和这条长长的小河才使得夏意并没有那么躁人。

肖战坐在柜台里的木椅上，头一点一点地打着瞌睡，下午向来是面包坊最空闲的时候，肖战难得忙里偷个闲，借着头顶风扇递来的凉意微微眯着眼，像极了一只餍足的猫儿。

“叮铃——”门口的风铃声响起，意味着有客人来了。

这一下赶跑了肖战的瞌睡虫，他赶忙站起来说道，“欢迎光临”，等看清了来人，笑着打招呼，“小马哥，你来了。”

“哈哈。”门口那人穿着黑色的背心和工装裤，高高的个子和小麦色的皮肤看上去十分矫健，短短的寸头之下是浓眉大眼，显得整个人看上去随和又爽朗，“阿战，新的货已经到了，给你送过来。”

“谢谢小马哥，大热天的，还、还麻烦你跑一趟。”肖战从柜台里走出来，迎了上去。

小马哥是镇上米面供应商的儿子，肖战一直在他家订货，也渐渐地和他熟悉了起来，小马哥为人热情，经常力所能及地帮助肖战，让肖战很是感激。

“这算什么的。”小马哥憨憨地笑了起来，挠了挠后脑勺，小麦色的脸颊上不知是被晒得还是热的，浮起了一层薄薄红晕，“这次来了新的面粉，拿了一袋给你用用看，要是好的话，再和我说。”

“好。”肖战点点头，收下小马哥运来的几袋面粉，又从后厨端出一杯果饮，“小马哥，你喝、喝看这个，新做的，也不知道好不好喝。”

晶莹的杯子里浮着橙子和青柠的果肉，从透明渐变到橙色的液体看上去格外清爽，小马哥大概是渴了，大大地灌了两口，随后发出“哇”的赞叹声，“阿战，这个超级好喝啊！一定会很受欢迎的！”

肖战听闻似乎大受鼓舞，盈盈地笑了起来，一双桃花眼像新月一样弯起，眼波流转让人心神荡漾，只可惜他本人却不自知，小马哥盯着肖战的笑颜“腾”地就脸红了。

“太好了，我还担、担心味道会不会太一般了。”

“不会的！这个味道很适合夏天来喝，阿战你真的什么都会，太厉害了！”

肖战在小马哥不留余力的夸奖之下也不好意思了起来，两个人又交谈了两句，小马哥这才依依不舍地离开。

送走了小马哥，肖战回过神，环顾这间小小的面包坊，两个月前肖战也许从未想过有一天自己也能拥有一家属于自己的小店，这一切都要从那一通电话开始说起。

肖战从背包深处找出那张他原本并不打算联系的名片。

电话拨过去，很快有人接起来。

“喂。”那头的女声清朗而又有威势，正是王一博的姐姐王一慧。

“你、你好，我是肖战。”肖战微微颤抖的声线暴露了他此刻紧张的心情，他轻轻抓住袖口企图缓解一二。

对面低笑一声，说道，“还以为你不会来找我了呢，看来你已经想好了？”

“我……”肖战深吸一口气，“我已经离、离开了。”

王一慧沉默了一两秒后叹道，“既然你已经离开了，我也会给你一笔钱，算作补偿。”

“不！”肖战立即拒绝，“我、我不要钱，但我有一个要…要求。”

对方显然没料到肖战分毫不要，有些诧异地问，“你有什么要求？”

“我可、可以离开，但也希望我以后的生活不…不被人打扰。”

“我知道了。”

两人做好约定后，肖战搬来了这里，一个离外婆家只有一小时车程的南方小镇，并不算发达的旅游业，也不算繁华的地段，只有宁静悠远的日常生活和人来人往的小摊闹市。肖战在这里盘下了一家不大的店面，因为不在主街道上，房租较为便宜，以肖战仅有的储蓄也能负担得起头几个月的费用。

起初来到这座小镇上时，肖战曾在外卖公司的门口拿着简历徘徊了许久，看着街上旁边来来往往穿制服骑电动车的人，不知怎么的，一个想法冒上心头，这真的是自己想要做的事情吗？

答案当然是否定的。

他花了几日决定在这里开一家面包坊，27岁才开始有自己真正想做的事情，似乎有些晚了，却也来得及。装修店面费了大半个月的时间，大部分的事情都是肖战亲力亲为，也节省了不少不必要花费的金钱。不仅如此，为了做好生意，肖战还苦下功夫纠正了原本有些结巴的问题，在他的努力下，两个多月的时间已然改正了大半。

开店一个月内，不知是因为新店开业做了促销的原因，亦或者是肖战烘培面包的手艺确实优秀，面包坊的生意日渐红火，往往午前就能卖光一天的量，肖战不得不一人赶制两批面包，虽然辛苦了些，但暂时没有另外招人的打算，肖战很满意现在的状态，一整天的忙碌将头脑都占尽，回到家倒头就能睡。

就好像再无间隙去想一些人和事，人生似乎又重新步入了正轨。

面包坊关门比普通的店面要早一些，闭店之后，肖战会在后厨准备好第二日烘烤面包所需的一切材料。结束后锁上店门，外头早已月亮高挂，肖战手里拽着两包小袋子走在人烟稀少的街道上，和繁华的京城不同，小镇入了夜之后便安静的很，街道上空旷得能听见自己有节奏的脚步声，微弱的月光将路边的树木拉出长长的影子，小桥流水，月明星稀。

拐过一个弯，肖战钻进一个小巷子，远远地就能听到里面隐约的猫叫，一只小花猫听见来人从灌木丛中钻了出来。

肖战在小猫面前蹲下，伸手抚摸着它的头顶，这是一只白底黄色花纹的小土猫，似乎对肖战的气息很熟悉的样子微微眯起了眼睛。

“栗子，看我今天给你带了什么好吃的？”肖战举起手中的包装袋晃了晃，得到了栗子应和的叫声，“喵——”。

肖战打开袋子，从里面拿出今天做的小面包，捏成碎屑铺在栗子面前，栗子立即高兴地低下头吃了起来。肖战是在一个月前发现这条巷子里还有一只流浪猫，擅自给它取了个名字，偶尔也会在关店回家的路上用剩余的面包给它喂食，只是……肖战默默凝视着眼前吃得正欢的小猫，脑中却浮现出坚果小小的身影来。

他再也不会养猫了，羁绊有多深，离别就有多痛苦。

肖战摸了摸栗子柔软的脊背，说道，“你好好吃，我要走啦，改天再、再来看你。”

肖战又拐了两个路口，眼看马上就要走到家了，他租的房子离面包坊不远，步行十几分钟的距离，那是一座有些年代感的典型南方民居，穿过大门，经过堂屋，肖战的租房是在二层，这一个院里零零散散地住着四户人家，因为挨的近，邻里之间都颇为熟悉。

穿过青石板路，尽头是粉墙黛瓦的建筑，肖战远远地看见昏黄的路灯下似乎有一个人影，因为背对着灯光，看不清楚脸，那人只是默默地站在门口也不进去，不知道是不是在等人。

走近了几步，那个身影似乎听见脚步声，转过身来，他单手插进裤带，在看看清楚来人时，从口袋中抽了出来，似要往前走，又好似抬不动脚，呆呆地站在原地。

肖战原本有些近视，近了才认出那熟悉的轮廓，瞬间僵硬在原地。

他……怎么会来？！

王一博沿着青石板路缓缓走到肖战面前，他看上去面容略显憔悴，眼下的黑眼圈沉沉，肖战见王一博灼灼地盯着自己，几月没见的脸庞在昏暗的光影里露出挺立的锋芒，身体似乎还因激动而微微颤抖着，肖战一时心中翻江倒海，不是滋味。

“你……怎么来了？”

肖战脸色略白，在王一博的炙热目光下不自觉地倒退半步，这一举动似乎惊到了王一博，他一把上前将肖战用力地搂入怀中。

熟悉的气息扑面而来，过往的回忆随着这股气息又从脑海中浮现，肖战的心猛地揪了起来。岂止是肖战，王一博低头埋在肖战颈间，贪婪地吸着肖战身上温暖的味道，这段时间以来所有磨人的思念都仿佛有了着落，将肖战再度拥入怀中的安稳和满足感让他激动不已，胸腔中那颗心久违地开始跳动。

“终于找到你了，战战。”

肖战一个激灵，双手抵住王一博的胸膛推开，哑声说，“放开我。”

王一博讪讪地松开手，目光却没有离开肖战，一别三个月，他好像瘦了，却还是像以前一样好看，一旦对上那双清澈而透亮的漆黑瞳孔就再也移不开目光了。

“我找了你好久。”王一博激动地声音有些不可察觉的颤抖，“真的好久……”

久到他每天睁开眼都伴随着一阵怅然若失，每晚钻进冰冷的被窝里，无尽的思念如同潮水般将他淹没，他再也无法忍受没有肖战在身旁的每一天，这种滋味就像是惩罚，尝了这一次，王一博再也不想体会第二次了。

“为什么要找我？”肖战怔怔地问，他原本以为王一博只是一时兴起地找他，等时间久了，自然而然会抛到脑后，只是三个月过去了，为什么王一博还在执着于找寻自己……？

王一博深吸一口气，说，“我知道你不想见我，也知道你觉得我是一个混蛋，可你一声不吭地就这么走了，连一句解释的机会也不给，战战……你好残忍。”

说到最后，王一博的眼眶逐渐模糊，而肖战却被狠狠震撼到，曾经的王一博是京城最光鲜亮丽的公子哥，永远有着别人望尘莫及的家世和样貌，身长挺立，如凌云出世，可这样的人也会流露出如此伤心难过的表情吗，肖战一瞬间迷茫了。

“该说的话都已、已经在电话里说完了，没什么好说的了。”肖战劝自己狠下心来，这几个月的时间已经证明了他并非离不开王一博，心脏被挖空的感觉让肖战惧怕了，他宁愿再也不要回到从前。

王一博闻言急急地抓住肖战的手臂，“那些都不是我真的想说的，我想说的是以前是我不对，关于订婚的事也不是故意想隐瞒你的，我只是……我只是那个时候不清楚自己究竟想要什么。”

肖战拧着眉毛拂下王一博的手，摇摇头，“现在说这些也没有用了，一博，我们就、就到这里吧。”

“不行！”王一博骤然拔高声音，懊悔让他的眼眶微微泛红，而肖战的拒绝更是让他如置冰窟，“我不可能放弃你的，永远都不可能！”

在肖战震惊的目光下，王一博惨然一笑继续说，“肖战，我不会结婚了。如果要选择和谁共度一生的话，我只会选择你。从前没有人教过我，我自己也不懂，所以伤害了你。现在我懂了，也许我还没有完全学会怎样好好爱一个人，但是我会努力去爱你，给我一个机会，好吗？”

王一博长这么大，真真正正的恋爱这该算是头一回，可这头一回便让他栽地遍体鳞伤，失去后才懂得，在爱情这条路上谁都是初来乍到的学者，王一博以前不懂，丢了肖战，可这条路上总该允许他犯一次错啊，他不该跌倒了连站起来的机会都要被残忍剥夺。

肖战闭起眼睛，挣扎了许久，王一博的话像一颗炸药包再度将他该有的理智打成碎片，即使知道不应该，可肖战依旧忍不住动摇了。

“一博，我原谅你。”

听见肖战的话，王一博眼中迸发出欣喜的光芒，却在下一句话中被生生浇熄。

“但是，我们回不去从前了。”

“为什么？！”王一博失声，“战战，你真的要这么残忍，连一次机会都不给我吗？以前是我混蛋，我想以后好好补偿你，我知道你也是爱我的对不对？或者，你如果一时半会儿接受不了，只让我在你身边就行。”

肖战沉默地摇摇头，说，“一博，你不懂。我们根本不是同一个世界的人，你的世界我无法融入，我的世界你根本不了解。”

是啊，或许王一博现在是真的爱他，可谁能保证以后呢，王一博的身份注定不允许他拥有一个离经叛道的同性恋人，早晚有一天他会结婚生子，走回正常的道路，而那个时候的自己又会再度被抛弃吧。

肖战背着王一博打开小院的大门，他微微侧着头，整张脸一半躲在阴影里看不出表情。

“王一博，你走吧。”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

16.

肖战穿过堂屋，院子里阿婆种的栀子花已经开了，在夜晚的空气中散发着淡淡幽香。院里拢共住了四户人家，其他三户早已亮起了灯，肖战沿着略显窄小的楼道上到二层，他租的单人公寓就在这里，正准备掏出钥匙，对面的住户应声打开了门。

门内走出一位略有些发福的短发中年女子，看见肖战，立即堆起亲切的笑脸，“哟，阿战回来啦！”

“常阿姨好，这么晚了，要、要出门吗？”肖战笑着打招呼，常阿姨大概50多岁的年纪，和丈夫两人一起住在肖战家对门，两人有一个在大城市工作的儿子，逢年过节才回来一趟，因此当常阿姨见对门忽然搬来一个年轻又俊俏的小伙儿，还时常给他们送刚出炉的小面包，登时博得了常阿姨和常叔叔异常的好感。

“这不，听见你的脚步声了，想着晚饭做了糯米藕，拿来给你尝尝。”常阿姨递过一个保鲜盒，里面装着还热乎的藕片，常阿姨烧的一手好菜，作为小面包的回报，时常给肖战送些好吃的，肖战道着谢接过。

“看你总是这么晚回来，年纪轻轻的可不要累坏了身体啊！”常阿姨又语重心长地叮嘱道。

肖战乖乖点头，“嗯，刚开店不久，事情多、多了点，以后会注意的，谢谢常阿姨。”

“阿战啊。”常阿姨凑过脑袋，似乎想起什么似的问道，“我看楼下有个脸生的小伙子一直站在门口，站了老久了，都好几个小时了也不进来，也不走，你看到了没有呀？”

肖战一怔，表情有些不自然地回答道，“看到了。”

常阿姨笑了起来，“本来以为阿战已经够俊了，没想到来了个更俊的，也不知道站在门口做什么呢。”

肖战扯动嘴角笑了笑，回答，“是啊……”，并没有多说，找了个由头和常阿姨告别进了房间。

打开墙壁上的开关，暖黄的灯光照亮了居室，这间租房不是很大，但比之从前寸土寸金的京城倒是好上不少，全木质结构风格的一室一厅，虽然没有阳台，但打开木窗，四面通透，屋内的家具多半是房东留下的，肖战自己再额外增添了些布置，构筑了这一隅温馨的小屋。

卧室的窗户正好可以看到院内和部分院外的风景，肖战默默地站在床边，小心地望出去，长街上空无一人，只有昏黄的路灯微微闪烁。

看样子，王一博似乎已经走了。

微微松了一口气的同时，心底又涌出一股失落感来。

明明已经想好，不再迷茫的不是吗。

肖战在餐桌前坐下，打开常阿姨的食盒，里面的糯米藕飘着微微的甜香，肖战晚饭草草地吃了几块面包，如今闻道香气隐隐有些饿了，常阿姨是典型南方人出身，善于做一些偏甜的料理，夹了一片藕片放入嘴中，莲藕的香气混合糯米的绵软，甜甜的桂花香在口中蔓延开来。

肖战沉默地吃着，脑中却不住地回想起方才王一博说的话，他是第一次看到那样落寞的王一博。

王一博无疑是张扬而充满异彩的，即使他为人并不高调，时常冷着脸话也少，可他身上却有种令人无法移开眼的吸引力，如同高高挂在天边的耀眼星辰，肖战努力垫着脚才能触到一丝清冷的光辉。

可今晚王一博的模样，憔悴而又风尘仆仆，生怕一个举动让自己不开心的小心翼翼，都是肖战从未见过的样子，刻进脑海的是那双流淌着悲伤的眼眸，淬着悔恨几乎就要落下泪来，他就像是一个在认错的小孩，跌跌撞撞地刚学会走路，摔倒了也不知道怎样才能爬起来，无措而迷茫，这样的王一博不仅让肖战感到陌生，更让他的心口泛起一阵钝钝的疼痛。

自己是真的像王一博所说，太过残忍了吗？

第二天一早，肖战踏着熹微的晨光出门，早起的空气清新中带着些许凉爽，清脆的鸟叫声正正唤醒这座小镇。

肖战下楼后碰上了住在对面小楼的阿婆，笑着打了声招呼，脚步却停在大门前。肖战也不明白自己为什么忽然就紧张了起来，缓缓地打开大门，门外的青石板路上行人并不多，偶尔有人踏着脚踏车咕噜而过，却没有那个熟悉的身影。

肖战垂下眼帘，随后关上门，步入飘着薄雾的小道。

一连三天，肖战再也没见着王一博的身影，虽然心里装作并不在意，脚上却一反常态地将木质楼梯踩地嘎吱作响。

肖战走在楼梯上，发现正有人不停地往楼上搬运家具，而常阿姨的房子此时也大敞着们，任由看似搬家公司的员工们进进出出。

肖战面露疑色走上前，凑到门口往里探了探头，只见屋内好似翻新了一遍，大部分家具已经摆放好，肖战平时早出晚归的，竟然都没有发现常阿姨家在重新装修，于是他朝着屋内喊了两声。

“常阿姨，常阿姨。”

里面走出一位师傅，问道，“请问有什么事吗？”

肖战问，“您好，请问你们这、这是在……？”

“哦，新住户搬过来，我们在做收尾工作了。”搬家师傅往里指了指，屋内另外两位师傅正在收拾搬家过后的残局。

“新住户？”肖战有些不解，“你是说原本住在这里的人搬、搬走了？”

师傅似乎也不是很了解的样子，挠挠头回答道，“是的，听说搬去了城里。”

肖战心中略略觉得奇怪，常阿姨和常叔叔在这里住了许多年，听搬家师傅的意思两人大概是搬去和大城市里工作的儿子一起住了，可也没道理搬地这么毫无征兆，甚至没和自己打声招呼就离开了。常阿姨夫妇二人平时对肖战多加照顾，就这么搬走了，肖战心里还怪不舍的。

年代久远的小楼建筑，隔音并不是特别好，往日肖战在家也能隐约听见几句常阿姨和常叔叔拌嘴的声音，如今他也隐约听见对面似乎来人住下了，不知道新搬来的住户是什么样的人，好不好相处。

抱着这样的想法，肖战第二天做了一些新鲜的烤面包，小巧又精致，考虑到不熟悉对方的口味做的是些普通样式，用透明袋装好，以彩带塑封。

肖战回家时见隔壁亮着灯，于是拿出小面包，敲响了对面的门。

房内很快传来一阵脚步声，一晃，门开了。

肖战直直愣在了原地，喃喃道，“怎么是你？”

门里站着的人分明是几日未见的王一博，肖战原本以为他因为自己的那番话已经离开，却没想到对门搬来的人竟然是他，面前的王一博脱去了以往的西装革履，一身休闲样子的打扮，头发碎碎地垂在额前，看上去清爽地像个大学生。王一博抬眼看着肖战，面色有些忐忑，又看见肖战手中的包装，于是问，“这个是什么？”

肖战脸一黑，迅速收回手，没好气地说，“我的早饭！”

“难道不是给新邻居的见面礼吗？”王一博笑吟吟地问。

见王一博一副理所当然又反客为主的模样，前些日子心里的那些患得患失都变做了一股子的气，就好像他被王一博耍的团团转，而罪魁祸首本人倒是乐得轻松。

肖战越想越气，也没搭理王一博，转身回了屋。

将小面包放在餐桌上，肖战气鼓鼓地喝了杯水，想不通王一博到底在搞什么鬼，怎么莫名其妙地就搬到了对屋，而常阿姨和常叔叔又去了哪里。

正想着，门口响起了敲门声。

肖战打开门，王一博正站在门外。

他朝着肖战露出一个大大的笑容，脸颊弯起新月般的弧度，显得有几分的俏皮，他掷地有声地伸出手说道，“你好，新邻居，我是刚刚搬到对面的王一博，今年24岁，有房有车，爱好广泛，有喜欢的人，目前正在努力追求中，请多指教。”

王一博的手就这样横在两人之间，他也不着急，静静地等着肖战，王一博一反上次见面的姿态，像是变了一个人似的，让肖战有些猝不及防又满头雾水。

“你、你在做什么？”肖战在疑惑的时候会无意识地微微撅起嘴，一双明亮的眼眸里弥漫起似雾非雾来。

“我在和新邻居打招呼，争取和新邻居好、好、相、处。”王一博眉尾上扬，刻意一般把最后半句说的缓慢，像是轻飘飘的羽毛在心口掠过，惹得人痒痒的。

肖战拧起眉毛来，问，“那、那天我应该说的很清楚了，王一博，我们不是一个世界的人，你现在这样做又是……”

不等肖战拒绝的话说完，王一博立即说道，“我还带了见面礼，你一定会喜欢的。”

说完，跑回自己的屋子，手上抱了团毛茸茸的东西，人走近了才看清，是一只白底黑色花斑的猫儿，肖战的双眼刹那间泛起光来。

“坚果！”

怀中的猫听见熟悉的声音抬起脑袋，顺着声源看过去，看到肖战的脸，立即奶奶地叫唤了两声，一双肉鼓鼓的小短爪在空中不停地扑腾，试图冲到肖战怀里。

王一博抱着坚果走近肖战，身上淡淡的木质清香萦绕在两人周围，他将坚果放入肖战怀中，猝不及防纳入这团温暖的小生命，肖战仍然觉得像是在做梦，一时半会儿回不过神来。

坚果感知到熟悉的味道，小腿扒着肖战的衣领，整个身子都窝进肖战怀中像是在撒娇，坚果柔软的温度隔着衣物传来，就好像融化了肖战心角上的一隅薄冰，他顺着坚果的脊背缓缓抚摸，掂量着好似重了一些，但它还是和以前一样依赖肖战，就好像他们并没有分开过这么长的时间。

看肖战如获至宝般地抱着坚果，王一博不由地又羡慕又吃醋，看着自己只能站在门口的待遇，再对比坚果能钻进肖战怀里的亲密，王一博憋憋嘴，他自己都还没抱上呢，却被坚果这小家伙占尽了先机。

他偷瞄着肖战，贪恋此刻的宁静，像回到了京城的那段时光一样，肖战逗着坚果，而他看着肖战。

肖战逗弄了一会儿坚果后，抬起头发现王一博一双眼正直勾勾地盯着自己看，心里一跳，问道，“不早了，坚果……你要抱回去吧？”

“本来就是带坚果来找你的，你都不知道它这几个月有多想你。”王一博摇头拒绝，又看了一眼肖战，“我也是。”

“那，我可以留着坚果吗？”

“当然。”见肖战一门心思放在坚果身上，把自己冷落在一旁，王一博顿时可怜巴巴地问，“我在门口站了这么久，你都不请我进去喝口茶吗？”

肖战本想下意识地拒绝，可拒绝的话滑到嘴边，瞥见王一博的神情不知怎么地又咽了回去，只好干巴巴地说，“你进来吧。”

王一博跟在肖战身后露出一抹计划通的微笑。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

17.

将坚果放在小沙发上，肖战转身进了厨房，王一博留在厅内趁机细细打量这间屋子，结构与自己那屋差不多，不过被肖战布置得很是温馨，以清新的米色调为主，木质的家具搭配布艺沙发，再以绿色盆栽作为点缀，让人仿佛置身于一个充满肖战气息的温暖空间。

肖战从厨房里端出两个茶杯，一个放在王一博面前，他们双双在餐桌上坐下，坚果乖乖地趴在肖战腿上，似睡非睡。

两人安静地喝着茶，最终还是肖战打破了沉默。

“说吧，你到底怎么搬、搬到对面的。”

王一博放下茶杯，乖乖坦白，“我调查了对面住着的夫妻，得知他们想搬去和儿子一起住，只是奈何暂时买不起房，所以我……”

“所以你就给他们买了房，赶着他们搬走？！”肖战眉眼一横，似有怒意。

王一博连忙将头摇的像只拨浪鼓，赶紧解释，“不不不，不是这样的，我只是从他们手里买下了这间房，又借给他们一小笔购房的费用，等到他们有能力的时候再还我，我真没有欺负他们……”

肖战听完舒了一口气，要知道常阿姨平时对他十分照顾，肖战不想因为自己的事而给他们带去任何麻烦。常阿姨一家是搬走了，可王一博就这么一声不吭地搬来了对面，也不知道究竟在卖什么关子。

“你又何必这样做，你该待在京城，那里才是你的家。”肖战垂着眼眸，面色淡淡地注视着杯中的茶叶。

对面沉默了片刻，斩钉截铁地说，“我不走。”

“一博，你……”肖战失语。

“你又要赶我走吗？”王一博瘪着嘴，两眼眨巴眨巴地盯着肖战，“如果你喜欢这里，我就陪你待在这里。”

“我不是赶你，只是，你的家在京城，还有你的家人和朋友们，就这么跑过来……”

“战战。”话音被打断，“我早就说过，只有你在的地方才是我的家。”

肖战心口重重地一跳，一股热意蔓延到脸上，肖战轻咳一声想要逃开这忽然旖旎起来的气氛，支支吾吾地说道，“太、太晚了，我要睡觉了，你快回去吧。”

王一博看在眼里，也明白这事儿急不来，但起码他已经跨出了一大步，剩下的相信时间会给他答案，只是临走前，坚果从肖战的腿上竖了下来，对着王一博叫了两声后，又继续舒舒服服地窝回去，仿佛是在炫耀一般。

王一博额角青筋一跳，感觉被一只猫给嘲笑了。

忘记前段时间是谁天天给你喂口粮又铲屎的吗？！

哼，吃里扒外的东西！

王一博回到自己那屋，将身体摔进沙发里，看着满屋子新的家具，虽然崭新亮丽，却缺少了一丝人烟味儿，忙了一晚上也没来得及顾上吃饭，王一博满脑子想的都是肖战做的料理，一时间肚子不争气地叫了起来。

他摸索进厨房，新的冰箱里空无一物，只有几包泡面放在橱柜里，王一博拆了一包，又从箱子里翻出个锅，打算勉强凑合一顿。

才刚把面下下去，电话响了，打电话来的人是祁翰。

“哟，博少，最近怎么样？”

“就那样。”王一博把手机放在耳边，用左肩抵住，另一只手则在锅内搅拌泡面。

对面传来揶揄的笑声，“我看博少这放下事业，潇洒追爱，都要把老朋友忘了吧？”

“你又欠揍了是吗？”

“哈哈哈。”祁翰爽朗地笑了起来，“怎样，抱得美人归了没有？

王一博微叹一口气，“道阻且长。”

那头闻言笑得更加夸张了，王一博恼羞成怒地就想挂电话，却听到祁翰说，“博少啊，我看你是不知道怎么追人吧？”

王一博不服气，回道，“我知道！当然是要多多，嗯……多说些好话之类的。”

“啧啧啧。”祁翰感慨，“我跟你说啊博少，这喜欢一个人呢，就是要在他眼前多晃悠，就算人家再不想见你，晃得久了也就习惯了。光说好听话能抵啥玩意儿啊，还是要实干。”

王一博点点头，继续问，“哦，还有吗？”

“等到每天看到你成了一种习惯以后，忽然有一天又见不到你了，诶～这不，对方就会意识到你的重要性了嘛。”

王一博把祁翰的一番话默默记进心里，从小窗看出去，肖战的房间已经熄了灯。王一博想过了，如果肖战介意的是两人之间的差距，那他为肖战改变自己的整个世界又怎样，时间会证明一切，如果陪伴能抚平肖战心口的不安，王一博愿意默默等待。

王一博一口一筷子拉面，随手在手机的检索栏里输入「如何追回前男友」。

第二天一早，肖战晨起洗漱完，为坚果准备好一天的猫粮，刚打开门，就见一抹瘦长的身影倚靠在对门。

王一博一身黑色的运动装，看上去清爽又简洁，双手环绕抱胸，隐约可见小臂间的青筋和肌肉线条。他听见声音抬起头来，看到肖战，笑着说，“战战，早上好。”

肖战小半天才回过神，王一博就住在对面的感觉太不真实了，更何况他还这么早就起来等在门口，让他一时半会儿有些无法适应。

“早饭吃过了吗？”王一博直起身子问。

平时，肖战一般在外头的小摊上吃一顿现成的早餐，又或者去店里吃点现烤的面包，在家里吃的时候并不多，摇摇头，“还没。”

“正好我也饿了，一起吃？”王一博点点头，双手插着裤兜先走在了前头，肖战也没拒绝，默默跟了上去。

两人并肩走在清晨的小道上，这时间大半的小镇还没苏醒，路上的行人不多，偶尔有自行车响着清脆的铃声而过，早晨依稀蒙着一层薄雾，空气中仿佛沾上朝露清新的香气，这里不是京城，没有被乌烟瘴气所侵染，还保留着几分大自然的味道，王一博深吸了几口气，五脏六腑像是被洗涤一般的舒畅，又偷瞄了两眼走在身边肖战的侧脸，此时此刻温馨而又日常的画面，几乎恍然如梦。

拐过下一个路口，空气中飘来食物的香气，令人食欲大动，隐隐传来吆喝声和交谈声，为小镇早晨的这抹宁静增添了烟火气息，肖战在路口的小摊面前停下，这是一间看起来颇有人气的早餐铺子，店内已经坐满了人，老板还铺了几张桌椅在店外，蒸笼上冒着腾腾热气，店主夫妇两人一个在刀板上擀面，一个忙碌地穿梭在各个席位间。

肖战要了一碗手擀面和一碟煎饺，王一博照着肖战的样式也来了一份，煎饺表面酥脆，内里肉汁四溢，因为现做的关系还有些烫嘴，手擀面是店主亲手擀的面，口感十分劲道，上面撒了肉末，榨菜，细碎的葱花，用油盐酱醋调味，一碗下肚既满足又饱腹，让王一博想起小时候奶奶还没搬入军区疗养院时给他做过的阳春面的味道，明明是质朴的手艺，十元一碗的面条却比他曾经吃的那些山珍海味要更加暖偎人心。

吃完早饭，肖战就要往面包坊走，见王一博依旧插着口袋跟着自己，不禁疑惑地问，“早饭吃完了，你不回去吗？”

王一博嘿嘿一笑，“吃完早饭，散个步，散个步。”

王一博的心思昭然若揭，全都写在了脸上，肖战嘴角一抽，“你打算跟、跟我走到哪里？”

“你走到哪，我就走到哪。”

“王一博——！”肖战不知道王一博怎么像是忽然变了个人似的，从前的一本正经全都抛在一边，油嘴滑舌，撒泼打诨，只要能让肖战无奈的，他都能使上。

“可这路也不是你开的，战战，你说是不是呀？”王一博特意凑到肖战边上，一脸笑意，却格外欠揍的样子。

肖战无言以对，闷着气走的飞快，转眼走到了店前，他掏出钥匙拉开卷门，王一博就站在一旁等着，肖战推开门时，王一博正想进去，却听见肖战丢下一句。

“这店，是我开的。”

王一博最后还是强调着自己“顾客”的身份死皮赖脸地跟进了面包坊的后厨，肖战准备开始制作面包，也只能由得王一博在一旁晃悠。肖战在做面包的时候，王一博在旁边认真看着，也问了很多问题，平时王一博不会做饭，曾经留下在热汤的时候不小心炸了锅的英勇战绩，于是一直秉承着厨房这种东西离得越远越好的准则，不过肖战爱做饭，王一博觉得有肖战在的厨房，都变得可爱了起来。

差不多到了营业时间，店里陆陆续续来了客人，有附近初高中的学生，普通的上班族，还有住在这这片区域的阿姨大婶们，肖战的每一个清晨都是这样忙碌，站在一边的王一博看不下去，自觉的站进收银台，让肖战终于有空去照顾后厨的事。

店里许多女性常客起初都是听闻面包坊老板是个超级大帅哥的传言慕名而来的，而今天收银台却多了一个以前从没见过的人，更别说这个人长得丝毫不输给电视上的大明星，高挺的鼻梁，剑眉星目，冷冷又酷酷的样子也唯有店长走过来的时候才会露出一抹微笑来，惹得一众上至50岁下至10多岁的女性群体纷纷侧目，而“面包坊新来了一个超酷大帅哥”这件事情很快在这周围一带传了开来，让本就忙碌的面包坊在那之后变得更加繁忙不已。

两人忙了一个早上，到了中饭饭点才好不容易空了下来，叫了两份外卖，两人围着店内的小桌吃了起来。

王一博夹了一块子肉放到肖战碗里，叮嘱，“你太瘦了，多吃点肉。”

肖战看了一眼肉片中夹着的胡萝卜，起了个坏心眼，故意把胡萝卜挑出来放到王一博碗里，“那你也多吃点蔬菜。”

见肖战低着头小口小口的闷饭吃，刻意不看着他，王一博低低地笑了两声，如果说以前的肖战是温柔如大海一般包容着自己的一点一滴，那么现在的肖战就像是时晴时雨的天空，会和自己拌嘴，也会欺负人了，而他仿佛离肖战又近了一些。

“肖老板，我今天早上表现怎么样？”王一博半截手臂撑着下巴，歪着头笑看着埋头吃饭的肖战。

肖战朦胧间抬起头来，一双温润的眼就像清晨的小鹿，“什么表现？”

王一博撅起嘴，像讨要颗糖却又没讨到的小孩，“帮了你一早上，一句夸奖的话都没有吗？”

“哦哦……”肖战想了想，最后咬着下唇，轻声说了句，“谢谢。”

王一博眼珠一转溜，有了个主意，“战战，我看你这里平时也忙，不如我来帮帮你吧？”

肖战被王一博突如其来的提议给吓到了，但转念一想，面包坊的确越来越忙，原先不打算招人的计划也有些动摇了，可……可让王一博过来帮忙，肖战根本没有想过，那可是王一博，京城出身的公子哥，让他来这样的小地方做事，岂不是太浪费了。

“这不太合适吧，而且你在京城的工作呢？”

“那些啊。”王一博耸耸肩，“我都丢给祁翰了，他本来就是股东，会照应好的。”

“可是，我这店就这么大，其实也不是很需要……”

王一博见肖战又想拒绝，急忙打断，“你要是觉得我就这么来帮忙不合适，不如你给我发工资，我领工资干活，行吗？”

肖战皱起脸，一副为难的样子，“我可、可请不起你……”

王一博立即站起身来，在肖战面前转了一圈，说，“你看我，长得帅，又聪明，学什么都快，上得厅堂下得厨房，修得了电脑，跪得起地板，最重要的是，只要你需要我，随叫随到，一折起价，过了这个村就没这个店了！”

“噗。”肖战没忍住被王一博得意洋洋的样子给逗笑了，差点把嘴里的饭给喷出来，眼前的人就差把“不愧是我”四个字刻在脸上了。

“怎么样，考虑一下？”

“行吧，但是事先说好，我付你工资，你做、做兼职。”肖战实在找不到理由拒绝，只好点头答应。

王一博笑得眼睛都眯了起来，在肖战对面坐下，凑近了说，“那就一言为定了，从今以后请多指教呀，肖老板。”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京城高干富二代啵x温柔平凡外卖员赞  
> 俗套故事，泼洒狗血  
> 追妻火葬场  
> ooc，慎入

18.

人们都说养成习惯需要21天，过程是艰难的，因为抗拒变化是人类的天性。

而肖战习惯王一博时常出现在他面前这件事情，仿佛比任何改变都要来得更顺理成章。

就像此刻，肖战在清晨时分打开门，王一博的身影就在门边，而肖战也下意识地说句“早上好”，两人一起下楼，吃完早饭后，肖战在后厨烘培面包，王一博在前台帮忙收银。

午后两个人得了空闲，有一搭没一搭地在风扇下聊天休息，有时王一博会看着肖战做小面包，肖战在店内给坚果打了一个小窝，坚果已经成为面包坊里最受欢迎的吉祥物了，凡是来店里的都爱逗弄坚果玩。

有时候闭店闭得早了，王一博就陪着肖战去市场买些新鲜的吃食，然后想尽办法赖在肖战家里蹭一顿晚饭，肖战嘴上说着自己的饭自己做，却还是在小摊上买好王一博爱吃的菜。

王一博来到这里之后，他们度过的每一天都是平凡而又温馨的日常，没有太大的波澜，日出而作，日落而息，就如同他所说的，他会一直陪伴在肖战身边。

这天，王一博在肖战家蹭完一顿晚饭后，不情不愿地被肖战赶着回了自己那屋，肖战打扫完卫生又冲了个凉，正打算躺上床休息，门口响起“咚咚咚”的敲门声。

肖战穿着睡衣打开门，见王一博也穿着居家服，抱着一个枕头站在门外。

肖战眼角一跳，问道，“怎么了？”

“家里空调坏了，好热。”王一博小半张脸埋在大大的枕头里，只露出一双带着水汽的凤眼来，“能不能在你这里借住一晚？”

“坏、坏了？”肖战有些将信将疑。

“嗯。”王一博乖乖点点头，又侧身让出一条道，“不然，你去看看？”

肖战越过王一博，从半开的房门里走进房间，空调挂在墙壁上，此时正滴滴答答地往下漏水，看样子的确是坏了，而现在已快11点，空调维修公司的人早就下班了，要维修也要等到第二天，于是肖战转过身，对着等在门口的王一博勾勾手，示意他进屋。

王一博站在肖战床边，眼神不住地往床上瞄去，肖战的床不大，比单人床的尺寸大一些，又比双人床的尺寸小些，两个人都是超过180的个子，如果要一起挤在这张床上，那必须得身体贴着身体才行，想到这里王一博几乎快要控制不住上扬的嘴角。

肖战在一旁翻箱倒柜，余光瞥见王一博嘴角抖动，顿时明白他脑内在想些什么，没好气地说，“先说好哦，你睡地板。”

“啊……啊？！”王一博一时没反应过来。

“床太小了，我给你铺、铺好地铺。”肖战从衣橱里抱出一卷垫被，抵开拦在路中央的王一博，在床边的地板上摊开来，而后找出一床新的薄被放在上面。

忙活好了才转头看见王一博抱着枕头站在一边，神情失落地垂着头，活像一只淋了雨的流浪狗，肖战低头无奈地笑了笑，起身坐上床，跟王一博说，“好了，睡吧。”

“哦——”王一博百八十个不情愿地拖长了音，放下枕头，掀起被子就缩了进去，像是在赌气。

身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，又听见肖战轻柔的声音说道，“我关灯了，晚安。”

“啪——”室内陷入一片黑暗。

两人谁也没有先开口说话，房间内唯有空调运作时轻微的风声，这样宁静的夜晚和平时一样，不同的是旁边多了一个人的呼吸，尽管那呼吸声很弱，却还是轻轻地刮进肖战的耳朵，像一根羽毛在耳边掠过，酥痒酥痒的。

肖战尽量放缓呼吸，闭着眼睛，试图入睡，可胸腔里跳动着的东西却仿佛故意和肖战作对似的，“咚咚咚”像是要撞出胸口，肖战翻了个身，试图甩掉身边人环绕不去的气息。

“你……睡了吗？”

声音很轻，王一博低沉的嗓音像泼墨化进这浓黑的夜色里。

“还没有。”肖战也轻声回应，然后他听见一阵窸窣声，地上的人又没了动静。

良久，他听见王一博问，“能不能开一盏灯？”

肖战支起身，他的床头一直放着一盏夜灯，轻触开关，淡淡的黄晕荡开，他垂眸，正好看见王一博抬着眼睛看他。

肖战没忍住，问，“你……是不是怕黑？”

对于王一博怕黑这件事情，肖战多多少少感知到一点，虽然王一博本人从未提起过，可回想起两人同居的时光，无论什么时候睁开眼，墙角的那盏夜灯总是亮着的，一开始肖战曾以为是王一博忘记关了，迷迷糊糊地下床关了之后，第二天早上醒来，却发现灯是亮着的，久而久之，肖战也就不再去管那盏夜灯是否一直亮着。

王一博沉默地点点头。

肖战顺着床沿躺下，侧对着王一博的方向，低低地问，“为什么怕黑？”

王一博闻言微微撇过脸，脸侧锐利又挺拔的线条泛着柔和的光晕，他轻声一笑，说，“怕鬼。”

“噗。”肖战不可置否，“你都这么大、大的人了，谁信？”

“骗你的。”王一博勾起嘴角。

“你不说就算、算了！”肖战翻了个身，作势准备睡觉，床下的人却一把拉住他的手不让他转过身去。

“你真的要听？”

肖战回过身，对上王一博沉沉的眸子，他心中一跳，隐约预感到接下来的话也许会让他的心境发生改变，可拒绝的话滚到嘴边却硬是说不出来。

他点点头。

“我爸是军人，365天能有5天在家已经算多了，那个时候我妈妈也是。”王一博低低一笑，有些苦涩，“她忙着家族企业，经常不在家，我姐，你应该见过的吧？她大我很多岁，住在学校里忙高考，家里除了佣人以外没有别人，其实佣人们也只是照顾我的起居不会真的陪我，那个时候我经常自己和自己玩。”

王一博闭起眼睛，开始回忆，“有一次，我自己玩捉迷藏，不知道躲进了什么柜子里，关了门之后就打不开了，家里的佣人都在休息，我就在黑漆漆的柜子里待了一整晚，第二天被发现的时候……其实我已经记不太清楚了，听我妈妈说起，我生了好大一场病，大概是从那之后开始……我不太喜欢黑的地方。”

王一博说完，又仿佛觉得不应该把气氛搞得沉重起来，他轻咳一声，语调轻松地说，“其实都是小时候的事，我也记不太清楚了。”

肖战下巴支在手臂上，侧身趴在床沿，垂着眼，看不清情绪，长长的睫毛在眼睑投下一片阴影。

“王一博。”

“嗯？”王一博抬头，对上肖战的眼睛。

“你要不要，上来和我……一起睡？”肖战依旧垂着眼，似乎不敢看向王一博，眼睫毛扑扇扑扇地如振翅的蝶，出卖了他此刻紧张的心情，耳边荡开一圈淡淡的粉色，像一颗珠圆玉润的珍珠，散发出温润的光泽。

王一博眼中瞬间迸出惊喜的光来。

“先说好，就这一个晚上。”王一博灼灼的目光引得肖战承受不住别开眼去，他咬着下唇，硬邦邦地又补充了一句，“而且，只是睡觉，没别的……！”

话音刚落，王一博“嗖”地一声跃上床铺，枕着枕头，笑眯眯地看着肖战，眼里亮晶晶的，像洒进了细细碎碎的星钻。

肖战耳朵一红，掀起被子蒙住大半张脸，丢下一句，“睡觉！”，闭上了眼。

王一博勾勾嘴，明知道肖战的口是心非，却又觉得跟他闹小脾气的肖战实在太过可爱，他仿佛已经撕开了一个小口子，从这个小口子里可以窥探到肖战内心的那个原原本本的他，既柔软又会张牙舞爪，想到这里，王一博一把搂过正在装睡的肖战，将他轻轻摆在胸口的位置，那一瞬间，王一博体内的血液再度鲜活起来，沸腾着叫嚣着，一切渴望再度回归正轨。

“王一博，热！”肖战推了推王一博的胸口，扯开一小段距离。

王一博收了收手臂，又把人搂入怀中，埋在肖战耳后，属于肖战独有的暖香萦绕在鼻尖，他闷闷地说，“就抱一抱，我保证不做别的，睡吧，晚安。”

肖战最终只是微微一动，没有挣脱，在王一博怀中睡去。

肖战说的不错，这张床要睡下两个人的确有点勉强，当王一博的腿第十次滑下床铺，再加上他有些认床，迷迷糊糊地醒过来，看看手表，还早得很。

夏天天亮得早，这会儿子外面已经大亮，依稀的晨光透过窗帘漏进房间，肖战侧着身正安安静静地睡在王一博身边，索性睡不着了，王一博玩心大作，凑近了身体仔细观察起肖战的脸来。

其实早在第一次见面时，王一博就知道这是一张好看的脸，即使当时隔着灯红酒绿，那双泪眼朦胧的双眸还是在第一时间捕获了他的目光。肖战长着一双勾人的桃花眼，笑起来时眼尾微微勾起，像月牙儿一般，情动时，眼角泛红，盈满泪光，时而似醉非醉，时而水光朦胧。可偏偏这双眼的主人美而不自知，看人时眼神清澈，如溪水碧波荡漾，让人挪不开眼去。再往下是撑起五官的鼻梁，肖战的鼻梁生的很好，挺拔又不失英气，衬得整个轮廓坚挺而明朗。

还有这一张嘴，此时正微张着，隐约可见里面雪白的兔牙，这一张嘴王一博亲过很多次，既柔软又甜美，笑起来时微微上翘，下唇处的那颗小痣是王一博心尖上念念难忘的朱砂，勾勒出他心动的痕迹。

肖战的睡颜很平静，这样的场景他曾经唾手可得，而失去过一次之后王一博才懂得，每一个清晨睁眼就能看到肖战平凡的画面，才是他未来人生中最简单的梦想。

他低下头，在肖战的唇上落下一个轻柔的吻。

“嗯……”肖战似乎感受到动静，轻哼一声，在迷蒙中睁开眼。

王一博揉了揉肖战因为睡觉而变得有些乱糟糟的头发，轻声说，“早上好，战战。”

“唔。”肖战揉揉眼睛，有些醒不来，“闹铃还没响呢，怎么醒、醒了？”

“嗯，睡不着了。”

“那我再睡一会儿……”

肖战的声音渐弱，眼睛也缓缓闭上，正要再来个回笼觉，王一博却坏心眼地不想让肖战撇下他一个人无聊，于是重重地在肖战脸颊上“吧唧”一口。

“王一博！”肖战闭着眼，挥开让他恼的人，“别闹了……”

王一博没有理会肖战，在额头上落下一吻，见闭着眼睛的人睫毛微颤，又亲吻住肖战的耳侧，恶作剧似的咬了咬圆润的耳垂。

“王一博！”肖战骤得睁开眼，羞愤地直起身，“你故意的！”

王一博笑了起来，又迅速地在肖战唇上偷得一个香吻，眼中闪过一抹恶作剧后的戏谑，说，“这是早安吻。”

可王一博还没得意两秒，肖战伸出脚，用力一下。

“啊——”

“扑通”一声，王一博被踹下了床。

肖战居高临下地眯起眼，笑着说，“早上好呀，王一博。”


End file.
